Why?
by hcribley
Summary: Bella-25 waitress left to care for 17 year old brother. Edward 28-mafia boss. What is Bella's brother hiding from her? AH / M for language,drug ref,& lemons
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. I also am NOT a member of the mob so I have no idea if any of this is real or not this is just my mind gone wild. I do not have a beta so I apologies for any and all spelling and grammar errors. I do hope that you enjoy this journey and review.**

Chapter 1 The beginning

BPOV

I hate this fucking job; the same damn people come in everyday and order the same damn thing. Why I have no idea but it's very boring. The only good thing about this job is they pay well for a waitress and I have met some people that I would consider friends with. You see my parents passed away two years ago and now the only family I have left is my step-brother Eric Dwyer who is 17 and I have custody of him until his birthday when he turns 18 but that's not for another year so I have to have this job. My father was shot in the line of duty about 4 years ago, it was hard for me because I was living with him at the time, he left everything to me and I lived in the house until I was able to sell it and move into an apartment closer to work. I hate that I had to do it but my truck wouldn't make the drive everyday if I didn't. Now I have my step-brother to take care of, he can take care of himself for the most part but he's still a minor and I am responsible for him. My mom and step-father passed away due to a car accident about 2 years ago now that's how I ended up with Eric.

My shift at Sandy's Diner is just about to start now, oh joy, not! My boss Lauren is a real bitch, I have no idea what I did to her but for some odd reason the women hates my guts but that's ok because I don't really like her either.

"Are you going to punch in today or just stand there like the idiot that I know you are?" See like I said she's a bitch, it takes everything that I have not to roll my eyes at her, but I turn to her and plaster on the fakest smile that I can.

"I still have 2 minutes before my shift starts; I'll be punched in before then so don't worry." She just huffs and walks away.

I'm about half-way threw my shift finally when in walks a bunch of men in black Armani suits, the business type, great. The only good thing is they usually leave nice tips but they can be real assholes to deal with, of course Angela puts them in my area and then winks at me, bitch.

"Hello welcome to Sandy's Diner my name is Bella can I start you gentleman off with something to drink?"

"Yes we would all like a coke please, if you have it in the pitcher that would be fine also." Said the velvety voice, when I looked up at him he had the most intense candy green eyes I had ever seen. He was Adonis himself, chiseled jaw, coppery colored hair, and looked to be very muscular.

"Sure, I'll be right back with that for you," I turned around and went to get there drinks. When I got to the back Angela was already back there waiting for me, I could feel that my face was on fire.

"Thank you; do you know who they are? I haven't seen them here before."

"No idea, but I thought you could use the extra money especially with having Eric." I gave her a hug in thanks and left to take the drinks to them.

"Here you go, have you decided what you would like to order or do you need a few more minutes yet?"

"No we know what we want; I'll have a mushroom burger with everything on it please." Green eyes told me, and then looked at the person to his right. I continued to take everyone's order around the table; most of them ordered the same thing that green eyes did. Once there order was ready I took it out to them with the help of Angela, they thanked us and told me to leave the check. I took that as my queue to leave then which was fine because my shift was over in about 15 minutes anyway. Just before I left green eyes handed me $50.00 and told me that was my tip, I wasn't sure how to respond to that I just told him thank you and left.

The week continued just like that, everyday green eyes and his men would come in for lunch and leave me a $50.00 tip. It came in handy at the end of the week because rent was due and I was afraid that I was going to be short this month.

I saw them everywhere that I went, the grocery store, the mall, even when I was getting gas, it seemed like they were there. I was starting to wonder who they were, they were always dressed in suites and they had the "don't fuck with me" attitude.

The weeks continued the same way for almost a month, and then one day green eyes just came in by himself, it was weird to see him alone. He asked Bree to be placed in my area like usual; when he sat down I immediately got him his coke and brought it to him.

"Do you know what you would like today?"

"Let me have the usual burger and fries please."

"Ok will it be just you today or will the others becoming in shortly?"

"Just me today" I nodded my head and placed his order with the cook. Once it was ready I took it out to him and sat it down along with the check like I would if the others were with him.

"Thank you Bella, everything here looks wonderful as always." He handed me the usual $50.00 tip but this time I stopped him, he was only here by himself and the bill was only $6.00

"You don't have to give me that sir, your bill was only $6.00 and you always tip me so much."

"Nope you take that money, you have earned it. I can't imagine that a job like this pays well and when I go out and the wait staff is nice and polite I like to tip well. And please call me Edward, sir makes me feel old." I wasn't sure if it was meant as a compliment or an insult, I must have had a confused look on my face because he chose to elaborate what he meant. "I'm not saying that you are poor or anything, just that when someone is polite I like them to be rewarded for that, there are not a lot of people like that anymore."

"Ok, well thank you then, I hope you have a nice rest of the day Edward."

After my shift was over I decided that I had better stop at the grocery store so that we would have something to eat for later, while I was walking around I noticed one of the guys that is usually with green eyes. I didn't want to say anything to him because I wasn't sure that he knew who I was, he was tall around 6'3" had blue eyes and brown curly hair and when he smiled he had the cutest dimples. He turned my way and gave me a mega watt smile and waved, I gave a small wave back not sure if it was really meant for me or if there was someone behind me. I continued on with my shopping and came across someone else that was normally with green eyes, this guy had wavy blond hair, brown eyes and was about the same height as the other guy. I guess today was the day they all went shopping, the blond guy waved to me also so I waved back but then this little petit girl came up and wrapped her arms around his waist. She had green eyes, short black hair that was spiked, and she reminded me of a pixie.

I had finished my shopping just as the others did; I was standing in line waiting to check out when one of them started talking to me.

"How are you Bella?" The blond one asked me, his pixie girlfriend standing right next to him.

"I'm well, how are you?"

"We're great, this is my wife Alice. Alice this is our waitress at the diner Bella."

"Nice to meet you Alice," I said, she pulled me into a welcoming hug instead of just shaking my hand it was nice, I haven't been hugged since I was little.

"We are going to be great friends I can tell" she exclaimed. I didn't really know what to say, I didn't even know the blond guys name. You would think after coming in almost everyday for a month that at some point they would have said what there names were.

"Jasper we should have a cookout one weekend what do you think?"

"Sounds fine to me darlin', when were you thinking about having it that way I can let Edward know too?"

"I don't know how about in a couple weeks? Are you going to be out of town then?"

"Don't know have to ask the boss that, if we are we can either do it before or when we get back."

"Hey Emmett what do you think? Are you and Rose going to be around then?"

"Not sure, Rose is going to a conference this weekend for some mechanic thing but after that I don't think we have anything going on." I had just paid and was getting my bags together when Alice stopped me.

"What about you Bella, will you be free in a couple of weeks or will you have to work?"

"I have to work and I'm not sure what my step-brother Eric is doing yet either. I'm the only one working while he is still in school and he plays basketball for school, I don't know if he has a game or not but thank you for the offer."

"How old is your brother?"

"He's 17 and a senior in high school."

"You could always bring him with if you guys aren't doing anything its fine with me. Let me give you my number and then you can call me and let me know or tell Jasper when you see him again."

"Um ok sure," she told me to give her my phone and she would program her number in so I did. I left with my groceries and headed out to my truck, parked next to me was a black SUV, I couldn't see who was inside because of the tinted windows but it gave me the creeps. I knew that it shouldn't nobody knew who I was or wanted me for anything so I just let it go. As I was driving home I noticed the SUV behind me, my dad had always told me that if I felt someone was following me then never go home go to the local police station so that's what I did. Once I pulled in the SUV took off, when I was sure they were gone I headed for home again, this time nobody was behind me.

"Hey Eric I got some groceries, would you mind helping me grab them?"

"Sure," he was watching TV and helped me bring them all in.

I had just started to make dinner for the two of us when there was a knock at the door, I wasn't expecting anyone and asked Eric if he was but he said no. With caution I looked threw the peep hole but I didn't see anyone there. Just as I was about to turn away there was another knock, I opened the door to find a little boy holding a package.

"Hello, can I help you with something?"

"Hi, are you Bella Swan?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I was told that I needed to give you this package, my name is Tyler and I'm 6 years old." He sounded very proud when he told me this.

"Ok well thank you; do you know who it was that gave you this package?"

"No the man just told me to give this to you but he didn't tell me his name." I thought that was odd, who would let a 6 year old kid outside without supervision.

"Where are your parents? Do they know that you are over here?"

"My mom is with her boyfriend inside and I don't have a dad. They were arguing so I left and went to sit outside my door when the man came up to me. Do you know what's in the package?" He seemed like a nice kid but his mother needed a good smack in the head for letting her child out without supervision in this area.

"No idea, how about I walk you back down to your apartment and see if they are done arguing."

"That's ok; they usually take a while before there done. It was nice to meet you Bella." With that said he started back down the hall. I took the package inside and placed it on the kitchen counter and went to get a knife so that I could open it. Inside were pictures of me, I was waiting on Edward and his men, driving home, grocery shopping earlier today, while I was talking to Alice and her husband, everything that I have done for the past few week there were pictures of. I wasn't sure what that meant for me, I didn't have any idea who would want to do this or why.

"Hey what cha got in there?" Eric asked coming up behind me, I screamed not knowing he was there.

"Damn you scarred the shit out of me. I don't know just some pictures, not sure who sent them though." I didn't really want him to see them but he grabbed them from me before I could stop him.

"Um, do you have a stalker? I mean these pics are all of you, there is even one of you sleeping! Do you sleep with your blinds open at night?"

"I don't know and no I don't, I make sure they are shut before I go to bed at night. I'm going to take these to the police station. I want you to come with me I don't have a good feeling about you being here alone until we know more about this."

"Ok let me get dressed then we can go." When he left I looked at the box again to see if there was anything else, there was a note in the bottom that said 'watch who you keep company with, I will be watching you.' That was cryptic but still didn't tell me who this could have been, but it did tell me why just not who I shouldn't be around.

When we got to the station we were told to wait for an Officer Mike Newton, he would be able to help us out. When he came out there was something about him that I didn't trust but I didn't think that I would have much of an option so Eric and I went to his office.

"What can I help you two with today?" He asked us with a sneer on his face; it was like he was saying that we should get whatever was coming to us.

"Um, I received a package tonight from someone but I have no idea who. This little boy dropped it off he was only 6 years old, when I asked who the person was he just said that it was a man but he didn't know who it was. I brought everything with us but I really have no idea who would do this or why. I haven't made anyone mad that I know of and the people that I do know wouldn't do this to me." While I was talking the officer was looking at the photos and reading the note that was in the box. He didn't show any facial expressions so I wasn't sure what he was thinking.

"Well you must have made someone mad or they wouldn't have taken all of these photos. I do notice that you talk to this group here quite a bit do you know who they are?" He was pointing to the photo of Edward and his men.

"The group that you are pointing to they come in to the Diner almost everyday for lunch, I don't know them outside of there, except the one time in the store but that was the first and only time that I have talked to them outside of work."

"Do you know who these men are?"

"No, I don't even know there names except for the one with blond hair I know that his name is Jasper and his wife's name is Alice but that is all that I know why?"

"These are the Cullen's, I'm sure you have heard about them?" Yeah I have heard about them, I nodded my head to the officer. "Then you know that they are no good, they will only get you into trouble if you are associated with them."

"Ok but why would someone come after me? I don't talk to them unless I'm working."

"I don't know, are you more friendly with one? Maybe someone in the family is doing this to you because you are choosing favorites?"

"No, I'm only there long enough to take there order and deliver it."

"Unfortunately there isn't much that we can do for you, if you get anymore packages then call us." Eric and I got up and left the station, when we got in the car and where on our way home he finally decided to talk.

"I don't trust that cop, he was quick to point fingers at these Cullen's, but if you don't see them out of work."

"I don't know! Why would someone come after me if the only thing I do is wait on them? I don't want to give up the table either, they tip me $50 everyday no matter how small there bill is."

"Wow $50 every time, no wonder you have been able to get more food and not worry about the rent this month. How many days a week do they come in?"

"About 5 or 6, they don't come in on Sunday's but sometimes on Saturday's they do. When they don't come on Saturday I still make $150 a week in just tips from them alone."

"Damn, I wouldn't want to give up that table either." We finally made it back home, just before going into the house I noticed that there was a piece of paper taped to the door.

"Hey what's this," Eric grabbed the paper off the door and started to read it out loud. "Going to the cops was not the best move; remember I said that I would be watching you." Eric looked at me with fear in his eyes which must have matched my own. "I think this person is serious, we need to find out who is doing this to you."

"Yeah" when I went to put the keys in the lock the door opened up, walking inside the apartment was a total wreck.

"Holy hell, I really think that we should call the cops Bella, I know that the note said not to but we don't have any choice now we have to have someone come and look at this or the landlord is going to have a fit. I can't fix any of this damage either."

"Yeah, I'll call them now," I went to grab the phone when I noticed that the cord had been cut. "I don't think they want us calling the cops Eric, they cut the phone line." Before I knew it he was out the door knocking on the neighbor's door, when she answered he asked her to use the phone. Officer Newton showed up with a couple more officers, he introduced them as Amun who was his partner and Corin as she prefers to be called. They went over everything in the apartment and called the landlord to have him change the locks on the place before they said we could start to clean up. I also showed him the note that was on the door, he just said that there still wasn't anything that could be done until we figured out who it was that was doing this. I was ready to breakdown and cry when Corin came over to us and started to talk.

"I know that I'm not the person on this case but I will try and find out what I can for you, if anything like this or you get anymore info call me personally. I'm going to try and get the case transferred to me if I can ok?"

"I would feel more comfortable with you if that will help you get my case. There is just something about officer Newton that I don't trust."

"Understandable, can I have my superior call you if he has any questions?"

"Yeah that won't be a problem, if I don't answer my cell have him call me at work." I gave her my cell and work number, the only time that I didn't answer was if I was at work or in the shower. She took them both along with the information that she gathered here in the apartment and left with the other two officers.

.

.

When I went back to work the following Monday the Cullen's came in but this time they had women with them, one I recognized as Alice but the other I had no idea who she was. She looked like a model that was ready to go out on the runway, long straight blond hair, and blue eyes. I had asked Angela if she could take my table for me so that I could go out on break, I didn't really want to give up the table but with everything that was going on I need to take a break. When I was done I took care of the other tables first and then took care of them.

"Hey Bella! Did you find out from your brother if you guys will be coming to the cookout?"

"Um no, we had something happen this weekend that we had to take care of. I appreciate the offer but I don't think that we are going to be able to make it I'm really sorry."

"Oh poo, I was hoping that you could come, we can always do it another weekend that you would have available." Shit she is a persistent little thing; I wasn't sure what to do.

"Um, I work everyday so I don't really have time off or anything, but thank you again for the offer. Did you guys need anything else?" I asked trying to change the subject back to why they are here and off of the cookout topic.

"What happened this weekend that would affect something in the future?" The blond asked me rudely, I didn't know who she was.

"Rose! Sorry about her, she's just normally this bitchy," Edward told me while glaring at Rose.

"I just have to work and I can't afford the time off, I don't mean to offend anyone I'm really sorry." I left to o back to the kitchen, when I came back out I ran into someone's rock hard chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you," I said looking at the round.

"No problem, don't mind Rose she's very protective of the family. Once you get to know her she's not so bad, she's also Emmett's wife. Don't let her get to you or influence you on not coming to the cookout, I would really like for you to be there. It will give me a chance to know you outside of work."

"I'm sorry I just don't know if I would have the time."

"I hope that you will reconsider it if you do find that you have the time." He walked away then leaving me in the hallway of the kitchen.

Everyday that week I would see one of the Cullen's outside of work, even Rose, and they would ask me if I was available every time I told them no. When they came into the Diner it was the same way, but just Edward would ask me, when I told him no he would get this sad look in his eyes. I felt bad about turning them down but I didn't want to cause any problems for myself and we still didn't know who it was that was after me.

When I got home on Friday I could see that the door was partially open, I knew that Eric was still at school for basketball practice so it wouldn't be him. I called Corin right away and told her that I thought someone was in my apartment; she said to go to the neighbors and stay there until she got there. About 20 minutes later she knocked on the door letting me know that she was there; I followed her into the apartment and just started to cry. We had just finished cleaning it up from the last time that someone wrecked it only to have the damage done even worse this time. Everything was destroyed, the couch was ripped to shreds, every dish and glass was broken, lamps were broken, the carpet was cut up, and someone took red paint and wrote on the wall. The wall said: I told you that going to the cops was a big mistake but you went to them anyway, now you are going to pay. My first instinct was to call the school and see if Eric was still there but I knew that I wouldn't get anyone because he would be there with the couch and other players only the administration staff was long gone by now. I told my concerns to Corin; she got on the phone right away to someone.

"Hey Edward it's Corin, I'm here at Bella's house and it's been destroyed again, she said that her brother is at basketball practice. The note on the wall said that she was going to pay for going to the cops and is worried about her brother, can you come over here? Great I'll see you in about 15 then."

"Edward is on his way here now he'll stay with you while I go to the school and get your brother. We also need to contact the landlord again, I'll let Edward deal with him, he seemed like a real piece of work the last time and I don't think he'll be very happy about this happening again." I knew that she was right so I called up the landlord; to say that he was pissed was an understatement. When he came up to the apartment to see the damage done his face turned an odd shade of purple. Before he could say anything there was a knock at the door, I went to answer it and got the shock of a life time.

"Wh…what are you doing here?"

"Corin called me and said that your house had been broken into again and she called me to stay here with you."

"Edward right on time, the landlord just got here and he is a bit pissed about the damages done again." So this was the person she called, great just great.

AN:  
>Let me know what you think, should I keep going or give it up?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm going to try an EPOV but I make no promises that it will continue. Once again I don't own twilight or its characters. No copyright infringement is indented to anything in this story related to names of products, people, or software that is used. Hope you all enjoy and will review to let me know what you think, good or bad. I am not a member of the mafia so if the information is wrong I apologies now.**

Chapter 2: EPOV

My men and I were sitting in the warehouse waiting for the shipment of guns to come in, when Emmett started to talk.

"Man have you been to Sandy's Diner? I wanted to try it out but it looked like a bunch of old people where there."

"No but I heard that they do have good food and it's supposed to be cheep, why are you worried about the money anyway it's not like you are going to be broke anytime soon." Jasper asked him.

"I'm not worried about the money, I just want something different for a change, home cooking, Rose doesn't cook and the only time that I have a meal that is, is when we are at moms for Sunday brunch after church."

"We can go after this shipment has been delivered, I could use a good home cooked meal myself." I was thinking about the food when I heard a truck pulling up to the warehouse; I pulled out my gun and cocked it just to be on the safe side. I've had it happen one time where the other family thought they could catch us off guard and take us down, after that I swore it wouldn't happen again.

"Open the back" I told the driver, he got out slowly with his hands in the air. The drivers who knew what they were hauling also knew that the person was packing heat and didn't want to be messed with, normally they weren't a part of the family just a delivery guy in it for the money. Once the guy had the back open and everything was clear we began unloading the truck, with the 6 of us it didn't take long to have it done and the driver was on his way with the money for the delivery.

"I don't know about you goons, but I have worked up more of an appetite, let's go to that diner and get some grub." Emmett was always hungry; I would hate to see the grocery bill for the week with him. We climbed into the car and drive to the diner per Em's request.

"Hello welcome to Sandy's Diner, how many today?" The hostess asked me, she was cute, petite with long black hair and glasses. Not someone I would normally go for, though she didn't even seem like she was interested in me at all.

"Table for 6 please" I told her, she nodded her head and lead us to the back where there was a round table.

"Your waitress will be with you in just a minute." She walked away then; I could tell that she was intimidated by us.

"Hello welcome to Sandy's Diner my name is Bella; can I start you gentleman off with something to drink?"

"Yes we would all like coke please, if you have it in the pitcher that would be fine."

"Sure, I'll be right back with that for you," it took everything I had not to watch her walk away and look at her ass; she was the most beautiful women I had ever seen in my life. Long mahogany colored hair, deep brown eyes and curves in all the right places, and her voice was like an angel.

"Here you go, have you decided what you would like to order or do you need a few more minutes yet?"

"No we know what we want; I'll have a mushroom burger with everything on it please." I looked to my right at Jasper when he placed his order Alec was next, then Felix, Sam, and then Emmett. Once the order was placed she walked away again to give the cook the order, I looked at my guys then.

"What?" They were all just starring at me and I couldn't figure out why.

"I think Edward here has a little crush on the waitress, though I do have to say if I wasn't married to Rosie already I would definitely want to tap that, she is one fine looking woman." I was ready to pull out my gun and shoot him, I don't know where this jealousy came from, and I didn't know anything about the girl.

"I have to agree with Em here Edward; I can feel the jealousy coming off of you. Why not ask her out, I mean the worst that could happen is she says no."

"Jasper she doesn't even know who we are, would you go out with a total stranger after only waiting on them the one time?"

"So why not get to know her? I mean you have been single for a while, you're all ready to shoot Em just for saying that she was hot."

"I wouldn't want her to get involved in this life; she seems to sweet and innocent for shit like this. Plus if something started with us they would target her and I can't have that now. The other boss's are just starting to get used to me taking over for dad, if I threw her into this they wouldn't hesitate to use her to bring us down." Just then the kitchen doors opened up and the beauty came back with the hostess to bring out the food.

"Here you go is there anything else I can get for you guys?"

"No, everything looks great; just leave the check please when it's ready." She left the bill and walked away again. When we were done with lunch I left her a $50 tip, I thought that she could use it; I know that waitresses don't make much and tips are a big part of that.

I had called up Corin and told her that I wanted someone to keep an eye on Bella, I didn't know much more about her other then her first name and where she worked. She said it wouldn't be a problem and would let me know if anything came up.

.

.

We continued to go there almost every day for a month, I wanted to see her. The guys gave me a hard time about it at first, but then they noticed that I was in a better mood when I saw her and knew that she was ok.

I was sitting in my house daydreaming about getting to know her more, what she liked and disliked, everything there was to know. I knew that I could run a background check on her but I wanted to wait and her it from her instead. As I was day dreaming my cell started to ring, it was Corin telling me that someone had broken into Bella's apartment. I wanted to run to her apartment and find out who it was but she told me something that stopped me dead, someone had taken pictures of her. Everything that she had done for the last month and then told her not to go to the cops, Newton was working her case. That could only mean that she was in major trouble, he worked for the Quileute family, they are our biggest enemy and now they are going after her just for waiting on us. I had to do something to protect her, I decided that it was time to place a bodyguard on her but not tell her right now.

"Liam, I need you to keep an eye on someone for me, I want you to watch her every move but not to be seen by her yet. She is being watched by someone I think from the Quileute family, I don't know for sure but Newton is on her case and that is a concern for me."

"Yes boss, not a problem." He left right away and went to the Diner so he could watch her from afar.

.

.

I was at the club tonight checking in and making sure that the girls are being treated right and the clients are satisfied. I may be in the mafia but one thing I don't condone is the rough treatment of women and you don't mess with a child. I like to make sure that everyone is treated with respect; by doing that I will keep my workers and not have problems with other families taking them form me. My phone started to ring letting me know that Liam was calling.

"Yes"

"Hey boss, B's at home now, everything seems to be ok here she has her brother with her. Do you want me to stay all night or come back in the morning?"

"You can go home at night that's fine." I hung up the phone only for it to ring again, I was getting a little annoyed that it was ringing so much.

"What!"

"Damn bro what crawled up your ass tonight? I thought you saw your girl today, you're supposed to be in a better mood now."

"Sorry man, I just got off the phone with Liam. I sent him to keep tabs on B and her brother; so far things seem to be going ok. What did you need Em?"

"I need you to come down to the shop; there is someone here who wants to talk to you." I knew that he had found out something with the case on Bella but couldn't say anything on the phone.

"Be right there" I hung up and walked out of the office, only to be stopped by one of the hookers named Amber, she was a nice girl but had no brains.

"Hey Edward, you look at little tense tonight do you want me to make it better for you?" Normally I would say yes and be done with it, but since I have met Bella I don't even have the slightest interest in hookers anymore.

"No, was there something that you needed Amber or were you just walking around with nothing to do?" I knew it was mean but I didn't really care, she did this every time that I was in the club and I have turned her down every time.

"No, I was just passing threw waiting for my next client and thought I would see if you needed me for anything is all."

"Go back to work or go home and don't ask me again if I need your services, if I do I will come to you." I stormed out of the hall and to the warehouse (aka shop) to see who Em had said wanted to talk to me.

When I got there they had no other than Newton himself strapped to a chair. I looked at Jasper and he had a sinister smile on his face, I could tell this was going to be good.

"What do we have here boy's?" I asked them wondering why they had taken Newton.

"Well it seems that our little Quileute friend here has been snooping around your girl for his boss. Wants to know what connection we have to her."

"Why? There really isn't a connection; she waits on us at the Diner other then that she has nothing to do with us." I was looking at Newton for the answer but he wouldn't say anything, I noticed that Jasper was standing next to a table that had some gadgets on it.

"What do you have there on that table? It looks like it could be fun to tryout on our little friend here."

"Oh you know just some cables attached to a battery; I hear that it can really hurt." Jasper said laughing a little; it was scary when he laughed like that. He is normally the quiet type but if you want information out of someone he is the person to go to.

"So Newton, why is your family going after her?"

"Go fuck yourself; I have nothing to say to you." Just as he finished his statement Jasper came at him with a whip, you could hear the crack as it hit his skin.

"I'll ask you again, what interest do you have in her?"

"Bite me asshole, that didn't even hurt me." He said spitting in Jaspers direction. Just then Emmett came from behind hitting him with a 2 x 4 in the back, you could hear the sickening crack and it sounded like something broke. He immediately started to scream out in pain, good.

"So are you going to tell us what's going on or just run your mouth some more? I personally don't have a problem with you running your mouth, but your bones might."

"I was just told to watch her that's it I swear. I don't know what she is to the boss, I know that he has an obsession with her and wants her to be his but that's it." He finally started to talk but that didn't mean anything to me. I decided that we should send a little message to Black letting him know that he wasn't going to get to my girl.

"I'll let you go but I have a message that I want delivered to your boss. You make sure to tell him she is off limits, I will be watching to make sure that she is left alone, she has nothing to do with this lifestyle and it will stay that way. If you fail or he continues to go after her I will personally come after you and you can bet that you won't be left alive again." He nodded his head glad that he was going to be leaving alive this time, I only gave one chance after that you're as good as dead to me. "Untie him and let him go but watch him make sure the message is delivered." I walked out of the warehouse and let them do there job, I could hear him screaming in pain as they continued to make a point with him before letting him go crawling back to his boss.

.

.

Another week has passed as so far nothing has happened to Bella or her brother, Liam said they didn't really go out or do much, just stayed at home. That I was grateful for because with Black out there wanting her I needed to make sure that she was safe.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring._

"What!" I shouted at the phone, I was having a great dream where Bella and her brother were here with me in my house. I wanted her to be safe and I knew that apartment she was in wasn't.

"Hey boss its Liam, there is someone around B's apartment, do you want me to follow them or wait to see what they do?"

"Watch them, are you sure they don't live there?"

"They might, I haven't seen them here before but people come and go all the time so it's possible."

"Watch and see what they do, if they head towards her place then follow them." I told him and hung up, it felt like I had just fallen back to sleep when the phone rang again, this time I knew it was Corin and that couldn't be good.

"Hey Edward it's Corin, I'm here at Bella's house and it's been destroyed again, she said that her brother is at basketball practice. The note on the wall said that she was going to pay for going to the cops and is worried about her brother, can you come over here?"

"I'm on my way now, when I get there you go get her brother and I'll take care of her."

"Great I'll see you in about 15 then" she hung up the phone and I was out the door running to my car. 10 minutes later I was pulling up to her apartment and knocking on the door. To say she was surprised to see me was an understatement. When she asked what I was doing here I told her that Corin had called me to come over, I was getting ready to ask if she was hurt when her douche bag landlord walked over to us and started to yell at her.

"How the hell did this happen again? Are you passing your keys around and telling them it's ok to damage this place? Twice in a matter of weeks and this place is destroyed, is someone really breaking in or are you and your brother wrecking things? The other tenants are going to think this place isn't safe with you two hear!"

"I'm so sorry sir; I don't know why this is happening. I keep my keys on me at all times, I don't leave them anywhere and I know that Eric hasn't lost his either." I could tell she was on the verge of tears but was trying to hold them back so she would look strong.

"I want you out of here by the end of the week, if you are then I won't hold you to your lease. I can't have this happening again, I also want next months rent by then to help pay for these repairs, if you're not out by then I will go to the courts and have you evicted." He stormed out of the apartment slamming the door behind him, what a jerk.

"Bella?" As soon as I said her name she sat down on what was left of her couch and started to cry, I placed my arm around her bringing her closer to my chest. She smelled of strawberries and watermelon, it was intoxicating. I brought her into my lap and just held her close to me, I didn't know what else to do for her, she was scared and upset. When she finally calmed down some, her sobs turned into hiccups it was quite cute really but I didn't think now was the time to tell her that.

"Why are you here Edward?"

"Well Corin called me and said that someone had broken into your apartment again. I was going to come the last time too but she said that Newton was here and I didn't want to cause anymore trouble for you. I know that you know who we are by now," she nodded her head, "well Newton is part of the Quileute family he works for them. Corin works for me or well the Italian family anyway. I had her keep tabs on you and let me know if anything was happening after the last time someone broke in. Is there a back entrance to this building or a fire escape?"

"Yeah there are both, why? Why are you having someone watch me?"

"I was just wondering how they are getting in here is all." She was still sitting in my lap when Corin and a boy came threw the door, I'm guessing this was her brother because as soon as he was in the door Bella flew off my lap and into his arms and started to cry all over again.

"Bella, you need to calm down you're going to have another panic attack at this rate." I knew that he was only 17 but he was more mature then that, it was like he knew he had to take care of her even though he was younger then her.

"I don't know what to do, the landlord told us that we have to be out by the end of the week or he was going to go to the courts and have us evicted. If we leave at the end of the week then he won't hold us to the lease agreement and he wants next months rent then also, we don't have that kind of money right now. It take me all month working 7 days to get that money saved up, I'm so sorry this is happening to us."

"Hey it's not your fault that this is happening ok? We will figure this out and then go from there ok?" She nodded her head letting him know that she heard him.

"Corin do you know what happened?" I asked her quietly not wanting to interrupt there time together, I was glad that she had someone here to help take care of her.

"Nothing, Newton hasn't come back to work yet. They are saying that he will be out another few weeks due to injuries that he has received, I guess he got caught in the middle of some gang war and you know how they just love the police."

"Serves him right trying to get in the middle of stuff." We were talking quietly while Bella got herself back together; I wasn't going to be leaving just yet I wanted to talk to her some more first.

AN:

So what did you think of Edward's view? Not sure if he will make another appearance or not but we'll see.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own twilight or the characters. No copyright infringement intended on any names or places used in this story. I do not have a beta so I will apologies in advance for all spelling and grammar errors that are made. Thank you to everyone who has review.

Chapter 3: BPOV

While Eric was holding me it felt off, like he was forcing himself too, he had never done that before.

"Why is there a Cullen in the living room Bella? I thought you were going to stay away from them?" He whispered harshly to me. I had no idea that he was going to be upset about but it's not like I knew that he was going to be coming here.

"I'm going to step out for a moment and make a phone call," Edward said as he walked by touching my arm as he went.

"Bella I know that you are scared right now, I can understand that but we are going to find out what we can on who is doing this to you." Corin said coming up behind me, I had let go of Eric and was sitting on what was left of the couch now.

"I just don't get it; I don't know who I could have made this mad at me. I don't talk to anyone outside of the people that I work with and it's not like I even hangout with them after work or anything."

"I wish I had the answer for you, but we are going to find out. Do you have someplace that you can stay tonight? I heard that the landlord is making you leave by the end of the week."

"No we really don't, I guess we can stay at a hotel for a little while until I can find someplace else to live but it's going to be hard because I work 7 days a week."

"What about your parents are they around here?"

"Um, no they passed away. My father was the chief of police in our hometown but he passed due to a gun shot while he was on duty about 4 years ago and my mom and her husband were killed in a car accident about 2 years ago. They were both only children so there are no aunts or uncles that we can go to either, and my grandparents had already passed before I was even born."

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents. You are more than welcome to stay with me until you can find a place; I have extra room in the house." Edward said coming up behind me, I had no idea that he had been listening.

"Thank you for the offer but I don't want to be in the way."

"It's no problem at all; I'm the only person who lives there other then the staff so you won't be in the way. Plus the security at my place is top of the line; nobody will be able to get passed it without the security guys knowing it."

"I don't know" I didn't know him well enough to move in.

"I think it would be a good idea, I mean where else are we going to go? We don't have the money to stay at a hotel for long and we don't really know anyone else. If this would keep the person after you from hurting you then it would be worth it." Eric said he was confusing me. First he was upset that Edward was here now he wants to move into his house when he doesn't even know who he is, something just didn't add up to me.

"Why don't you start packing and think about it, I have someone coming by to clean up the apartment and fix the damages done to it. I also have Liam coming so I can introduce you to him, he will be with you at all times now and I don't want to hear the word no coming from you either." He was very serious when he said it.

"I don't think that is necessary to have someone baby sit me Edward, they have already done the damage what more can they do?"

"They could make sure that you are home and hurt you are what they could do or they could kill you" he was upset with me I could tell, but he was trying to keep his anger under control.

"If they were going to do that they would have already!"

"Do you not care what happens to you? You have a brother to look out for! What about your friends?"

"I know what I have to take care of I've been doing it for the last 2 years thank you very much!" He was really starting to piss me of now. "Why do you care? You don't know me!" We were in a yelling match now, when I looked to my brother for help he wasn't there.

"I do care what happens to you Bella, but you're right I don't know you. Give me a chance to get to know you please, you have already met my brother's and sisters and they like you." I scuffed at this we both know that Rose didn't like me at all.

"I can take care of myself; I've been doing it since I was 10. I don't need to have someone play the knight in shinning armor." I left the room then because I knew we weren't going to get anywhere tonight and started to pack up my bedroom. I don't know how long I was in there when there was a knock on the door; I told them to come in thinking that it was Eric.

"I know that you don't want to talk to me right now but Liam is here and I would like for you to meet him please." I kept my back to him; I really didn't want to deal with any of this bullshit anymore. I felt him come up behind me and place his hands on my shoulders and turn me to face him, he placed his finger under my chin so that I was looking directly into his eyes. "I really do care what happens to you even if you don't believe me right now. I would love for you to move in with me even though we don't know each other right now, but we can get to know each other." He placed his forehead against mine, I could smell him and it was intoxicating, he smelled like smoke, mint, and just him. Ever so slightly he placed his hands on my face, I felt this jolt go threw my skin and jumped in surprise. "Sorry I didn't mean to shock you," he said removing his hands from my face.

"It's ok," I whispered just as Eric walked into the room, when he saw us his eyebrows shot up to his hair.

"What's going on? I was told to come and check on you guys you've been in here for a while and this Liam guy was wondering if everything was ok with you two."

"We'll be out in a minute ok?" Eric nodded his head and left, leaving the door open on his way.

"Come on let me introduce you to Liam, I think you'll like him. He's not going to be walking next to you but he will be there following you around, sometime's you might see him other times not. But if anything was to go wrong he would be there to help you out." He grabbed my hand leading me out to the living room where there was a guy sitting on the couch. This guy was huge, he almost reminded me of Emmett but bigger, his muscles were defined, he was close to 6'5", blond hair, and blue eyes. He gave off this vibe that tells you not to mess with him.

"Liam I would like you to meet Bella, Bella this is Liam. I know that you don't feel that you need him but I really would like for him to watch you anyway, at least until we catch this person."

"Nice to meet you Liam" I said shaking his hand, he had a firm handshake, my dad always said you can tell a lot by a persons handshake and his was nice and firm.

"Nice to meet you as well, hopefully we will catch this person soon. If you need anything just give me a call and I will be here in minutes, most of the time I'll be just outside of the building you're in." He handed me a card with his numbers on them, I took it from him and placed it in my pocket so I could add it to my cell later.

"Thanks, I'll put the numbers in my cell phone later."

"Do you have any questions for me? I know that this is being thrown at you so I will try to answer you the best that I can."

"Are you going to be sitting in your car all night long?"

"No I'll go home sometime during the night it just depends on the activity of the area is all."

"Don't you have a family?"

"No, my wife passed away and I haven't really looked for anyone since then."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. Are you going to be sitting outside the Diner while I'm at work or will you be inside?"

"Don't worry; it's been about 3 years now since she passed. I can do either one that you are comfortable with, if me sitting inside is too detracting then I will wait outside."

"I don't really care; either way is fine with me. How do I know when to call you though?"

"If you have a gut feeling about something call me and I can walk you threw it. That's the best thing to do, if nothing happens then great but if something was to happen then at least I will already be there with you and I can track where you are easier."

"Are you going to be researching everyone that I come in contact with?"

"No, not unless you feel like something isn't right then I will check into the person." He said chuckling at me, I know it's probably a question he get's a lot but hey I wanted to know.

"Are you going to be staying out in the car tonight or will you be going home?"

"I'll be outside tonight if you are going to be staying here, I don't think the person will come back tonight but it's better to be safe then sorry. Are you going to be staying here tonight or going to Edwards?" I hadn't thought about leaving here and I knew that we still had a lot of packing to do yet.

"I'll be staying here and packing, I don't think I'll be getting any sleep tonight with everything that has happened."

"I can hire someone to come in and pack this place up in a day; the only thing that you would have to worry about is the clothes. We can store it at my place too; I have a huge storage garage that you can use."

"I can pack this place up; it will keep me busy when I'm not at work."

"I'll help you then if you don't mind, its better then sitting in the car watching people pass by."

"Sure that's fine, you can sleep on the couch if you want I don't really care."

"Ok, that would be great; the car's nice but not comfortable to sleep in."

"I could help you also if you want; I don't have to be anywhere." Edward said I didn't really care either so I said that was fine with me.

We had almost everything packed up in the living room in a couple of hours; I grabbed a blanket and pillow for Liam to use. I wasn't sure how comfortable that couch was going to be now that it was a ripped up. I noticed that Eric wasn't in the living room with us, he had been in his room the majority of the time that Edward and Liam where here.

"Hey Eric" I said, but there was no answer when the door opened his room was completely empty. I turned around to see him standing in the doorway with a towel around his neck. I could feel the tension release my body knowing that he was ok.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing just checking on you is all; I thought that maybe you had gone to sleep."

"I just went to take a shower is all, don't worry ok, I'm not going anywhere." He gave me a side hug letting me know that I could stop freaking out. I walked back into the living room to see that Edward and Liam were talking in quiet whispers, I couldn't make out anything that was being said but from the looks of things it was a heated discussion.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thank you for all of your help today. I'm going to head to bed for a little while and try to get some sleep, if you need anything just let me know ok?"

"Sure, I'm going to take some of these boxes down to the boss's car so that he can get them into storage for you ok?" I nodded that it was ok; I guess I really didn't have much choice in the matter anymore. Edward came over to me and took my head leading me to sit down on the couch, when we were seated he started to talk.

"I know that it seems like we aren't giving you much choice in this but it really would be for the best. My guys and I talked to Newton and we found out that Black is who is after you. I don't know if you know who he is but he's the Quileute boss, his name is Jacob Black."

"No the name doesn't sound familiar to me, I might have seen him before but I'm not sure. Why, what would he want me for?"

"When we question Newton he said that his boss is obsessed with making you his, he didn't tell me anything other than that I'm afraid."

"So what happens now? If we live with you who's to say he still won't try to come after me?"

"Nothing is going to stop him until he does get to you or he is dead, but with you living at the house you will be better protected. He won't be getting passed the guards there or the security system that's in place."

"Is Liam still going to be with me even if I do live at your house? He's not going to be driving me everywhere is he?"

"Yes he will still be with you, for now he won't be driving you around but if something were to happen then he will be. Your safety is what is important to me, I want to keep you around for a while and I'm sure your brother does too."

"Yeah I guess are you going to be here tomorrow?"

"No, I have to check in on some of my businesses that I have and other things, but you can call or text me at anytime. If something is wrong I want you to call me or Liam right away, I think for the rest of the week he should be inside so that he can make sure nothing happens to you ok?"

"Yeah I guess," I wasn't sure how I felt about someone watching me but it was better then ending up dead by someone I didn't even know. He got up from the couch and walked to the door, just as it flew open with Liam panting in the doorway.

"What?" Edward asked him in a sharp commanding voice, it was hot to hear him like that.

"We have a huge problem boss; we need to get her out of here NOW! Forget the rest of this stuff, only grab what is something that you can't live without and hurry." He started running threw the apartment to Eric's room and told him to leave everything behind except item's that couldn't be replaced everything else was to be left behind.

"What the hell is going on Liam?"

"I just saw Black himself outside while I was taking the boxes down once everything was loaded I started to watch him. He placed a bomb in the back of the building and set the timer for 30 minutes; I want to get as many people out of here as I can after you guys are out of the building and down the road. I've already called in Peter and told him where it was, once Black placed the bomb he took off, I checked the timer on it and ran in here. We have to get out now; Peter said he would do his best but that he didn't know what the set up was he couldn't guarantee that he could stop it." I ran threw the house to see if there was anything that I wouldn't be able to replace but couldn't find anything, most of the stuff was already packed up earlier. I saw Eric come out of his room with a box in hand and Edward took it from him, we followed out the door and to his car getting in and away from the building.

"Peter what's your ETA? Ok great, I'm on my way to the house to drop off Bella and Eric and will meet you back there let me know what you find out." Edward hung up with this Peter guy and started dialing his phone again.

"Em, I need you to help out Liam, Black put a bomb in the back of Bella's apartment he's trying to get everyone out but he only had 20 minutes left, I'm on my way home with them now. Great I'll be there in a few, call Jazz have him help you out. Peter's there now trying to defuse it but he wasn't sure because he didn't know the dynamics of it yet." He said goodbye and hung up with him only to have his phone ring.

"What do you have for me Peter? Ok…great…are they there with you now? I want Corin there ASAP…no it's fine, what else? What the fuck…shit…ok but you got it stopped right? Oh thank god, great work Peter I'll see you back at the house then. Tell Em to clean it up and everyone meet me at the house." When he was finally off the phone we were pulling up to a gate, he typed in a code and pressed his thumb to the pad the gate opened and we drove down a long ass driveway.

"We're home guys, I'll show you around and you can choose what rooms you want." He opened my door for me and held out his hand to help me out of the car. I couldn't believe how big his house was, it looked to be 3 stories tall and there was a fence going around the property from what I could see.

"Wow this place is huge!" Eric said I just nodded my head stupidly in agreement with him. "How many rooms do you have in this place?"

"There is a living room, dinning room, kitchen, laundry room, 2 bedrooms, office, and bathroom on the main level. The upper level has 4 bedrooms each with there own bathrooms, and a balcony that over looks the main level. The lower level has an entertainment room complete with movie screen and any gaming system you could want, gym, and an indoor pool with diving board and slide its 10 feet deep, there is also showers in the pool house."

"Holy shit! Why the hell would you leave this house?" Edward just shrugged his shoulders, not really answering the question.

"Let me show you around and then we can all meet in the living room after, I have my guys coming over to go over what happened and then we can go from there." To say that the house was huge was wrong, just walking around the inside was a workout itself. Once the rooms had been picked out and the tour was over we went downstairs to the main level and back into the living room, by this time everyone was there and I felt completely out of place I didn't know anyone here.

"Thank you all for coming let me introduces everyone before we get started. This is Bella and her brother Eric they will be living here for the time being due to the situation we have going on. I expect complete respect to both of them, you will protect them with your life like you would any other member of this family are we clear?" It was hot when Edward would talk in his commanding voice.

"Yes boss" everyone said at the same time.

"Good and thank you everyone. I'm going to start with the people that you will see everyday;" he was introducing them by pointing to them "Jasper, he's my right hand man here, Alice is his wife as you already know she is a fashion designer, Emmett is my brother and head of security, Rose his wife is the mechanic of the family. Then there is my parents Carlisle and Esme, they will be here quite a bit also just to make sure that you are taken care of and I'm not being a total ass. The next group is the bodyguards you may or may not see them at times. Liam you already know him, then we have Alec, Sam, and Felix, there are also guards at the gate that I will introduce you to later. Next we have Charlotte she is the computer specialist, she can find anything and everything about a person. We also have Peter who is the bomb specialist as you heard earlier he can make and defuse almost all bombs, I don't think there has been one he's come across yet he couldn't take care of. We also have the house staff; Carmen is the chef and Jessica is the housekeeper, if you need anything from them don't hesitate to ask they are here to help you. I think that's everyone, the guards at the gate are Jeff and Harry like I said earlier I'll introduce you to them, they will need to give you access codes to get in." I nodded my head while he continued to talk to the group he had before him. "I want to know what the hell happened at the apartment guys; Liam said that he saw Black himself placing the bomb in the back, what do we know about it?"

"It was a simple one, nothing special just using your household cleaners. If it would have went off not a lot of damage would have been done to the building." Peter said to the group, "I don't know if he doesn't know what he's doing or if he was doing it to scare you but either way I was able to defuse it."

"Thank you, we know that Black is after her because of an obsession, my question is why she has no idea who he is. Does anyone have a picture of him handy?"

"I can get you one I just need a computer," Charlotte said. Edward went to his office and came back out with his laptop giving it to her. "Ok here you go" she said after a couple of clicks. When she showed me the picture I had seen him around but didn't know who he was. He looked to be around the same height as Edward maybe a little taller, long black hair, black eyes, and was Native American I think.

"I've seen him around in like the stores and stuff but I've never talked to him or anything." Eric was sitting next to me and I could feel him tense up, when I looked at him he was staring at the picture of this Black guy. "Do you know who he is?" I asked Eric, the way his body tensed I thought that maybe he knew something that we didn't.

"No I don't, but I've seen him around that's it." I wasn't sure that I really believed him; his voice was shaky which leads me to believe he was lying.

.

.

.

EPOV

Something in the back of my mind told me that Eric wasn't entirely honest with us, his voice was shaky and his body was tense. I decided that I was going to have someone watching him but not let anyone else know I wasn't sure that he could be trusted but I knew that Bella would take his side if she had to choose.

"Ok it's late and I know that Eric has school in the morning so why don't we all get some sleep? Bella let me take you down to the gate so that we can get you access ok?" I looked at Sam trying to tell him with my eyes to stay behind; I noticed he gave me a slight nod of the head meaning he understood.

"Ok" she said trying not to yawn, I knew she had to be tired but I didn't want to wait on this incase I couldn't be here in the morning when she left. I offered her my hand helping her up from the couch she was on; Eric had already gone to bed so it was just Bella, Sam, and I walking to the gate.

"Do you have anymore questions about anything that's going on?"

"No not yet maybe I will tomorrow, right now I'm just too tired to think."

"Let's get this done then so you can rest." She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around her waist shivering. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder bringing her closer to me so she would be warmer; when she did it was a perfect fit. We got to the gate and I introduced her to Jeff and Harry, both took to her right away.

"I need you to get her set up with access to the house, her and her brother Eric will be living there for a little while. Eric is in school and will be picked up by Sam so he won't need the access right away."

"Not a problem boss, Bella come with me so that I can get your picture and prints then we can get you set up with a code for the gate as well."

"Why do you need my picture and prints?"

"The gate uses your thumb print and an access code, the picture is so that if for some reason your code didn't work and neither one of us were here then the guard on duty would know that it's ok to let you in."

"Ok that makes sense then," she followed them into the room; while she did that I took Sam outside so that I could talk to him.

"I want you to watch Eric but don't let him or Bella see you if possible," he nodded letting me know that he was listening. "I'm not sure what it is but something isn't right, when he was shown the picture of Black his body tensed and his voice shook when he said he didn't know who he was."

"Ok, do you want his phone calls monitored as well? I know that he doesn't have a cell right now but we could easily get him one that has everything we would need on it."

"Not a bad idea, I would like to put a GPS chip on Bella's also just incase something were to happen."

"Easily done we just need her phone, I have extra ones in the house." I nodded my head, just then Bella came out with Harry and Jeff.

"When they said they were going to take my prints I thought it would be something without getting ink on my hands." At least she was laughing about it, we walked back to the house once everything was done and she was showed how to use her code and prints.

"Bella I would like to put a GPS chip in your cell phone just as a precaution. Should something happen and you were to get separated from Liam it would give us a chance at finding you."

"Ok when we get back I can give it to you." When we walked into the house Sam went to get the chip for Bella's phone while she went to retrieve her phone for me, once that was done I walked her to her room.

"Thank you again Edward for everything that you have done."

"I just want you to be safe and healthy, no thanks is needed." She wrapped her arms around my neck giving me a hug; it felt great to have her in my arms

"Good night, I'll see you at lunch tomorrow." I kissed the side of her head and walked into my room getting ready for bed, I fell asleep with the thoughts of Bella.

.

.

.

BPOV

After saying goodnight to Edward I closed the door and walked over to the bathroom. I decided that taking a nice hot bath was what I needed tonight. Once the water was hot enough I stripped off my clothes and climbed in, I had added some strawberry bubble bath that was in here. It was nice to relax and not worry about anything for a few hours; once the water was cold I got out and wrapped myself into a huge soft towel. When I walked into the bedroom I noticed that the lights were off, I could have sworn that I left them on I went over to the light switch and flicked them back on. When I turned around I got the biggest shock of my life, my bed was covered in what I hoped was red pain. I started to scream just as the door opened to my room everything went black.

.

.

.

.

AN: I don't know anything about bombs so this information isn't correct I'm sure. I hope that you enjoyed the multiple POV's. Not sure when the next update will be.


	4. TEASER

SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE HOPE THIS WILL HELP YOU UNTIL I CAN GET THIS CHAPTER RIGHT LOL

TEASER:

"Excuse me sir but you're going to need to leave."

"Why?"

"There are other people who would like a place to sit also and you have been here all day."

"I see open tables, they can sit there." I could see the steam coming from her ears she was getting mad, Liam just acted like he didn't have a care in the world and what she said didn't matter to him at all. In a way it was funny to watch but I didn't want her to call the cops or anything either.

"Those will be full at the lunch rush, why are you here?"

"That is none of your concern ma'ma. I am a paying customer that's all you need to worry about." You could tell that he was getting annoyed with her now. I was trying not to laugh at the situation, I felt Edward put his hands on my waist and pull me down so that I was sitting on his lap. I was going to stay there until someone needed anything because this was just to much fun to watch.

"Well if you don't leave then I will call the cops and have you banned from here."

"On what grounds? I'm not bothering anyone and I have a bill going now that I plan on paying for when I leave tonight. So I ask on what grounds are you going to call the cops on?"

"Loitering," she said with a smirk thinking that she could get him on that.

"But I'm not loitering, I have been buying food while I've been here." He had a point there really wasn't anything that she could do to make him leave and neither could the cops.

"You're not doing anything but sitting here looking out the window so you really need to leave now."

"Sorry but I can't, I'm working."

"On what, people watching?"

"Yes actually I am, is there something wrong with that?"

"You need to leave, you can watch people from outside on a park bench or go for a walk."

"I happen to like this area just fine ma'ma, plus it looks like it might rain and I don't want to be out in that walking around or sitting on a park bench as you said." She was getting really irritated with him now, you could hear people in the Diner snickering. I had to burry my face in Edwards neck so that I didn't laugh out loud at this ridiculousness.

"It always looks like rain, buy an umbrella then either way you still need to leave." I noticed that some people were looking at her with raised eyebrows questioning what her deal was. I went over to a few tables to see how everything was.

"How is everything?"

"The food was great dear, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask for the check. I never realized that the management of this place was so poor, I can't believe that she is harassing that poor guy."

"I understand, but that guy happens to be a friend of mine. He's actually here watching me work, I've had some problems recently and need someone to help me so he's been here to look out for me. She just doesn't know that," I whispered to them. "If you're ready I can take care of everything for you."

"Thank you dear, I hope that the problem you have will be solved soon then." I told her thanks and left the bill for her, Lauren saw that they were walking out and had barely touched there food.

"Bella, what was wrong with there lunch?"

"Nothing Lauren, she just didn't want to watch the show anymore, she said she didn't know that management was so poor that they were harassing customers and didn't want to watch."

"Oh whatever, I don't harass the customers. You need to tell your friends to leave now." I stood in front of everyone making sure that I got there attention.

"Excuse me friends of mine but the boss has asked that everyone leave." Slowly Edward and his crew got up, next a few other tables who I didn't even know got up and were ready to walk out when Lauren stopped them.

"You all still need to pay before you leave."

"Why you just told us that we all had to leave, why would we pay for something that we didn't finish or in some cases didn't even get?" Leave it to Edward to help cause a scene, I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I was only meaning this man here needed to leave not everyone else sir."

"Actually you said that Bella needed to tell her friends to leave, well for all you know that could be everyone in here." Alice said.

"Fine whatever" she turned back to Liam "you still need to leave now or I will call the cops."

"Go ahead and call them I don't really care but I'm not leaving."

"Fine, I'll be back then," she left for the office I guess to call the cops.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own twilight or the characters. No copyright infringement intended on any names or places used in this story. I do not have a beta so I will apologies in advance for all spelling and grammar errors that are made. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you all make my day when I read them.

Chapter 3

EPOV

I had just fallen asleep when I heard this ear piercing scream coming from Bella's room, I quickly put on some sleep pants and ran into her room. When I got there she was passed out on the floor I carefully picked her up and took her into my room and laid her down on the bed. Once she was under the covers I went back into her room to see why she would have screamed. Sam, Alec, Liam, Eric, and I all walked into her room, there on her bed looked like someone took a can of paint and threw it. I went over to her bed running my hand on the top of the comforter to see if it was already dried and it was.

"Alec I want video footage of the hallway NOW! Sam call Corin I want her in here dusting for prints; Liam you will now be with Bella while she is in the Diner I don't want this shit to happen again."

"Sir" they all said together as they left to do as they were ordered. The only one left was Eric, he had this horrified look on his face I wasn't sure if it was because of his sister or how close the person had gotten or even if he was the one doing this to her.

"Where is Bella?"

"She was passed out when I walked into the room; I took her to mine for right now. If you want you can go sit with her I don't know if she's awake yet or not."

"I'm going to check on her," he said leaving the room. I went to bed to see if it was dry or still wet, that might tell us how long ago this was done. When I ran my hand over the blanket it was dry so this has been here for a while now. I was just walking out of the room when Corin was walking in.

"What the hell happened?" She asked me so I told her everything that I knew unfortunately it wasn't much. "Well at least they didn't go after her."

"Yeah but they shouldn't have been able to get in here without someone seeing them, I have Alec checking the security camera's in the hall right now. Liam will now be staying with her in the Diner while she is working, and Sam will be watching Eric now too." This was a good reason should someone see him watching Eric.

"I'll check for prints but I'm not sure if we will find any so I don't want you to get your hopes up yet. I'm also going to need Bella's and Eric's prints just to rule them out."

"I have Bella's down at the gate now, we walked down there earlier so that we could get her set up for access to the house but I don't have Eric's."

"Good I can use them; I'll get Eric's now that way he can get some rest before school in the morning."

"He's in my room with Bella right now; I was just going to check on her now so I will show you the way." Once we entered my room Eric was sitting beside Bella while she was still out, holding her hand and apologizing over and over again.

"Eric, Corin needs to take your prints so that we have them on file and so that it will rule you out for being in her room."

"Ok, what do I need to do?"

"Just come with me and I will take your prints then you can get some more sleep before school." He gave Bella a kiss on the head and left with Corin, I took his place next to Bella.

"You need to wake up beautiful; I need to see those brown eyes of yours." I whispered to her while I gently stroked her cheek. "I will find out who is doing this to you sweetheart and when I do there will be hell to pay for it." As I was talking to her I noticed that her eyes were moving under the lids a sign that she was starting to wake up. "Open those beautiful brown eyes for me baby." Slowly her eyes started to open when they did I said a quiet "Hi."

"What happened? How did I get in here and where is here?"

"What do you remember?"

"I had said goodnight to you and then went to take a bath to help me relax, when I came out the light was off. I thought it was odd because I didn't remember turning it off before I went into the bathroom. When I turned it back on I walked over to the bed and noticed that something was on it, I must have freaked out and then passed out."

"I heard you scream so I ran into your room, when I found you; you were already on the floor passed out. I carried you into my room which is where you are now. Corin is dusting for prints now to see if we can find anything, Alec is checking the security footage also to see if anyone went into your room. Liam is going to be sitting in the Diner while you are at work just incase something were to happen."

"Ok, do I need to talk to Corin?"

"Yeah she will probably want to talk to you just to take a statement of what happened. What do you want to drink?"

"I'm fine thank you. How long do you think she will be? I need to get some rest before work tomorrow and I don't want to be in the way."

"You can sleep here if you like or in another room but until we know more the room you were in is now off limits. Unless you need clothes but not to sleep in, we are going to have to clean the room good before you go back in there."

"Ok, um I'll sleep in one of the other rooms I guess until everything has been cleaned." I was a little sad, I would have liked to hold her in my arms while sleeping but I could understand her not wanting to, it's not like we really knew each other.

BPOV

He looked so sad when I said that I wanted to sleep in one of the other rooms but I just wasn't ready for that yet. I mean we aren't even dating yet why would I sleep with him? I was still shaken up about what happened but I knew that Edward had a lot of security in this house so he would hopefully be able to find out who did this.

"Where is Eric?"

"Corin had to take his prints because we didn't have them yet, when she was done he was going to go back to sleep. He stayed in here for a little bit while you were out but I told him to get some sleep I knew that he had school in the morning."

"Ok good, I would have told him the same thing. Do I need to give my prints to her also?"

"No you already have your prints on file, when we did them earlier at the gate." I nodded in understanding; I guess I didn't think about that. I started to get up from the bed so that he could get some sleep himself, when he saw what I was doing he came around to help me up.

"What happens now?"

"I'm waiting for Alec to get back to me about the security footage to see if there was anyone in your room today. Then we have to wait for Corin, if she found any prints other then the people in the house we will know more, but right now there is nothing that we can do."

"Ok, goodnight again Edward, and thank you."

"Goodnight beautiful, I'll see you at lunch tomorrow ok?" I nodded to him and left to find another room to sleep in.

.

.

.

I was a few minutes late this morning, I managed to get lost on my way; hey I had never been to Edwards house so I wasn't familiar with the area sue me.

"It's about time your lazy ass showed up; if you're going to be late again don't bother coming in at all." When she turned her back to me I flipped her off. Liam was sitting in one of the tables by the window when we got there; I walked up to him and asked what he wanted to drink and if he wanted anything to eat yet. I didn't want him to have to deal with Lauren and her bitchiness this early in the morning. Once he was all set I went to take care of my other tables, the day went by fairly quickly at least up till lunch time. The whole crew walked in Edward and his men followed by Alice and Rose.

"Hey Bella I heard what happened at the apartment yesterday, how are you doing?"

"I'm ok a little shaken but I'll get over it. What are you guys having today?" Everyone put in there order, when it was done I brought it out to them and told them I would be back.

"You need to tell that guy by the window it's time for him to go, there are other people that need a place to sit and he has been here since this morning."

"Why? He's not doing anything; he has ordered meals and drinks. He's a paying customer just like everyone else is. If you want him to leave then you say something, I'm not going to get involved in it." I knew she was talking about Liam but I wasn't sure what to tell her. I walked back to Edward to let him know what was going on and how it should be handled.

"Lauren, my manager, is going to tell Liam that he has to leave so that others can have a place to sit. She doesn't like that he has been here all day; I didn't know what to tell her."

"Don't worry about baby, he'll tell her what she can do with that idea. Is there a reason that you don't want her to know about him?"

"Not really, she bitched me out this morning about being late and said that if I was going to be late again then not to show up at all. I just don't want to give her a reason to fire me is all."

"Well if she gives Liam to much of a hassle then I'll say something but let's just let him deal with her." We all turned our attention to Lauren and Liam, I was curious to see what would happen.

"Excuse me sir but you're going to need to leave."

"Why?"

"There are other people who would like a place to sit also and you have been here all day."

"I see open tables, they can sit there." I could see the steam coming from her ears she was getting mad, Liam just acted like he didn't have a care in the world and what she said didn't matter to him at all. In a way it was funny to watch but I didn't want her to call the cops or anything either.

"Those will be full at the lunch rush, why are you here?"

"That is none of your concern ma'ma. I am a paying customer that's all you need to worry about." You could tell that he was getting annoyed with her now. I was trying not to laugh at the situation, I felt Edward put his hands on my waist and pull me down so that I was sitting on his lap. I was going to stay there until someone needed anything because this was just too much fun to watch.

"Well if you don't leave then I will call the cops and have you banned from here."

"On what grounds? I'm not bothering anyone and I have a bill going now that I plan on paying for when I leave tonight. So I ask on what grounds are you going to call the cops on?"

"Loitering," she said with a smirk, thinking that she could get him on that.

"But I'm not loitering; I have been buying food while I've been here." He had a point there really wasn't anything that she could do to make him leave and neither could the cops.

"You're not doing anything but sitting here looking out the window so you really need to leave now."

"Sorry but I can't, I'm working."

"On what, people watching?"

"Yes actually I am, is there something wrong with that?"

"You need to leave; you can watch people from outside on a park bench or go for a walk."

"I happen to like this area just fine ma'ma, plus it looks like it might rain and I don't want to be out in that walking around or sitting on a park bench as you said." She was getting really irritated with him now; you could hear people in the Diner snickering. I had to burry my face in Edward's neck so that I didn't laugh out loud at this ridiculousness.

"It always looks like rain; buy an umbrella then either way you still need to leave." I noticed that some people were looking at her with raised eyebrows questioning what her deal was. I went over to a few tables to see how everything was.

"How is everything?"

"The food was great dear, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask for the check. I never realized that the management of this place was so poor, I can't believe that she is harassing that poor guy."

"I understand, but that guy happens to be a friend of mine. He's actually here watching me work; I've had some problems recently and need someone to help me so he's been here to look out for me. She just doesn't know that," I whispered to them. "If you're ready I can take care of everything for you."

"Thank you dear, I hope that the problem you have will be solved soon then." I told her thanks and left the bill for her, Lauren saw that they were walking out and had barely touched there food.

"Bella, what was wrong with there lunch?"

"Nothing Lauren, she just didn't want to watch the show anymore, she said she didn't know that management was so poor that they were harassing customers and didn't want to watch."

"Oh whatever, I don't harass the customers. You need to tell your friends to leave now." I stood in front of everyone making sure that I got there attention.

"Excuse me friends of mine but the boss has asked that everyone leave." Slowly Edward and his crew got up; next a few other tables who I didn't even know got up and were ready to walk out when Lauren stopped them.

"You all still need to pay before you leave."

"Why you just told us that we all had to leave, why would we pay for something that we didn't finish or in some cases didn't even get?" Leave it to Edward to help cause a scene, I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I was only meaning this man here needed to leave not everyone else sir."

"Actually you said that Bella needed to tell her friends to leave, well for all you know that could be everyone in here." Alice said.

"Fine whatever" she turned back to Liam "you still need to leave now or I will call the cops."

"Go ahead and call them I don't really care but I'm not leaving."

"Fine, I'll be back then," she left for the office I guess to call the cops.

"You all can stay and enjoy your lunch nobody really needs to leave." I said to everyone, I didn't want them to get the wrong idea about this place and not come back or tell there friends and then we go out of business. Everyone returned to there seats and started eating again, I went back over to Edward and the crew waiting to see what was going to happen with Lauren.

"Is she always like this?" Liam came over to ask me, I just nodded in response I didn't have anything nice to say so I figured it was better to keep my mouth shut. "What a bitch, I didn't think you would want her to know why I was here but I'm going to have to tell the cops when they get here."

"Maybe she won't really call the cops, she's just saying that to see if you will leave," Alice said.

"It's possible she knows that she's wrong and by having the cops come here it would just humiliate her." I left then and went to take care of the tables that were getting ready to leave; I told them how sorry I was about the drama today and thanked them for coming. Most said they would be back but hoped that they didn't get a show like today. Lauren still hadn't been back out and the cops didn't show if she really did call them then they would have been here by now so it was safe to say they weren't coming out. Edward and his men were getting ready to leave along with Alice and Rose, who still hasn't talked to me.

"I'll see you at home baby, I hope that she stays in the office and doesn't come back out until you have left for the night."

"I'm not that lucky, the punch clock is right in front of her office so I know that she will see me when I leave."

"Take Liam back there with you then I don't think she will say much with him there, then again maybe she will." He laughed; I gave him a hug goodbye and said that I would see him at home. The rest of my shift was uneventful, Lauren didn't come out of her office and when I punched out the door was closed.

.

.

EPOV

When lunch was over I kept thinking about what Bella's boss did in front of everyone, if it would have been my business I would have fired her on the spot, maybe I can check into her manager and have a talk with him or her.

Once we were back at the warehouse I wanted to get to business, starting with who was in Bella's room last night.

"What did you find on the security footage at the house Alec?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing! The only people who went into her room where the housekeeper that morning, you two when she got there and her brother that's it."

"Have you heard from Corin this morning about the prints?"

"No I haven't, I was hoping to hear something soon but if she's busy then it may take until tonight before she can tell us anything." I nodded, not exactly what I wanted to hear but whatever.

"Ok so we still know nothing! What have we found out on Black and his obsession with Bella?"

"I'm not so sure that he's after Bella, I didn't know this but the guy is dating a woman names Leah and has been for about 3 years now. She is being used as a pawn for someone the problem is I can't figure out whom. I had thought maybe it was to get to you so that you would let your guard down but he hasn't been around this area for a while now. Her parents have passed but they were clean, even her brother, I'm at a loss here as to who it could be." Felix told me, he was the private investigator that I had hired to find a connection with all of this.

"Keep looking Felix, there has to be something that we're missing here. Have you looked into the people that she works with?"

"Not yet, I just finished looking into her parents."

"Thanks let me know what you find."

"We have a shipment of coke scheduled to come in what do you want to do about it?" Emmett asked me, I had forgotten about that until he said something.

"Store it at the club and contact the sellers, we can cut them a "good deal" if they are buying more. Make sure the workers at the club don't get into it though, I want that shit locked up tight."

"Not a problemo boss."

"We have the Russians coming in next month, are they going to be staying at the mansion with Bella there?" Jasper asked me, I would normally have them at the house but I didn't know this time if it would be a good idea.

"Not sure yet, let's see what's going on with that when it's closer to them getting here. I may put them up in one of my hotels not sure yet."

"The plans are coming along on the new club too, they said that it should be done it about 2 to 3 months then we can get things set up inside. Have you thought of a name yet?"

"I have club Elite now and that's doing well, I was actually thinking about calling it Underground. I wanted the inside to be like you were in an underground club; the building is all brinks so I think it would work."

"Sounds cool," Jasper said. We finished with the business talk and then headed home, I haven't seen Bella since lunch and I was starting to miss her.

BPOV:

When I got home Edward still wasn't there, I didn't have to pick up Eric until around 6pm after basketball practice so I thought I would go swimming. I walked into the room that used to be mine to find something that I could swim in but I didn't find any of my clothing. I walked into the room that was now mine to find everything already in there and put away with a note from Alice that said: I had the housekeeper wash all of your clothes and put them away for you, I hope that you're not mad. I also noticed that you didn't have a swim suite so I bought one for you, hope that you like it. I thought it was nice of her and when I went to pick it up I noticed that it was a bikini, not something that I would normally wear but it was pretty. Once I had put the suite on I headed for the indoor pool, the water was nice and warm almost like bath water but just slightly cooler. I set the alarm on my phone so that I would have enough time to get Eric from school. I had been in the pool relaxing for a while thinking about everything that had happened that I didn't hear anyone enter the area.

"Well now this is nice to see," Edward said. I was so startled that I screamed out in fright and fell off the lounger that I was on right into the pool. I came up sputtering and trying to wipe the water out of my face and catch my breath. "I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you like that, and I thought that you heard me come into the room." He said laughing at me, when I finally looked at him I noticed that he was still in the suite and didn't have his swim trunks on. He was standing next to the side of the pool crouched down by where I had been resting, I started to swim up to him by the side.

"I guess I didn't realize that I was so lost in my head. How was your day?" He was looking at me like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"It was ok, how was work after we left, did that bitch give you anymore problems?" He reached out to stroke my cheek when I grabbed his hand catching him off guard and pulled him into the pool with me. When he came back up I knew then that I was in trouble, I started to swim toward the stairs.

"You know that wasn't very nice of you, I'm going to get you back now." He said as he was swimming towards me with a look of determination on his face, I had no idea what he had planed so I ran. "You can run but I will get you!" He told me as he was getting out of the pool; I was already running up the stairs trying to get away from him. I had made it to the second set of stairs when I heard him so I ran as fast as I could to get to my room before he got to me. Just as I was opening the door he reached me, turning me around so that I was facing him now.

"I've go you know, what are you going to do?"

AN:

I know you all hate me for leaving it there, but if I didn't do a cliffy the story would loose interest and you can't have that. LOL. Review and let me here your thoughts good or bad.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own twilight or the characters. No copyright infringement intended on any names or places used in this story. I do not have a beta so I will apologies in advance for all spelling and grammar errors that are made. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you all make my day when I read them.

WARNING: There will be citrus in this chapter, you have been warned!

Chapter 6

"_I've got you now, what are you going to do?"_

BPOV:

"Um, run?"

"Nope, you already ran."

"Hide?"

"Try again."

"Give up?"

"Yep, you got it." He was close to my face; I wasn't sure what he was going to do now. Just as I was about to ask him he kissed me. It was soft and slow at first and then became hard and possessive, like he was claiming me as his, little did he know that I already was. I kissed him back just as needy; needing to feel his body closer to mine I pulled him to me by grabbing a hold of his shirt. I felt him press me against the door with his whole body, when he did I could feel his length on my stomach and boy did it feel big to me. I was so caught up in the kiss and the feeling of him that I didn't even hear anyone come up the stairs until I heard someone clearing there throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Corin is here to talk about what she found in Bella's room." Alec said and then walked away. Edward had kept his forehead on mine, while we both struggled to catch our breaths.

"I have been waiting to do that since the first time I saw you." He said kissing me chastely before releasing me, "Why don't you get changed, I'll wait here for you and then we can go talk to Corin about what she found."

"Ok, I'll be back in just a few, why don't you change too? I would say that I'm sorry about pulling you in, but it was just too tempting." I stretched up on my toes and kissed his lips again and darted into the room before he could say anything.

"I will get you back for that just so you know," he shouted threw the door before walking away.

Once I was changed I opened the door but Edward wasn't out yet so I waited by his door for him. I heard the shower running so I knew that he would still be a few minutes, what I wasn't expecting to hear was him calling my name. Thinking that something was wrong I rushed into his bathroom but what I found was the hottest thing ever, Edward was stroking himself while thinking about me. I was getting wet watching him; I didn't think that he heard me come in because he didn't stop. I just watched mesmerized in his movements, I'm not normally one to do things like this but it was just so hot to watch.

"Oh god Bella you feel so good." I whimpered at the sound of his voice, it was dripping with lust. "That's it baby just like that," he said.

I hadn't even realized that I had been moving my hand down to my pussy and rubbing myself until Edward turned around and saw me, but he didn't stop what he was doing. He opened up the shower door so that I could see him better.

"Why don't you come in here and join me let me help you get cleaned up." I knew there was double meaning to his words but I didn't really care. I stripped off my clothes as fast as I could and joined him in the shower. "Do you enjoy watching me stroke myself while thinking about you?"

"God yes," I said as I was rubbing my clit and watching him continue stroking himself.

"I love watching you play with that delectable pussy you have. I want to taste it myself," he stopped stroking himself and got down on his knees putting him right in front of my pussy and started to assault it with his tongue.

"Oh god, that feels so fucking good," I moaned out while grabbing his hair. I could feel myself getting closer to my orgasm when he suddenly pushed his fingers into me and started to rub that magic spot, instantly I saw stars. "OH GOD YES! I'm coming, I'm coming. Please for the love of god don't stop." And he didn't until I was coming down from my high; he had managed to clean me up, every last drop that expelled my body. When I looked down to see his face he wore a smug grin.

"I'm not god baby, but to watch you coming undone like that it the most wonderful sight to see." I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up to me, because he is so much stronger then me I knew he was helping me.

"Now it's my turn," I didn't give him a chance to respond before I had his hard cock in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the head which caused him to hiss. I ran my hand up his leg and gently grabbed his balls massaging them while I was sucking on his cock, I had taken him in as far as I could what wouldn't fit I used my other hand to pump him up and down in time with my mouth. He had been running his hands threw my hair when he suddenly grew larger and gripped my hair tightly, it didn't hurt, quite the opposite it was a pleasurable pain.

"OH SHIT! BELLA! I'm going to cum, move." He started to pull my hair so that I would release him but that only spurred me on, I hollowed my cheeks and sucked him hard causing him to cum while he was yelling my name. I swallowed everything that he gave me, when he was done his body sagged against the wall. I had just noticed that the shower water was cold and started to shiver. "Damn baby, that was so," he was breathing hard not able to finish what he was going to say.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it."

"I more than enjoyed that; I can't believe you did that for me, thank you." He said sweetly and kissed my lips, I thought that he would be grossed out but he wasn't in fact he licked my bottom lip so that I would open my mouth for him and when I did it turned into a heated kiss, I could feel him getting hard again. Just when I thought we were going to have some fun there was a knock at the door.

"Boss! Corin said to hurry the fuck up she don't have all fucking day!" I could easily hit Alec upside the head for cock blocking us.

"Cock blocker," Edward muttered and I laughed lightly. We finished up the shower as fast as we could because of the cold water once we were done we got dressed and headed to the living room to where Corin was along with the rest of Edwards crew. I noticed that Eric was also here, when I looked at the clock it was almost 7pm instantly I felt bad that I didn't pick him up like I wanted to. I went to sit next to him but he just looked at me like I was beneath his shoe and that really hurt, instead I sat next to Edward on the love seat.

"Ok Corin what have you found out?"

"I'm afraid it's not good news, the only prints that I found were of Jessica the housekeeper, yours, Bella's, and Eric's no one else's. I did find some hairs on the carpet but those belonged to the girls, I also tested the "paint" on the comforter."

"Ok why?"

"It wasn't paint, it was pig's blood." I thought I was going to be sick; I started to get up so that I could run for the bathroom but everything started to get dizzy and then went black.

EPOV:

I caught her just before she hit the ground, I knew that she was going to be sick but once she got up and started to sway I was right there so she would fall. I was shocked to hear that it was pig's blood that was on her blankets it made me want to be sick, now I really wanted whoever it was to rot in hell. I picked her up and laid her down on the loveseat that we were on and placed a blanket around her to keep her warm, I knew that her body was in shock.

"Jasper call Dr. Tia I want her to come and check on Bella, I know that her body is in shock right now but I want someone to look her over." He nodded and did as I told him too.

"Emmett, I want more security around Bella let's see about getting another guard with her, it's nothing against you Liam so please don't take offense, something tells me you are going to need the help soon."

"Not a problem boss I understand completely, I want her to be safe as possible also."

"Corin do you have anything else that you need to add to what you found out or was that everything?"

"No there's more, I looked into how someone would have obtained pigs blood and how it would have to be stored so that it wouldn't smell and how long it would take to dry. Whoever did this would have to have done it as soon as you got here or before, it takes almost 6 hours for the blood to dry. It also has to be in a tightly sealed container so that the smell isn't noticed. As far as obtaining it well that's the tricky part, they don't just sell it you would have to know someone who worked at a slaughter house or kill the pig yourself but with the amount of blood there was, there is no way that one person would be able to get that amount of blood by themselves."

"So whoever did this knows someone who works at a slaughter house right?"

"I would guess so, I'm no expert at this but it's my belief that they would have yes. If someone did this themselves then they knew what they were doing or used many pigs to get that amount. When I checked the bed it went all the way threw the mattress and was dripping on to the floor. You are going to have to replace the carpet, bed and everything else in the room I'm sorry."

"FUCK!" I screamed I was frustrated that this person had gotten in here without us noticing. "I want this place on lockdown nobody enters without my knowledge; I want security upped outside also. I want to be notified of any and all activity when I'm not here are we clear on that?"

"Yes sir!" They all said in unison. Emmett had just come back from his security detail that I requested at the same time Dr. Tia showed up.

"What happened here Edward?" Tia asked me as she knelt next to me and Bella.

"This is Bella; she received some rather harsh news a few minutes ago. She turned ghost white and then stood up like she was going to leave the room, when she stood she started to sway and then passed out. I just wanted you to check her over and make sure that everything was ok with her, she's important to me and I want her well taken care of."

"Ok why don't we put her up in her bedroom and then I can check her over without doing this in front of everyone." I nodded and pulled her into my arms carrying her upstairs and into my bedroom; I didn't want to put her in hers yet because I wanted to be the one to watch over her.

"I'm going to put her in my room so that I can watch over her, her room is just that hers and I don't want to invade that, I've already invaded her life enough as it is."

"I understand Edward your life isn't easy and now that she's here you're going to have to watch over her as well."

"And her brother, he's only 17 but she has custody of him because there parents have passed away."

"Wow, how long ago was that?"

"Her father passed away about 4 years ago and her mother and step-father passed away a couple of years ago."

"Wow that must have been tuff for her and now she is being thrown into this life?"

"Not my life per say but someone is after her or using her to get to someone else. She's a waitress at Sandy's Diner that's where I met her at, I've known of her for about 3 months but I haven't really gotten to know her yet. She just had to move in with me two days ago, we've talked while she was at work but that was it. One day a couple of weeks ago I got a call from Corin that someone had broken into her apartment and then later which was two days ago it happened again. I showed up at her apartment because I was called by Corin, I was worried about Bella because she is such a lovely woman so full of life and vibrant and then one day coming into the Diner she was just so out of it. I don't know if she knew it or not but I could tell there was a difference so I had Liam watch her and then Corin called the first time. So now she's here, it happened again yesterday was the third time, someone got into the house and put pigs blood on her bed. Corin was just telling us what it was when she passed out." I had to explain some of what was going on so that Tia would know what to do to help her out if she could.

"I see, well I hate to say this but we are just going to have to let her wake up on her own. I know that you don't want to hear it but it's her body's way of dealing with the stress of everything. Once she is awake I'll be able to look at her better but I don't think there is anything wrong just based on what you are telling me."

"Ok I'll call you then when she wakes, is there any idea when that might be? Should I expect her to wake up tonight or will it be days?"

"It won't be days Edward don't worry so much, she will wake up either tonight or tomorrow depending on how fast her mind heals but it won't be days."

"Thank you for coming out Tia, I'll call you when she wakes up. Are you going to be around or do you have to work at the hospital tonight?"

"I'm on call so if you call and I don't answer right away then I'm at the E.R just leave me a message and I'll call you back when I can ok?"

"Yeah, thanks again," I knew that she worked at the hospital so I didn't want to keep her longer then needed. Tia showed herself out while I stayed by Bella, I wasn't ready to leave her yet. I stayed by her side the entire night and at some point Carmen came in and asked if I wanted anything to be delivered up to my room and if there was anything she could do for Bella or me. I had her bring dinner up and some bottles of water with a small cooler to store them in, I figured if Bella woke up she might be thirsty and would like to have something cold for her.

I must have fallen asleep at some point during the night because when I woke up I felt someone running there hand threw my hair; I turned my face toward the person and was rewarded by the fantastic smell of Bella. When I opened my eyes she was watching me, I slowly sat up in the bed so that I didn't startle her.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" She just shrugged her shoulders not really telling me anything, I moved so that I was laying down more and pulled her to me so that she was cradled into my side. "How long have you been awake and why didn't you wake me up? I didn't mean to fall asleep; I was waiting for you to wake up."

"It's ok, it was nice to wake up wrapped up in your arms I actually felt safe for a change. I haven't been awake that long maybe about 30 minutes or so, I just liked to watch you sleep you looked so peaceful."

"I know the feeling, I liked having you in my arms when I went to sleep and waking up to your beautiful face." I tiled her head up so that I could kiss her but she turned her face just at the last minute so I kissed her cheek, that wasn't going to work so I shifted us so that she was lying underneath me and kissed her lips.

"What do you feel like doing today?"

"What time is it? I have to be to work at 10am and I can't be late again." I rolled over to look at the clock when I looked I couldn't believe how early it was.

"It's only 5am, why don't you get some more sleep and I'll set the alarm for you so you have plenty of time to get ready and won't be late."

"Can you set it for 8am that will give me plenty of time to wake up and get ready." I nodded rolled back over to set the alarm and rolled back to her pulling her to my side and quickly falling back to sleep.

BPOV:

When I first woke up I could feel something heavy around my waist, at first I thought it was the person who was after me but then my other senses started to come around and I could smell Edwards sent. It took me a couple minutes to figure out how I ended up in here again but then everything came rushing back to me.

After he set the alarm we both went back to sleep, that was the first time in a long time that I felt safe enough. When the alarm went off, I went to roll over but was stopped again by strong arms holding me still. I felt him reach behind and literally smack his alarm clock; I'm guessing he wasn't ready to get up yet.

"Call in sick today baby, I don't want to let you go just yet. Or better yet just quit and let me take care of you and your brother," he whispered to me.

"I quite like this too but I need to get to work I'm sorry." I didn't answer him on the quitting my job, it would be nice but I was too used to taking care of myself that I couldn't let him do it. I felt him hold me tighter before reluctantly letting me go, I slowly got off the bed and headed to my room.

Once I was showered, alone unfortunately, dressed and ready for work I still had 30 minutes left before I had to leave so I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Carmen was in there getting things ready for dinner that night and asked me if I wanted anything to eat before work.

"Could I just get some toast, I'm not really hungry right now."

"Sure dear, how are you feeling."

"I'm ok I guess, my stomach is still upset but I'll be fine." She handed me the toast with butter, I thanked her for it and started eating while I was walking to my truck.

I got to work with Liam following me, he sat in the Diner again just like yesterday only this time Lauren didn't say anything to him. He had brought something to work on while he was here, I wasn't sure what but I didn't ask either. Lunch came and went like every other day but Edward and his men didn't show up, I guess he had something he needed to do today, it was disappointing but there wasn't anything that I could do about it. Once my shift was finished Liam and I headed home, on the way there I noticed another car following us, and I wasn't sure what to do about it so I called Liam.

"Hello Bella, to what are you calling me for?"

"Did you notice that you have another car behind you? It's been there since we left the Diner and I wasn't sure if I should just go home or not."

"Yeah I noticed that too, why don't you turn here at the next light and we'll see if they really are following us ok? Stay on the phone with me but put it on speaker so that it's not so obvious to them that we're talking ok? I'm going to leave it so they see me on the phone."

"Ok, I'm switching to speaker now." When the next light came up I turned like he had said to but the car was still behind us. "They're still there now what?" I was getting nervous about them something didn't feel right about the whole thing.

"Keep driving, do you know the way to the police station?"

"Not really, I haven't been in this area before, I knew how from my apartment but not from here."

"Ok then I'll tell you which ways to go, at the stop sign take a left, I'm going to pull into a driveway and then pull out behind them so don't freak out on me ok?"

"Too late for that I'm already freaked out." I said laughing nervously.

"There's no reason to be, I'm pulling in now keep driving until you get to the stop sign then turn left ok?"

"Yeah ok," I responded to him, I watched as he pulled into some random driveway acting like he was going to park and then pulled out behind the car that was now behind me. The front window was tinted so dark that you couldn't see inside to know who the driver was. "The front window is tinted; I can't see who the driver is."

"All the windows are tinted that dark, it's ok though. I'm going to call in the plate number but I don't want you to hang up the phone ok? I have another cell with me; I'm going to put you on speaker so you can still talk to me ok?"

"Ok," I said. I could hear him getting the other phone out and dialing numbers, I didn't know who he was calling.

"Hey it's me I have a plate number I need you to look up for me, Bella's being followed right now. I have her on speaker with the other phone so that we can still talk." He rattled off the number on the plate and waited until they told him who it was. "Shit, not good Char. Call boss and tell him the situation, I don't want to be in on that info at all." He said laughing to the person; I'm guessing it was Charlotte the computer guru. "Thanks, I owe you one." He ended the call and started to talk to me again. "Ok here's the situation, the person behind you it one of Blacks men, he doesn't know that we know it's him so I want you to keep driving but we are going to lead him to a warehouse. Don't freak out yet, this is one of Edward's places, Char is calling him now to tell him what's going on and he will be meeting us there. At this next intersection I want you to go right ok, take that all the way until I tell you to turn again, straight threw the stop signs and lights got it?"

"Yeah I got it, I'm turning now then." I followed his directions all the while the car following me, until we came to the warehouse. That's what it really looked like to; on of those old abandoned factories that everyone had forgotten was still there.

"What now? Do I just wait or go into the warehouse and were would I go?"

"Boss was reluctant but you are going to walk into the warehouse like you were supposed to be there, remember Boss has eyes on you so don't worry ok. I turned off just down the street so it didn't look like it was a trap and set him running before we got him. I want you to walk into the warehouse and you will see a set of stairs to your right go up there and then lock the door no matter what you see or hear DO NOT open that door ok?"

"Got it, I'm going to hang up the phone now, thanks for everything Liam." I was acting like I was getting things ready to take out of the truck, I didn't know what this place had inside but I wasn't sure I really wanted to walk around and find out either. I got out of the truck with my phone in hand; I tried not to look around to see if I could see anyone, and walked into the building. Just like Liam had told me there were stairs to my right so I started walking up them, when I got there I found the office easily and went inside locking the door. I leaned against it and breathed out in relief, I had made it this far now, Edward and his men would take care of the rest. I looked around the office and found that it was really nice in here, there was one window I'm guessing went to see the warehouse activity but there was a blind on it and I wasn't about to open it to find out. The desk was clean, looked to be made of a dark wood of some kind with a glass top to it, on there was a computer, phone, pens, and paper the normal things for a desk. But what caught my eye was a picture frame, when I picked it up I was shocked to see it was a picture of me. I was working at the Diner waiting on tables when it was taken, I thought it to be odd that he would have a picture of me while I was working, but when I looked at the date it was just before he started to come in everyday, it was taken the second time that he had come in. I didn't want to go threw his desk even though I was curious, I knew there were things that I didn't need or want to know about. I settled into the chair and grabbed the notepad that he had sitting there but something was written on it.

_Bella,_

_I know that you don't want to use anything in the office but you can, I have nothing to hide from you. The computer is yours to use there are some games and wi-fi. The password is your full first name and the year you were born. The office is sound proof so you won't be able to hear anything that is going on down below, I hope that will ease your fears some. I do have to say that I am so very proud of you, first for noticing that car behind you and calling Liam right away about it and second because of how strong you were while we tried to get you here safely. I watched you while you were in the truck even though you couldn't see me, the way it looked like you were bent over trying to get things together before you came in while you were really talking to Liam was very smart of you. I'm not sure how long this will take but when it's over I will come and get you, I am the only person who has a key to the office and once you locked the door nobody will be able to get in, even if they tried to shoot at the door, you are safe in there. I must go for now but please use the computer while you are here and if you want snoop threw everything like I said I have nothing to hide from you, you have my permission._

_Love _

_Edward_.

I couldn't believe that he would let me snoop threw his stuff, yes the idea was appealing but I still wanted to give him some privacy. He has told me about his conversation with Dr. Tia this morning and why he had put me in his room and not mine so the least I could do was respect his as well. I turned to the computer and put the password in and got another shock, his background was a picture of me sleeping. I just shook my head, how was he getting these pictures without me knowing? It didn't really matter to me much it's not like I was naked in any of them so it was fine. I pulled up my fan fiction account and started going threw some new stories to pass the time.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own twilight or the characters. No copyright infringement intended on any names or places used in this story. I do not have a beta so I will apologies in advance for all spelling and grammar errors that are made. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you all make my day when I read them.

Chapter 7:

EPOV:

When Char called and told me that Liam and Bella were being followed by one of Blacks men I was pissed. When Liam told me that he was behind the car I was a little relaxed, then he told me what Bella had done about seeing the car and calling him right away and that she was doing good under the pressure she was in. I was so damn proud of her, I knew that I was falling for her but to know that she could handle herself in a situation like this made me fall for her even more. I didn't want to have her here in the warehouse but I wanted to take care of this guy so I told Liam to bring her here and to wait in the office, I quickly ran up there to make sure it was clean. Everything looked fine so I wrote her a note telling her that she was safe and that if she looked threw anything I didn't really care it was the truth too. I wasn't going to hide anything from her, I also gave her the password she would need after I changed it the other one would be too hard to write and I didn't want to write the actual words incase someone found it. Liam had text me that they were here so I went to the roof and stood there watching her, I knew they couldn't see me even if they looked but I could see everything they did. She was smart to be off the phone before getting out or else the man may have suspected that she was on it the whole time. Once she was in the building I went down and waited to see if this guy was going to come in or not, we didn't have to wait long before he showed up. I had told all of my men to stay out of sight I wanted to watch this guy and see what his plans were.

"Where the hell did she go?" The man said to himself, he pulled out his phone and started to dial. "Hey boss, I followed her like you said…yeah…I'm at some warehouse right now…why? I don't know…ok, ok…I can't find her anywhere it's like she vanished…I'll see if I can find one, I'll call you when I find her." He hung up the phone, the person on the other end's voice was too low for me to hear what was being said but I knew that his only reason for following her was to kidnap her and I wasn't going to allow that. I watched him walk around looking behind pallets and boxes that were stacked up, then he started walking towards the stairs that's when I let myself be known to him.

"Is there a reason that you are snooping threw my building?"

"There was a women here have you seen her?" I just raised my eyebrow at him saying 'are you serious' but he didn't seem to catch on, moron. "I was following her here, she said she would be just a minute but I was getting worried about her so I came in looking for her." What a bunch of shit, I knew that he wasn't worried about her and that he never talked to her but I stayed silent waiting to see what else he might say.

"I haven't seen a woman here, are you sure she's still here? There was only one car out front that I saw when I came in." If he were to check now Bella's truck had been towed down the road and covered with a tarp so that it wouldn't be found.

"Shit, I hope she didn't leave." He started walking back towards the door when two of my bodyguards blocked his exit by standing in the door with there arms crossed over there chests. "What the hell?" Did this guy really not know who he was messing with? Brady and Emmett grabbed his arms and brought him to a chair that we had sitting in the middle of the place. Once he was seated Jasper tied him up expertly, if he moved then the ropes would tighten, if he stayed still then he would be fine.

"What the hell is going on? I haven't done anything!" If he really thought that I was buying his shit he was sorely mistaken.

"What is your name and who do you work for?"

"Fuck you why should I give you my name? I don't work for anyone asshole!"

"It's not very smart to be yelling at the person who is having you tied to a chair now is it? I want to know who you work for so that way when I kill you I know where to send the body. I would like to attach a note with your name on it so that they will know who it is I sent them." I told him in my most demanding voice, I could visibly see the man shudder.

"Listen I don't know who it is ok? I was just told to pick her up and call when I was done then they would tell me where to drop her off at."

"Is there a reason why you did this? Money, drugs, someone after your family perhaps?"

"I don't do drugs."

"Then it must be money, my guess is that you owe someone big and they are going after your family to collect. In turn by going after MY family they will leave you and your family alone am I correct?" He didn't say anything just nodded his head.

"This is what you are going to do then; I want you to call your boss and tell them you found her and are bringing her in. You will do this on speakerphone, I don't want any funny business either."

"Why so that you can kill me after you get the information? I'm going to die either way so what difference does it make to me?"

"If you do this I might just let you live. IF I let you live then you will be working for me, I won't go after your family either and I will make sure that they are safe. I'm giving you a second chance at life it's in your hands now."

"What would I have to do for you?"

"I'll let you know when the time comes only if this works out. If it doesn't then well there is nothing I can do for you. Take it or leave it it's your choice."

"Personally man if I were you I would take the deal, I can guarantee that you won't get this opportunity again. I've known him since I was 3 years old and he has never and I mean never given anyone a second chance that has crossed him." Jasper told him, he wasn't lying either I don't give second chances. I could see this guy really considering taking this offer, I just hoped it didn't back fire on me.

"Ok I'll do just as long as my family is safe I don't care what happens to me."

"What's your name?"

"Riley Briars sir."

"I want you to call your boss, once that is done then we can go from there." I nodded to Jasper to untie him but only one hand; I didn't want to take any chances that he ran. Once Jazz untied his hand he got his phone out and put it on speaker right away then dialed the number.

"Did you find her?" The voice asked I didn't recognize who it was.

"Yeah I got her, man that bitch can fight too. I got her tied up and taped her mouth shut she's in the back of the car now, what's next boss?" Riley asked, he sounded like he was cool not in any trouble at all, I was hoping that I could trust this guy not to fuck me over.

"Do you know where the old watermill is?" Riley looked up at me to see if I knew and I nodded, he told the guy he knew where it was. "Good bring here there, I'll be waiting for you there." He hung up the phone without saying anything else; once the dial tone sounded I knew that it was safe to talk again. Jasper tied up his hand again but used a different knot so that it wouldn't tighten when he moved but he wouldn't be able to get lose either.

"Ok we are going to that watermill, Liam I want you to take Bella home and don't let her leave either I know that she was going to get Eric from school but I'll have Sam pick him up. Emmett, Jasper, and Brady you all will be coming with me while Alec I want you to stay here with Riley. IF everything goes well then I will release Riley myself. Riley sit tight and for your sake hope for the best, if you some how tipped them off that we are coming then it's your life on the line along with everyone else got it?"

"Yes sir got it. I will swear on my daughter's life that I didn't tip them off."

"What are your daughters' name, and any other family members that you have."

"My wife is Rachael, my 6 year old is Elizabeth but we call her Liz for short, and my 8 year old is Vera. My children mean the world to me and I would do anything for them, don't get me wrong I love my wife too but my girls are my pride and joy."

"I can understand that, I don't have any children myself right now but I hope to one day." I can't wait to watch Bella's stomach swell knowing that my child is in there, I just hope that it's a girl who looks just as beautiful as her mother. Once everyone was ready we headed out to the watermill, I made sure that we had plenty of ammo, guns, knives, and anything else that we would need even C4. I have every intension of blowing this place up, but first I needed to get Bella home. I walked up the stairs and unlocked the door to find that she was on the computer so engrossed in her reading she didn't hear me come in.

I cleared my throat to get her attention, "I'm glad to see that you didn't sit up here bored."

"No, I didn't know what else to do so I started catching up on some of my stories that I read online, are you done already?"

"Not quite baby, Liam is going to take you home, Sam is going to pick up Eric, and the rest of us are heading to the old watermill. Right now I don't want you to leave the house ok; they think that the person who was going to kidnap you is bringing you to them so I don't want to tip them off by someone seeing you around town ok."

"Ok, I'm not going to fight you on my safety anymore. I just want to go home, shower and go to bed; this has been a long and tiring day."

"Fine with me and do try to get some sleep then. Liam is downstairs waiting to take you home, I'll be home as soon as I can." I pulled her into my arms and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, keeping my arm around her I walked her to Liam. Once she was gone I turned to the rest of the guys left telling them to follow me. The watermill was about an hour away from us so on the drive we did some planning, thinking of the best way to get in and take them off guard. Brady and Jasper went in threw the back while Emmett and I went in threw the front; I wanted them to see me coming but not until it was too late for them to do anything. Once in the watermill there were two guards sitting around doing nothing, I quietly snapped there neck and laid them down on the ground. When that was done we moved further into the building, peeking around corners to see if there was anyone in the way. I could see Jasper and Brady on the other side, in the middle of the watermill there was two men sitting down. I quietly stepped around the box that was hiding me, when I did both men jumped to there feet drawing there guns from there holders.

"What are you doing here? Where is Riley?" The one man said, he looked familiar but I couldn't think of his name.

"I have come to collect you, Riley is at the warehouse detained for a moment, and he asked me to let you know there was a change of plans."

"I know who you are Cullen and I know that Riley didn't send you. He's on his way here now with your girlfriend." The second one said smugly, if he only knew. I laughed lightly while raising one eyebrow at him questioning his thoughts.

"What makes you think that? How did I know where you were, I mean someone would have had to tell me right?"

"Then we can wait until he gets here with your girl and see what happens," the first guy said.

"What are your names, I mean you know who I am so it's only fair that I know who you are."

"My name is not important to you; you're going to kill me regardless of what it is anyway."

"I'm curious, you look familiar to me and I can't place where I know you from."

"Yeah right," the first guy scuffed, I turned to the second one maybe he would be more helpful he hasn't said anything so far.

"What's your name since your friend won't tell me his." The guy just shrugged his shoulder at me, not very nice if you ask me. "Ok well since neither of you really want to cooperate then there is nothing left for me to do. Guys lets torch the place, I don't want anything left of this when it's gone." The two goons looked at each other and started to run, not knowing there was no place for them to go. Jasper and Brady caught them both easily and strapped them down to the chairs they were sitting on when we first came in. I was done fucking around with these people and tapped there mouth shut so I wouldn't have to listen to anything they had to say, I was tired, cranky, and just wanted to go home and cuddle with Bella for the night.

"J and B I want them tied up and making sure there is no chance for escape. Check for id as well make sure that there is nothing on them linking them to us either." When in a situations like this we didn't like to use full names on the off chance that something went wrong and they did get out. "E hand me the gas and then you can go I'm going to get the pleasure of watching these fuckers burn. Let this be a lesson learned to late for you, don't mess with me or my famiglia." I started pouring the gas around them, not too close but close enough that they were going to feel the heat first; I started the fire and watched as they both started to squirm in the chairs trying to find a way out but I knew that J has them tied so there is no way out for them. As I walked away satisfied they were going nowhere and they knew it, I trailed the gas behind me making sure to get other areas of the watermill, it's a good thing they don't use this place anymore. Once out of the building I walked to the car leaving the gas can behind at the door waiting for the fire to catch up to it and watched as it exploded. When you could hear the sirens in the distance it was time to go home, we all climbed back in the car and headed to the warehouse where Riley and Alec where at. When we got there Riley was telling Alec about his kids and wife, it was nice to hear that he loved them so much, he was also telling about how he got into this mess to begin with.

"I had a gambling problem up till about 6 months ago, but it was too late by then I guess. I had a bookie come after me but I didn't know that he was part of the Quileute family, when he caught up to me I was almost 100 grand in debt, I know that doesn't seem like much but when you're unemployed it was. I had lost my job do to the addiction and my wife was on the verge of leaving me for it. When the guy said that he would take the money from my family I didn't know what he meant at first, then he told me in detail what he would do to them, needless to say I said I would do anything they wanted me too. What I didn't know at the time was that it was going to be kidnapping another mafia leader's wife, if I would have known that I think I would have just killed myself instead. I really am sorry about all of that I had no idea at the time that she was with you." I could tell that he was real with me; he really had no idea what he was to do. I really like the thought of Bella as my wife, someday soon I hope that she would be but for now I wasn't going to correct him on it.

"You're luck that I'm giving you another chance, as Jazz told you before I have never done that before and I won't be doing it again. But you did right by me this time, most people in your shoes would do the same thing but then turn at the last second and stab me in the back by somehow alerting them to the fact that I was coming. I'm going to let you go, I want you to call your wife and have her and the kids pack bags for them and you. I'll have Alec take you home to pick them up and the bags and will bring you back to my house, from there we can decide where you are going to be the most help to me."

"I understand sir; I really do appreciate you not killing me right now." I nodded and untied him letting him call his wife and children. Once that was done Alec and he took off in the car to his house and I headed home to mine where I could finally see Bella and make sure that she was indeed ok.

BPOV:

When Liam and I got back to Edwards the first thing I did was take a nice long hot bubble bath to relax. I understood that I was in danger but I guess I never thought that someone would try to kidnap me. Liam told me that they had the person who was following me at the warehouse and that he told them what was going to happen to me next, but Edward was going to give him another chance, I'm not sure if it was because he had a wife and kids or if there was some other reason. I didn't think that mafia bosses ever gave second chances and Liam said that Edward has never given anyone a second chance but he must have seen something in this guy that made him do it. When I was done with my bath I put on some sleep pants and a tank top and walked downstairs to the kitchen, after everything that has happened today I was finally starting to get hungry. Carmen wasn't there, I looked at the clock in the kitchen and noticed that it was 11pm no wonder she wasn't here; she did leave a note for us that said how to re-heat the dinner she prepared for when we were hungry. That was one nice thing about living here, I didn't have to cook, I can but I'm not that great at it I usually eat take out or something from a box or can.

I noticed that Edward still wasn't home yet and was starting to get worried about him; Eric was home already along with Sam and Liam so I wasn't totally alone but it felt that way. After I finished eating I rinsed my plate off and put it in the dishwasher and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. I was just heading upstairs when I heard the front door open and the sound of voices. It sounded like two little girls and I wondered who they were, I walked over to the front door and stopped dead. There was Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Brady, Alec and a family I didn't know, one of the girls that I heard had to have been around 7 or 8 at the oldest and the other one looked to be around 4 or 5.

"I need you girls to be quiet for me please, there maybe some people sleeping and I don't want to disturb them yet ok?" He wasn't trying to control them just asking nicely to be quiet.

"Ok mister Edward, where is your wife you said that we would get to meet her, is she sleeping too?" The youngest one asked him, it was cute how she thought he was married and honestly it warmed my heart that he didn't correct her either.

"She might be, she's had a hard day today and I don't want to wake her up ok? But you will get to meet her in the morning before she goes to work I'm sure and her name is Bella." I walked around the corner so that I was visible to everyone but Edward didn't notice me right away he was too busy with the girls. "She works at the Diner so she has to be up really early in the morning to be at work and make sure that her brother gets to school too."

"I don't really have to be in that early," I said quietly so that I didn't startle anyone. Edward looked up from the girls and gave me a big smile which I returned I was glad to see that he was home and safe.

"Hey love, we didn't wake you did we?" He asked coming over to me and wrapping me in his strong arms, I wrapped my arms around his waste hugging him back just as tightly.

"No, I was just heading back upstairs when I heard the door open and the sound of two little girls talking so I though I would come and see who it was."

"I'll introduce you in a minute, please don't be alarmed ok. I know that I didn't tell you before but it was kind of a last minute thing, I'll explain everything later ok?"

"I'm not worried baby I trust you to know what you are doing and you must have had a good reason why." I stretched up on my toes and kissed his jaw lightly, he tightened his hold on me briefly before letting me go and turning us around to meet the others.

"Bella this is Riley, his wife Rachael, there 8 year old Vera, and there 6 year old Elizabeth but they call her Liz for short. Ladies this is Bella, her brother's name is Eric and he is 17 but I think he's asleep right now."

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"You too, um I just wanted to say sorry about earlier today." Riley said, he at least sounded sincere about it.

"I would say that I understand but right now I don't, if Edward is willing to give you another chance then I will try as well." I wasn't going to say that it was ok and I forgive him because honestly I didn't and wasn't sure that I ever could.

"That's all that I ask I can understand if you never forgive me for what I have done." I nodded my head in understanding at least he wasn't expecting me to ever forgive him. I wasn't sure how much his wife knew and didn't want to say much in front of the kids either they didn't need to know what was going on in this world.

"I'm going to head up to bed, it was nice meeting you all I'll see you in the morning for breakfast. Carmen can cook a great breakfast too." I turned to Edward then, "don't forget to leave her a note about the additions also she left your dinner in the fridge with how to reheat it."

"I'll go with you," he turned to the other then. "I'll be right back, why don't you wait in the living room and then we can go over where everyone is going to sleep when I get back." Emmett and Jasper lead the way to the living room while Edward and I went up to my room. Just as I was going to walk into my room Edward grabbed a hold of my hand dragging me into his room. I wasn't sure what he wanted to I just stayed by the door waiting for him to tell me what to do.

"I want you in my bed tonight, I mean if that's ok with you. I just want to hold you after everything that happened today." He was standing in front of me looking me in the eyes letting me see that vulnerability in him. I nodded my head yes, truthfully I didn't want to sleep alone either I wanted to feel his body next to mine and know that he was safe for another night. He walked me over to the bed and pulled down the comforter for me, I felt a little silly being tucked into bed by him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just like being tucked in when I was a kid it was funny when that thought went threw my head is all."

"I…yeah I guess you're right, I didn't even think about that. You're silly baby girl get some sleep I'll see you in the morning, is there anything that you want me to have Carmen make for breakfast?"

"No, just don't stay up to much longer please it's already after midnight and I want you in here with me soon."

"I'm just going to get everyone settled for the night and then I will be up." He gave me a sweat kiss on the lips before leaving me in the room. Once my head hit the pillow I was out for the night, I didn't even feel when Edward came to bed.

EPOV:

Once I had Bella tucked in my bed I went back downstairs and started to form a plan where everyone was going to sleep. I still had two bedrooms upstairs I wasn't sure if the girls would share a room or not, I guess if they didn't then someone would have to sleep downstairs and I wasn't sure how to work that either.

"Ok so I have one bedroom upstairs that is available and two more down here, I'm not sure what the sleeping arrangements are so that is up to you guys."

"The girls normally sleep in the same room, so we can stay in either place." Riley told us, his wife just gave him a look that clearly said he was sleeping on the floor. I'm guessing that she didn't know about his problem until today when he told her why they had to leave the house.

"I'll be sleeping in the same room as the girls, you mister will be sleeping someplace else. Do you have any animals here?" She asked me, I think I liked her she was going to make him sleep outside if I did.

"No I don't, but I don't think that would be necessary even if I did, like I said I have 3 other rooms available to use. Eric, Bella, and I are all upstairs."

"Then I will sleep up there, the girls can sleep down here that way if they wake up there is less chance of them waking anyone else up in the process." Riley said that was fine with me so I nodded my head and showed the girls the rooms they would be sleeping in. Rachael chose to stay in the same room with her daughters; there was a sofa bed in there as well that she could sleep on if she wanted too. I took Riley upstairs and showed him the other room that he was going to sleep in, I can't remember the last time that the house had this many people in it. Emmett and Jasper had both left for the night wanting to get home to there wives I'm sure and Brady, Sam, Liam, and Alec all went to the guard's house. I had another guest house in back of the property for all of the workers, they needed there space too. When everyone was settled for the night I went back into the kitchen and reheated the dinner that Carmen had left for me while I wrote her a note letting her know that we have a few guests in the house so to make extra for breakfast and dinner the next couple of days. I wasn't sure how long they were going to be here or what I was going to have Riley do yet.

When I got to my room I opened the door slowly so that I didn't wake Bella, but she was sound asleep already. I crawled in next to her and wrapped my body around her, I just needed to feel her and know that she was safe her in my arms.

.

.

.

AN:

Italian translations: thanks to Dictionary (dot) com.

Famiglia - family

I know nothing about guns or how to kill someone so if this isn't correct I apologies now.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own twilight or the characters. No copyright infringement intended on any names or places used in this story. I do not have a beta so I will apologies in advance for all spelling and grammar errors that are made. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you all make my day when I read them.

Chapter 8

BPOV:

Waking up with Edward again was heaven except that he was literally wrapped around me. I was lying on my side with my back to his chest, he had one arm around my waist holding me tightly to him and his leg was thrown over both of mine. The way he had me wrapped up it was like he was afraid I was going to disappear on him, unfortunately for my bladder he needed to let me go. I tried to move his arm from around me but he would just tightened his hold, I tried to shake him awake but he just held me tight not letting me go or making any indication that he was waking up.

"Edward, you have to get up," I said while shaking his arm, there was no response from him at all. "Edward let me up" I was getting frustrated with him now. Still nothing happened he didn't tighten or loosen his grip on me, I had finally had enough and yelled, "EDWARD!" That woke him up; he shot up out of bed grabbing his gun from the nightstand draw and held it to the door. If I wasn't so shocked I would have laughed but I don't think he would have thought it very funny.

"What's going on baby, did you hear something?"

"No Edward I didn't hear anything, I was trying to wake you up but you were dead to the world. I have to pee now move out of the way." I rushed to the bathroom with seconds to spare; when I was done I washed my hands, face, and brushed my teeth. When I walked back into the bedroom Edward was sitting up in bed waiting for me, the gun was nowhere to be found, he opened his arms to me and I climbed right in snuggling into his chest. We had been laying there for a while and I thought that maybe he fell back to sleep when he started to talk.

"Why did you yell?"

"I had been trying to get you to wake up for a few minutes, I was getting louder each time I said your name and was shaking you but you didn't wake up. I didn't know that you would react like that; I just thought that you would move so that I could get up. I have to admit watching you hold the gun like you did was pretty hot."

"I could have shot you or someone who was coming into the room on accident so please for the love of all that is holy do not do that again. So you thought that I was hot?"

"I wasn't worried about you shooting me, I knew that you wouldn't so stop being so dramatic. What did you expect me to do I had to pee and I couldn't hold it anymore, plus you were squishing me so it was making it worse. I had already tried to shake you and I had been calling your name that was the only other thing that I could think of to do."

"But you thought that I was hot right? Does it turn you on?" I knew he could feel my face heating up so I nodded my head.

"It was the way you quickly loaded the gun and were holding it," I mumbled in his chest. I could feel my head bouncing slightly while he tried not to laugh at me. "Shut it mister!" I slapped his chest and started to move away from him but he held me tighter to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He growled at me, I just looked up at him and shrugged. "Are you going into work today?"

"Yeah I don't really have much of a choice in the matter; Lauren isn't going to care about what happened to me last night."

"When are you going to quit that job and just stay home? I could come home at lunch and have a great meal here." He said wiggling his eyebrow at me, I just shook my head at him it's not the first time that he has asked me to stay home but I just don't feel right doing something like that. I knew that he was joking around but it was nice to know that he likes to have me here with him.

"It's been what 3 weeks since I moved in here? You're going to be tired of me soon enough, if I don't have my job what am I going to do? I can't sit around the house all day watching daytime TV."

"You could do whatever your heart desires, I know that you don't like working there and I'm not trying to pressure you into quitting but the option is there if you want it."

"Not right now, I'll live with the evil bitch of the west," I gave him a kiss on the lips and climbed off the bed to get ready for work. When I opened the door to Edwards room Riley was walking out of his fully dressed for the day, I had completely forgotten about them being here. I shut Edwards's door again and walked back over to his bed sitting on the end, I had some questions I wanted to ask about this situation.

"Did you change your mind already?" I just rolled my eyes at him while he had a smirk on his face.

"No, Riley just came out of his room and I wanted to ask you some questions about what's going on with this." Edward nodded his head for me to continue on. "What made you give him a second chance? I mean it's just that how can you be sure he isn't going to do something to set you up or try to get me again?"

"In my line of work," he rolled his eyes at his own joke. "You don't give second chances; I can't really say why I did it to be honest. He told us how he got involved with this and I can say that unfortunately his story isn't original. But he would do anything that could to keep his children and wife from getting hurt and I can respect that to some degree, he didn't know that he was messing with a mafia wife he said, if he knew then he would have taken his own life just so that his wife and children wouldn't have been harmed."

"I'm going to trust your judgment on this because I don't think that it would be in his benefit to stab you in the back but it's going to take me sometime to warm up to him. His children are cute though and his wife seemed to be nice, I haven't really talked to her yet but maybe I'll get the chance. Are they going to be staying here long or will they be in some sort of protection program for the mob?"

"I'm going to have him working for me now, I was thinking about putting him up at one of the penthouses in Mason hotel. It's not that I don't trust him but I know that he and his wife have things they are going to need to work out and with people around they're not going to. It was late last night and I really just wanted to get home to you so I told Alec to bring them here, we'll talk more about it later today."

"Ok I feel a little better about it now, but why did he call me your wife does he not know what's going on?"

"No he doesn't, in this world you protect your family and you are my family now. Even your brother is family, I'm thinking about putting him on as a bodyguard for Eric."

"Why? Is he in some sort of danger now too?"

"No it's just for protection in case the person after you tried to go after him is all; he's not in any danger that I know of anyway. It will also free up Sam to help me out when I need it, Sam knows how things are run down at the dock and other areas. It would take too long to train another person how to do everything that Sam already knows."

"Ok if you think that's best, I told you last night that I wasn't going to fight you on my security anymore and I meant that too." I leaned over and kissed him quickly before leaving the room again to get ready for work.

Once I was done I went into the kitchen to see everyone sitting around the table laughing and having breakfast, I sat down next to Edward and Eric.

"How was school yesterday? Did you get all of your homework done when you got home from practice?"

"Yes mom," he mocked me while rolling his eyes, I shoved his shoulder and told him to shove it. "I'm going to be late tonight coach wants us to have a mini game tonight before the first full game on Friday. Tomorrow we won't have practice if everything looks good for him tonight."

"What time do you think you're going to be home?"

"I'm not sure; I'll call you when practice gets out."

"Ok have fun at school then and I'll see you when you get home." I ruffed up his hair when I stood to leave; he just stuck his tongue out at me in response.

I made it to work with one minute to spare before Lauren bitched about me being late again. The day went like it usually does slow until lunch and then speed up after.

EPOV:

Once Bella and Eric had left I turned to Riley, he was talking to his children about what they were going to be doing in school today. The little one Liz was just in kindergarten while the older one Vera was in third grade; they seemed to like school so far. Rachael was going to be taking them but I wanted Alec to go with just to be safe, I wasn't sure what Black had planed and I told Riley that I would do what I could to keep his family safe. Once they were all off to school I had Riley and Brady come into my office.

"Brady I'm going to have Emmett look into getting Riley set up with security training. Riley I'm going to set you and your family up in the penthouse apartment at Mason Hotel, it's got three rooms so you should be more comfortable there. I'm going to have Emmett get you into the training program that he does for bodyguard training, it's a 6 week course that you will be doing and it won't be easy either. If you pass that with Emmett's approval then you are going to be Eric's bodyguard, right now Sam is watching him but I'm going to need him to help me soon. Liam as you know is Bella's bodyguard; Brady and Alec are mine for now. I'll introduce you to Jeff and Harry at the gate later today, there are going to take your finger prints so if you have a record of any kind now is the time to say something."

"I haven't been in trouble with the law just the wrong people."

"As long as there won't be any surprises then we're fine there. Everyone of my employee's has there prints on file in case something were to happen to them. I will be doing an extensive background check on you and your wife, one thing I DO NOT tolerate is the mistreatment of women and children, yes we are the mafia but that is one of my rules, if you do then you are gone and I don't mean that you will be fired either."

"I understand sir," he was listening and taking notes in his mind I could tell, I think he would do well as a bodyguard but I'm going to make sure Emmett pushes him extra hard so that he will think twice about what he did to me and my family.

"Alright let's get you packed up and then we can head over to the hotel when your wife gets back." He nodded his head and then left to get packed up, once his wife returned with Alec we loaded up the car and set out for the hotel. I had made the arrangements earlier so that they would have the place cleaned and stocked when we got there. I knew that they couldn't take many things last night before we left the house so we spent the day cleaning up there place and moving things into the new place for them. Once everything was done I had him turn in the keys to management, they still had another month left on there lease so I paid that in full and called a cleaning crew to come in and clean everything before they left for the last time. It didn't take long for everything to be done; the apartment was small only two bedrooms, a tiny kitchen, living room, and only one bathroom. The new place has 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, living room, dinning room, kitchen, and a laundry room, all furnished.

"WOW! This place is huge, how much are we going to be paying you a month for this?"

"We can discuss that later, right now I want you to train with Emmett, once you are done with that then we can talk about pricing."

"Ok I guess, I don't feel right not paying for this place though."

"It's not a permanent thing, you will be paying but you're going to need a job first before you can pay me."

"Yeah I kind of forgot about that sorry. When will I be starting with Emmett then?"

"I was thinking I would give you the weekend to get everyone settled in here and then Monday morning Emmett will be here to get you."

"Ok what time on Monday are you going to be here?" Riley asked Emmett.

"Bright and early man, I'm talking like 5am. Dress warm but bring clothes with you to change in later and stuff to take a shower too because you are going to sweat like you're in the desert." Riley nodded his head, he was ready for this or so he thinks he is. We got everything moved in and set up for them just in time for Rachael to pick up the kids from school. I didn't even realize the time when she left to pick up the kids so the rest of us left as well.

"Em I want you to work him like you would your regulars but a bit harder. I'm going to be calling Felix when I get home and have him do a background on the guy and his wife."

"Smart idea, what made you give him a second chance Edward, it's not like you?" Jasper asked me, I didn't really know why so I just shrugged my shoulders at him. When we pulled up to the gate I told the guys to go home, I was done for the day and just to drop me off at the gate, I would walk the rest of the way, so they did.

"Good evening Mr. Cullen," Jeff greeted me.

"Good evening Jeff how are you tonight?"

"I can't complain too much, even if I did there wouldn't be anyone who would listen anyway."

"I hear ya, is Bella home yet?"

"Not yet sir, she should be here shortly, she's normally home around 5pm or so and it's just going on 4pm now."

"Ok thank you, have a good night and try not to work to hard." We both laughed at that, his job wasn't too hard but he did have to watch monitors all day as well as the gate. I walked up to the house and found that absolutely nobody was home yet, in the last few weeks coming home had been great because there was someone here. Now it just seemed to be too quiet for me, I was longing for the noise that I never thought I would.

I figured now would be a good time to call Felix and have him look into the Briars family, I pulled out my phone and hit the number for him.

"Good evening Mr. Cullen, what can I do for you today?" Felix was one of the best private investigators around this area so I always used him.

"Good evening Felix, I need you to look into a family for me. His name is Riley Briars and his wife is Rachael Briars, I don't know what her maiden name was, fax me everything you got on them please."

"Ok how long do I have to get you this information?"

"Yesterday would have been great however I would like it by no later then Monday."

"Not a problem I'll have it faxed to you by then, which fax do you want it at?"

"The one here at the house is fine; thanks for this have a good weekend."

"You too Edward," we hung up the phone. Now I needed to work on some of the financial bullshit for the clubs and the hotel.

BPOV:

"Bella I want to see you in my office after your shift is over," Lauren told me just as I was getting ready to settle the bill with my last customer for the day. I nodded letting her know that I understood what she said, things have gone a little better since the day she yelled at Liam. He still sits here everyday, sometimes he brings his laptop to work on, other times he reads a book, but he always has something with him so that she really can't say that he is loitering. When my last customer left I told Liam that I had to talk with Lauren before we left, he said that was fine and would wait for me there.

"You wanted to see me Lauren?" I said knocking on her door as I walked in and took a seat in front of her desk.

"Is there a reason why that guy is still sitting here everyday?"

"Yes he's doing his job. Is there a problem with him being here, he still orders food and drinks plus he pays his tab at the end of the day?"

"I want to know why he is here," she demanded.

"He's my bodyguard that's why."

"Why would someone like you need a bodyguard? You're not important, you don't have a life outside of work, and you don't matter to anyone." I knew that she was a bitch but what she said really hurt me, I tried not to let her show it though, and I didn't want her to think that she had gotten to me.

"I don't know why but someone is following me and trying to kill me so my boyfriend thinks that I need to have a bodyguard."

"HA! You have a boyfriend that's funny, no really why is he here?"

"Believe what you want but that's the reason," I didn't know that we had been back here so long when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Lauren said.

"Miss. Swan, Mr. Cullen wanted to know when you are going to be home." Liam asked I knew that he was lying but I went with him anyway.

"I'm almost done here, thank you Liam. Tell Edward that I'll be home shortly, I think Carmen made lasagna for dinner tonight." He nodded his head and then brought the phone up to his ear relaying the message like he was on the phone, if it wouldn't have been that I knew Edward wasn't home I might have thought he really was talking to him.

"That little act is nice and all but it's not going to save your job, you can act like you live with Mr. Cullen but I don't buy it."

"I don't really care what you believe, what do you mean it's not going to save my job? I wasn't aware that it was in danger to begin with."

"That was the reason why I called you in here, you're being fired." She smirked at me; I just stared at her in shock.

"Why? Why am I being fired? I have the right to know."

"Well with you needing a bodyguard that is reason there, you are putting your co-workers and customers in danger."

"That's bullshit and you know it!" I yelled I was pissed that she was firing me over something like that, nobody was in danger and she knew it. "What are the other reasons then?"

"There have been customer complaints that I can't ignore, people are saying that there orders are messed up, you're not friendly and over charge them."

"I want to see these complaints then, I have not over charged anyone. I'm not mean to customers, I talk to them all asking how there families are and what is new in there lives."

"I don't have to show you anything! What you need to do is leave your apron when you walk out of here." I stood up and threw my apron at her, I was so pissed, and I stormed out of her office and slammed the door closed. Angela was working when I walked out and stopped me.

"Hey girl, I haven't seen you in so long," she said giving me a hug. "Oh no, what's wrong?"

"That bitch fired me, when I asked why she said that I was over charging customers and there were complaints about me being unfriendly to them." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes but I tried like hell not to let them fall.

"What! You have got to be kidding me; you are one of the best waitresses we have. I bet when people find out that you don't work here anymore they'll quit coming in."

"It doesn't matter anymore; I'm done with her shit. Let me give you my number so we can get together sometime ok?" She handed me her pad and I wrote my number down for her, she did the same for me and gave me a hug telling me to take care before I walked out of the Diner one last time. I made it to the truck before I completely broke down, I knew that she didn't like me but to come up with bullshit reasons to fire me was wrong. I heard my passenger side door open up, when I looked it was Liam and he had a frown on his face.

"Do you want me to ruff her up a little bit?" I shook my head at him, he was trying to make me feel better but right now it wasn't working it just made me cry harder. "I didn't mean to make you cry more, I just wanted to make you laugh."

"I know I'm sorry," I said quietly I didn't have the energy to deal with this right now. "I just want to go home and crawl into bed."

"Are you going to be ok to drive or do you want me too?"

"I can drive thanks though," I said. He nodded and got out of the truck and walked to his. One the way home I had time to think about what happened I was pissed that she fired me without having a good reason. I knew that her reasons where all shit, if someone had complained she would have rubbed it in my face immediately not wait until later to do so. I got to the house and put in my code and used my thumb print, it still takes me time to get this right sometimes, but it worked on the first try for me. When I got up to the house Edward was outside waiting for me, he came up to the truck and pulled me into his arms. I broke then completely, I cried so hard that I couldn't breath.

"Shhh baby, it's alright. Don't let her get to you like that ok?" I couldn't answer him so I just nodded my answer. "Come on lets get you inside and in a hot bath ok." I didn't get the chance to answer him before he swept me up in his arms. I put my arms around his neck and held him tightly too me, I didn't want to let him go right now. He walked up the stairs with me and into his room then into the bathroom where he already had a bath ready for me.

"You didn't have to do this but thank you," I said quietly.

"I want to take care of you, you mean the world to me and I would do anything for you. I'm glad that Liam called me and told me you were upset, he said that you need someone to take care of you and right now I have to agree with him. I made the water a little hotter because I wasn't sure how long you might be."

"It's fine, thank you again." He put me down and left the bathroom; I stripped down and climbed into the tub. I was the perfect temp for me; I could feel my muscles relax. While I was in there I thought about everything that Lauren said to me. How I wasn't important, I didn't matter to anyone and I didn't have a life, the worst part was that she was right. The only person I mattered to has passed away, my dad and I were close I could tell him anything and not worry about him being mad at me; I wasn't like that with my mom. I thought about what would happen to me now that I didn't have a job and started sobbing again.

EPOV:

I could hear her in the bathroom just sobbing, I didn't know what to do for her so I stripped off my clothes leaving me in my boxers and walked into the bathroom and climbed into the tub with her. I gathered her into my arms and just held her while she cried, after a while her cries quieted down. The bath water was cold so I lifted us up and wrapped a towel around her, when that was done I carried her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed and covered her up with the blankets. I went back into the bathroom and let the water out of the tub and dried myself off, when I was done I went back into the bedroom to check on Bella. She was asleep on the bed still wrapped up in the towel so I put her into one of my shirts, I didn't think that she would want to sleep in the towel, and climbed into bed with her.

_I was sitting in my office going over the financial crap involved with owning businesses when my phone started to ring, I noticed that it was Liam and was afraid that something was wrong so I answered it right away._

"_What's up?" I asked him when I answered the phone, I tried to keep the anxiety out of my voice but it didn't work because he just chuckled at me._

"_Don't freak she's safe, I'm not entirely sure what happened but she was pulled into the office after work, she had been back there for a while when I walked back to check on her. I could hear that bitch telling her that it was funny she was acting like she had a boyfriend, I knocked on the door and told her that "Mr. Cullen wanted to know when you would be home," she played along and I acted like I was talking to you but Lauren didn't buy it. I think that she's been fired, when she walked out she didn't have her apron with her and she stopped and talked to one of the other workers there and exchanged phone numbers with her. She's going to need someone to take care of her tonight, I found her in the truck bawling her eyes out, and she could barely talk to me."_

"_Ok thanks Liam, I'm glad that she's at least safe. I wonder why she got fired. I'll talk to her when she's doing better then; I'm going to run a bath for her now. I'll be waiting for you when you get here," I said as I hung up the phone. When she pulled into the drive and parked her truck I could tell that she wasn't really aware of what she was doing just going threw the motions to get her home safely. Once she parked I went to her truck and she broke down, I let her cry for a bit and then decided that she really did need that bath I had prepared for her and took her in there._

Bella started to stir a bit, I wasn't sure if she was waking up or just trying to get more comfortable. I placed my hand on her arm so that she would know I was there if she needed me, once I did that she settled down again and went back to sleeping peacefully. It warmed me know that I could bring her peace even in her sleep; she did that for me too. I laid down to get more comfortable and she turned around so that she was snuggled into my side, I placed a kiss on the top of her head and closed my eyes falling to sleep.

.

.

AN:

What a bitch I know, I know, don't hate me yet good things will come to Bella at some point in the story. Tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

WOW! A big thank you to everyone who has review, it brings me great joy to read them. Also a big thank you to everyone who has put me on alerts or has favored this story you guys/gals are awesome! I do not own twilight or the characters. No copyright infringement intended on any names or places used in this story. I do not have a beta so I will apologies in advance for all spelling and grammar errors that are made.

Chapter 9

BPOV:

I don't remember getting out of the tub or putting a shirt on before climbing into bed last night, but that was how I woke up this morning. I wasn't sure what to do with my day now that I didn't have a job, I didn't want to sit around the house either but I wanted to take a few days to myself. Maybe I could talk Edward into going to the game tonight with me, I wanted to watch Eric play his first game of the season but I knew that I wouldn't be aloud to go by myself. When I rolled over to see the man in question I noticed that he wasn't there, reaching over to feel his side the sheets were cold, I frowned at that. I had been sleeping in his room the last few nights and when I woke he was always there, I didn't like to wake up without him next to me. Just as I was about to get out of bed Edward walks into the room, still in his sleep pants, with a tray of food.

"Hey sleeping beauty, did you sleep ok?"

"Yes, thank you for the bath last night although I don't even remember getting out or getting dressed. The last thing that I remember is you climbing in with me and holding me until I stopped crying."

"You were pretty out of it after that, it was like your mind just shut down on you. The water was cold and you started to shiver so I wrapped you up in a towel and placed you on the bed, when I got back from letting the water out and drying myself off you were already asleep. I didn't think that you would like to sleep in the towel so I just grabbed one of my shirts and put it on for you then covered you back up. I brought you some breakfast; Carmen said this was the best "bad day" after breakfast."

"Thank you again for taking care of me, you seem to be doing that a lot lately. I'll thank Carmen for breakfast when I go down there. Are you going to work today?"

"Nope, I'm going to take the day off and spend it with you, unless you want the day to yourself then I can go in. I don't want you to just relax, you've been working for years and you always take care of everyone, you need the time off. Eric said that you started working when you were 16 or so he thought."

"Yeah I didn't want to sit around the house all day while dad was at work so I got an after school job at the library in town. The pay wasn't much but it wasn't like I went out to parties or really did much shopping with it either. Dad got mad at me one time because I used my money to buy groceries so I could make a special dinner one night, he said that the dinner was great but that if I wanted to do something like that again just to tell him that I wanted money for food he said that I didn't need to spend my money on things like that."

"That's was nice of you anyway."

"Yeah, at first dad didn't want me to get a job said that I needed to worry about my school work first. I made a deal with him that if my grades started to fall then I would quit the job. I think I did better in school because when there were no customers I would use that time to study, the boss didn't care as long as the customers were taken care of. Plus with being at the library I could use anything that I needed for research when I had too."

"Wow that's great. I'm sure your dad was happy that your grades didn't slip then, you said that you guys were close."

"Yeah we were I miss him everyday, not that I don't miss my mom too but I wasn't as close to her as I was my dad."

"What did you have planed for the day?" He asked me while taking a big bit of food, I just rolled my eyes at him typical guy, shove food into there mouth while talking.

"Nothing really, I was just going to go to Eric's game tonight. I wanted to ask if you would like to go with me, I know that Liam will be there but I kind of wanted you to go also but if you have plans it's not that big of a deal."

"Of course I'll go; I would like to get the chance to see him play." We had finished breakfast so Edward took my plate and his and placed them on the serving tray. "I'm going to take this back downstairs, why don't you get ready and we can go veg around in the entertainment room?"

"Sounds good to me, I'm going to take a shower and then I'll be down." I got up and went into my bedroom; it was weird being in there it didn't really feel like my room anymore even though all of my stuff was still in there. I hopped into the shower and washed my hair and body then got out, when he said that we were going to veg around I figured I would just ware sweatpants and a t-shirt so that I was comfortable and would bring a sweatshirt incase I got cold.

"What are we watching?" I asked when I saw that he had a movie on pause waiting for me to come down.

"I thought a comedy would be good, something to make you laugh after yesterday's fiasco."

"Sounds good to me," I told him as I sat down on the couch next to him. He placed his arm across the back and I rested my head on his shoulder snuggling into him. A little while into the movie Edward moved his arm so that it was around me and leaned his head against mine. I moved my head once so that I could meet his kiss, from there we started a make out session. I was in his lap rocking my hips back and forth while he was meeting me thrust for thrust. He gently laid me back on the couch and pulled my shirt over my head while I did the same to him, he started to kiss my neck and then trailed his kisses down to my chest where he sucked on my nipples causing me to moan out loud.

"Do you like when I do that love?"

"Yes, please Edward I want you please," I moaned at him. He continued his assault on my nipples grazing them lightly with his teeth. He moved on and started to trail kisses down to my stomach, kissing lightly and nipping in some places. He pulled lightly on the waistband of my sweatpants; I moved my hips up giving him all the permission that he needed to pull them off. In one motion he had them off leaving me in just my panties, at least I was wearing lacy ones and not granny panties. He started to kiss my hip bones while playing with my breasts, he moved lower then and lightly grazed his nose across my pussy making me moan and whither under him.

"Please, please Edward I can't wait anymore."

"Patients love, I've been waiting to do this to you. You smell so sweet, like the finest of wines, I can't wait to taste you." He pulled a little on my panties indicating that he wanted to remove them so I moved my hips up; soon I was as naked as the day I was born. "Beautiful, absolutely stunning, and all mine." He said and then attacked my pussy with his tongue.

"OH GOD, please don't stop that feels so fucking good." I moaned out loud to him, he was using his tongue to fuck me while playing with my tits. I could feel myself getting closer to my orgasm, "I'm so close please Edward, I can't wait please." He put my clit in his mouth and sucked it hard then lightly bit down causing me to see stars when my climax hit me. "YES, YES, YES! HOLY FUCKING HELL!" I yelled as I came, I was suspended in time I think while I came down from my climax. I could feel Edward at my opening then and I couldn't wait for him to be inside of me.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I won't be mad if you don't love," he told me sweetly; to answer him I moved my hips so that he would slide in to me. "Oh god you feel like heaven Bella, please don't move give me a minute." He was so big, bigger then any other guy I had been with.

"You feel great," I moaned, I was starting to sound like a porn star with all of the moaning I was doing. "Please don't stop."

"Never angel, I have dreamed about having my dick buried in your pussy, but they didn't compare to how this feels." I liked the dirty talk from him; it was turning me on even more. "I can't wait until I can pound into this pussy," I moaned again in agreement.

"Please," was all I could say.

"Please what baby, do you want me to pound that pussy?"

"Yes, oh god yes please, please pound that hard cock in my pussy." I could actually feel him growing in me; I moaned even more knowing that I was the cause of that.

"Oh god, if you keep talking like that it will be over soon love, I don't want this to be a quickie."

"I don't care, I want you to fuck me and fuck me hard please, and I'm so close already."

"You asked for it," he started to slam his cock into me harder and harder. I could feel him using the arm of the couch to help him slam into me, I was already so close. He was hitting the spot inside just right while rubbing his pelvis into my clit causing me to lose control and fast.

"YES, YES, YES, EDWARD," I screamed so loud I thought that security might come running threw the door.

"FUCK BELLA! I can feel you, your pussy is squeezing my cock, oh god!" He said just as his body went ridged, I could feel him shoot his cum into my pussy and climaxed again without warning. "Shit baby that was…I have no words."

"Yeah I know what you mean." He was holding himself up so that he didn't have any of his weight on me; I pulled his arms a little so that he would be pressed into me I loved to have his weight on me.

"I didn't mean to get so carried away love, I wanted our first time to be romantic and special not on the couch while a movie was playing."

"That doesn't matter to me, it was with you and that was special enough. I don't need the candles and flowers, while the thought is nice it's not a necessity for me as long as I have you." He kissed me sweetly before removing himself from me; I instantly felt the loss and whined when he moved.

"I'm going to get a wash cloth to clean us up I'll be right back so don't move." He kissed me again and then left, walking to the bathroom naked. What a fine sight that was, his ass looked like Michelangelo himself carved it out of marble, his legs and back were so toned, you could tell that he takes great care of his body. He was a Greek god and he was all mine for now. While I was waiting for him to get back I thought about what Lauren had said to me yesterday, I didn't know if it was true but at least right then I felt like someone cared about me, like I was important to someone. I felt the warm cloth against my core and moaned out, it felt nice. Once I was washed we got dressed and headed up the stairs to see about lunch.

EPOV:

I can't believe that I finally got to have her, I've been wanting her for so long but with everything that has happened I didn't want her to think that I was pushing her. Her pussy was so tight; it felt like heaven when I slid into her for the first time, like she was made just for me. Just thinking about it was getting me hard again that and the fact that she was walking up the stairs in front of me wasn't helping either.

"Thank you for breakfast this morning Carmen it was great, just what I needed after the day from hell yesterday." Bella said as soon as she seen Carmen in the kitchen.

"No problem dear, I'm sorry to hear about what happened. What are your plans now that you finally have some time to yourself?"

"I don't know yet, I'm thinking about taking a couple days off before I start looking for another job."

"You don't need to do that you know, I will take care of you and Eric, but if you want to that's fine too."

"I know you've told me that before, but I don't want to feel like I'm freeloading from you," I was going to interrupt her but she stopped me. "I know that you don't see it as that but I would feel like it. I love that you want to take care of me and Eric but it's something that I'm used to doing. It's hard enough living here and not contributing to anything, so for now I need to work at least part time ok?"

"I guess if you feel the need. Just know that I love to take care of you and your brother," even though I'm not sure about your brother yet. There was something going on with him and I still haven't figured out what it is.

"I appreciate that, now Carmen what smells so wonderful in here?" She asked telling me that it was the end of the discussion for now. I was secretly hoping that she didn't get a job, I would love to come home at lunch time and her be here or even stop by where ever I was at. I wonder if she would work with me, I could have her as my personal assistant then I could ravage her anytime I wanted to. I really needed to stop thinking about this or I was going to give myself the worst case of blue balls possible.

"Edward?" I was so lost in thought that I had forgotten where I was at, oh no what trouble did I get into now?

"Huh, what, I'm sorry I was lost in thought. What did you say?"

"I asked what you had planned for the day."

"Nothing really, I was just going to relax with you is all. Did you have something that you wanted to do today?"

"No just the game but that's not unit 6pm."

"That's fine, I'm going to go to the office for a little while and check on things is that ok with you?"

"Ok, I'm going to soak in the tub for a while." I leaned down to kiss her chastely on the lips and let her go. I watched as she walked away, I wanted to pin her ass up against the wall and take her again but I knew that the others might not appreciate walking in on that. I walked into my office and called up the restaurant that Bella worked at I wanted to talk to the manager there but not this Lauren chick I wanted her manager.

"Sandy's Diner this is Lauren how can I help you?"

"Yes I would like to speak with your manager please; can you tell me how I may contact him?"

"Sure let me get you his number can you hold a moment?"

"Yes," she placed me on hold, there was no music playing so I had nothing to do but wait. I waited and waited, I watched the time to see how long it would take her to get the number for me, after about 10 minutes I knew that she wasn't going to come back on the line so I hung up the phone pissed. One way or another I was going to talk to her boss, even if I had to go in on my lunch to get it.

We were expecting a shipment of guns to come in late next week and I wanted to make sure that everything was going according to plan; so far it seemed to be. I was going to call up Sam and see what was going on with Eric, I was having him watched there was something not sitting right with me and I wasn't sure what.

"Yes boss," he answered he phone on the first ring.

"What have you found out about Eric?"

"He goes to school then comes home. I want to tap into his phone sir, he doesn't really seem like he talks to anyone here at the school other then when he has to but he's always on his phone texting to someone."

"Do it then, I want to know what's going on. He seems to be treating his sister with a cold shoulder; the other day when she passed out he didn't even act like he cared at all. If it were Alice that passed out because of something like this I would be all up in the cops face trying to find out what was going on, he seems to be content with letting this shit happen to her and I want to know why."

"Will do boss, he's supposed to have his first game tonight are you going to be there?"

"Bella said that she wanted to go and I told her that we could. I don't know if he knows it or not, I was thinking about not saying anything to him and watch to see if anyone else shows up."

"I was thinking the same thing. I'm going to put the tap on his phone tonight after he's asleep; I want to know who he is talking to."

"Good, I'll be seeing you tonight then." I hung up the phone even more frustrated that I didn't know what was going on. Next on the list was Jasper I had to see how things were going with the club, I've been taking more time off lately and I needed to make sure things were going smoothly for him.

"Hey Eddie to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

"Just wanted to check in and see how things were going there so far. And stop calling me Eddie; you know that I hate that shit!"

"I know that you do that's why I do it. What was it that you wanted Edward? I know this isn't a social call for you, I thought you were going to take the day off to spend with Bella anyway."

"I wanted to know how things were going is all. I am going to be spending the day with her but I wanted to check in too, you know I can't actually take a whole day off anyway."

"Yeah I know things are fine here no need to worry. Did you get in touch with Bella's old boss?"

"Oh yeah, when I called there to get the number for her boss she put me on hold for 10 minutes before I hung up the phone. I'm going to go in there tomorrow for lunch and talk to that woman, how dare she fire Bella for some bullshit and then not get the information that I requested." I was getting pissed again just thinking about it.

"No reason to get so pissed at me for it, I didn't do anything. I'll go in with you then make it like we are going in there for lunch, I would say bring Bella with you but I don't know how she would feel about that right now."

"No I don't want her to know that I'm going to talk to her old boss's boss yet, she wouldn't let me if she knew what I was going to do. I do have a question, what do you think of if I was to ask Bella to be my personal assistant?"

"It sounds like you are paying her to take care of you to me. I don't know that she would go for it honestly, she seems to be the independent type and not want hand outs."

"I was afraid you were going to say that, she is independent and I was going to ask her but I didn't think she would take it either. Thanks man, I going to see if I can find her, if anything comes up let me know I'm going to watch Eric play in his first game tonight with Bella but I will have my phone with me."

"Do you still have Sam watching him? I don't know what it is but I don't trust him, he doesn't seem to care about what happens to his sister. Has Felix looked into him yet, I thought you were going to have him check but I didn't know if you have yet."

"Felix did, there isn't anything on him, and Sam is going to put a tap on his phone now. Whoever he's talking to he does it threw text only, he isn't taking to anyone at school or really has friends according to Sam. He keeps to himself but is always texting someone and we need to find out whom."

"Yeah I agree with you on that, do you want us to come to the game tonight? The more people that you have watching the better, if it's just you and Sam you could miss something, no offence but it could happen."

"I think that would be a great idea, I'm going to tell Bella about everyone being there so she isn't surprised by it. I don't know if she has even told Eric that we are going or not."

"Why, I mean does she not think that he would want her to go?"

"I don't know he has been so cold to her lately. When she passed out he didn't even seem to care just left and went to his room."

"What the fuck? If that would have been my sister I would have been on someone's ass finding out what was going on not walking up to my room. What time is the game tonight, I really think we should all be there, I'll call up the rest of the guys and have them meet everyone there."

"She said 6 pm so we are going to leave the house around 5 pm so that we can get there and find seats before the game starts, text me with how many are going to be there so I know how many seats to save."

"I'll let you know, later man." Jasper told me as he hung up; I left the office and went to check on Bella. She said that she was going to soak in the tub, maybe she'll still be in there and I can use that to my advantage again.

I walked up the stairs and into my room thinking that she would be in the bathroom still but she wasn't there, I checked her room next and there she was naked in the bathtub asleep. If I wasn't so worried about her drowning I would have loved to watch her longer but she was starting to slip down and I didn't want to loose her yet. I walked up to the tub and sat on the side of it so that I could reach her and stroked her cheek softly.

"Hey sleepy, you need to wake up. The water has to be cold by now." She slowly started to wake, her eyes fluttering slightly before they finally opened all the way. "Hello beautiful did you have a nice rest?"

"Umm yep, I can't believe that I fell asleep in the tub. What time is it?"

"It's going on 4 pm now; I know that you said you wanted to leave at 5 pm. I talked to Jasper earlier and he said that he would like to go tonight if you didn't mind."

"I don't care; I don't think Eric even knows that I'm going. I had told him that I would but he hasn't been around much lately and I haven't had the chance to talk to him."

"What do you mean? I thought he was staying here at the house."

"He is he just stays in his room most of the time and only comes out when he's hungry. I haven't talked to him all week; I don't even know if he knows about what happened yesterday at work."

"Well I can talk to him tonight if you like," I said.

"No I'll talk to him later maybe this weekend; he sometimes gets quiet when the coach rides his ass about a game."

"He shouldn't be taking it out on you though that's not fair to you. Are you sure you're ok with Jasper and the rest of the crew going tonight?"

"I don't care, its fine with me. Are we going to meet everyone there then or will they be coming here."

"We're meeting them there; I told him to text me and let me know how many people were going to be coming so that I could save seats for everyone. He just text about 5 minutes ago and said that 14 people were going to be there I guess."

"Who is all going? That seems like a lot of people to me, they do know that we are sitting on the bleachers right?"

"Yes we know what a high school game is like; I used to play sports too. Lets see there will be Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Sam, Liam, Riley, Rachael, Vera, Liz, my parents, Alec, and Brady. So all together that is 16 people, yeah he will have a large cheering section for him."

"Your parents are coming too?"

"Of course, they love to watch high school sports."

"Ok, well I need to get out, this water is freezing and I still need to get ready." I leaned down and kissed her as she was getting up from the tub. I needed to get dressed myself so I walked into my room and found the suit that I was going to wear tonight.

"You know you don't have to wear a suit, you can wear jeans if you would like."

"I don't own jeans, shorts, or things like that. I'm used to it anyway so it doesn't bother me, you look beautiful as always." She was wearing a blue top with black dress pants; she always looked nice I thought even when she was wearing sweatpants.

"Thank you, you look wonderful also. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep let me just get Liam and let him know that we are leaving." I called Liam and told him that we were leaving and to be ready in less then 5. When we got to the garage he was already in the car waiting for us, I helped her in before sitting down in the back next to her. The ride to the school was short, about 15 minutes. When we walked in I spotted Em right away, though it's not hard with him being the tallest person here I think.

"Hey Bella good to see you," Em said as he gently hugged her. Jasper was next saying hi and giving her a hug, Rose as always just stuck her nose up in the air and turned away. Alice on the other hand bounced over to Bella and hugged the daylights out of her, telling her that they needed to go shopping soon. Next my parents came over to us; I could feel her stiffen slightly as they approached.

"Hey honey, how are you?" Mom asked me as she gave me a hug.

"I'm good mom, how are you and dad doing now that he had retired?" I asked as I shook dad's hand and said hello to him.

"Bella honey it's wonderful to see you again, how have you been? I heard about what happened at the Diner and I can't believe they would do something like that, I have half a mind to stand outside of the building and tell every single person that comes in there what that horrible bitch did to you." Mom said as she hugged Bella tightly, at fist I saw her stiffen even more but then she relaxed and hugged her back.

"No Esme there is no need to do that. I'm sure that Edward has already given her an ear full as it is."

"I have done no such thing!"

"And I'm the pope's daughter," she rolled her eyes at me.

"No I'm serious I haven't said anything to her yet."

"And there was the key word "yet"," shit she had me she knew I was going to say something now. "Don't say anything to her Edward it's not worth wasting your breath on her. It's done and over and honestly I'm kind of glad she did it anyway."

"I've been telling you to quit that damn job and now you say it's ok? Women what am I going to do with you?" I asked her while I held her in my arms; I wasn't ready to let her go yet.

"I can think of a few things," she whispered to me huskily. I was so going to be in trouble later with her and I was looking forward to it. We got to our seats, which we managed to get about the 4th row from the bottom, and watched the game start. Well Bella was watching the game, the rest of my crew and I were looking to see if we noticed anyone from other families that Eric could be talking with.

BPOV:

I noticed that Eric seemed to be off tonight I wonder if it was his game play or if there was something else that was bothering him. I haven't seen him all week, he used to do his homework on the kitchen counter while I cooked dinner for the two of us and now he barily comes out of his room to eat. There is something going on with him and I am going to find out what it is this weekend, even if I have to lock him in his room with me in there to find out what it is.

AN:

Sorry about the late update, I was having trouble getting this chapter down. Nothing was working right in my head.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own twilight or the characters. No copyright infringement intended on any names or places used in this story. I do not have a beta so I will apologies in advance for all spelling and grammar errors that are made. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it keeps me writing this story.

This is the longest chapter yet!

Chapter 10

EPOV:

I was watching Bella who was watching Eric play. When he was benched for a period of time Bella tried to get his attention but he wouldn't look at her, he knew that we were here. It was kind of hard not to, we took up the whole row, when he scored the basket we would all cheer loudly for him. The first time he looked over to see who it was and when he did his eyes got big and you could visibly see him swallow hard. Every time he would score we would cheer and yell he started to ignore us after that. His team mates were giving him a hard time about us it looked like, he would just shake his head and sit down for a few minutes to catch his breath then get back out on the court again. It was a good game so far, they were winning, and Bella was grinning every time that he would get the basket. I was also keeping my eyes out for anyone that I knew was in the underground world but so far I haven't seen anyone, but that doesn't mean they might not be here just hidden out of sight. My phone alerted me that I had an incoming text message; I knew that it had to be someone here.

"_Right side back_," it was from Jasper telling me that someone was here. I discreetly turned around like I was just rolling my neck to see who it was. Whoever it was didn't want to be seen because they weren't there anymore.

"_Gone_," I replied I didn't see anyone so I hope that he was able to get a good look at them.

"What's going on Edward? You seem to be watching for something," damn she was good. I thought that I was being discreet about it but she was able to pick up on it.

"Jasper just text me letting me know that someone was here, I was trying to see who it was but they were already gone. It's nothing that you need to worry about baby, just watch the game ok." I whispered into her ear, I didn't want to alert people around us. She nodded her head in understanding and then leaned her head against my shoulder, I thought that maybe she was tired so I placed my arm around her for support incase she fell asleep. "Are you having fun watching your brother play?"

"Yeah but he seems to be off tonight. I don't know if it's because we're here or if there is something else going on with him. He normally does so well and tonight he's not doing that great, I mean yes he has been getting baskets and assists but he usually does so much better then this."

"Why don't you wait until tonight and see how he acts then, maybe it's just the stress of his first game that had him off." I was thinking that it was something else all together but I wanted to be 100% sure before I said anything to her about it.

"I think I'll wait until this weekend before I say anything to him give him a chance to de-stress himself before I pounce on him."

"You can pounce on me tonight if you like," I said as I gently bit her ear. I could see the shiver go threw her body and was happy that I was able to affect her that way.

"Maybe I will," she said in return and kissed the underside of my jaw making my eyes roll back. My phone went off again but this time it was Sam texting me.

"_Black third row up straight ahead,"_ he said, I looked to where he said and sure enough there was Jacob Black sitting in the third row from the bottom on the opposing side. I knew that he didn't have any kids so there was no reason for him to be at this game so I knew that he was up to something. Black also knew that Bella has a brother who plays so what did he want, was he here for Bella or was he here for Eric?

"_Seen him, how long,"_ I wanted to know when that bastard got here and how long he has been watching us.

"_10 tops."_

"_Follow when leaves/"_

"_Yes sir,"_ that was the end of our texting for now, he was going to watch him and if he were to leave then Sam was ordered to follow him.

BPOV:

I was sitting next to Edward with his arm wrapped around me and my head on his shoulder when the hair on the back of my neck stood up and I got this uneasy feeling in my stomach, I could feel someone's eyes watching me. I looked around to see if I noticed anyone, and there was a guy sitting in the third row on the opposing side just staring at us. I was going to tell Edward but he was texting to someone again so I decided to wait until he was done, finally he was so I snuggled into his side more and lifted my head so that I could talk to him without anyone hearing me, I didn't want this guy to know what I was doing.

"There is a guy staring at us, I don't know who he is but he's not giving me a good feeling. It feels like I'm going to be sick but I know that I'm not, do you know who he is?" I asked him as I was kissing on his jaw and neck, it took him a few minutes before he could answer me, I didn't mean to distract him that much.

"I know who he is and I'm having him watched, why are you kissing me like this and talking about him at the same time? Not that I'm complaining but I'm curious to your motives here."

"I didn't want to make it look like I was talking about him just incase, I thought this would be better but I can stop if you like me to."

"Yes, only because I want to take you here on the bleachers in front of everyone right this minute, it's giving me a major hard on and if something happens it's hard to deal with that while thinking about you and your mouth."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make it hard for you," I snickered at him; he just gave me the evil eye in return. "You said that you know who he is are you going to tell me or do I need to…shit I think I know who it is now."

"You are probably correct baby; I want you to stick with Liam and don't leave his side. If you have to pee I want him in there with you, I don't know why he is here but I don't want to take a chance either. I do know that he doesn't have kids but he knows that your brother is on the team. Sam is watching his every move right now, if he leaves so will Sam."

"Ok but you're not going anywhere right? I mean you'll stay here with me until the game is over?"

"Unless I absolutely have to I will be here with you, if something happens though I want you to leave with Liam and go home."

"Ok I will," I said giving him another kiss on the jaw; it seems to be his weak spot.

"You need to stop doing that missy or you're going to regret it later."

"Is that a promise?"

"You better believe it baby; I will make you pay for this and hard too." I was getting wet just thinking about all the things that he could do to me, damn I was going to need to change my panties now.

"I promise to behave then if you promise that it will be hard later." Just as he was going to respond Sam got up from the bench and started walking towards the stairs, I looked across to see that Black had already left as well. "Do you need to go with him?"

"Not right now, let's just watch your brother play; the game's almost done anyway." I turned back and started to watch my brother again, this time he was on the bench. He wasn't really doing anything just sitting there but I did notice that he was watching Black or maybe it was Sam I didn't know leave. I watched as they walked out of the gym and into the hall but the door closed so I couldn't see them anymore. I turned back to Eric who had this look of confusion on his face, he got up and went to talk to his coach, I couldn't hear what was said but coach nodded his head and then Eric left threw the same doors as Sam and Black.

"I'm going out there, Eric just left as well and I want to know what is going on." I didn't even give him a chance to respond to me before I got up and started walking towards the door; I reached to open it when a hand stopped me.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Black could still be out there and we don't know where Eric went. Just wait for him to come back in ok?" I wasn't going to listen to him, for all I know my brother could be in trouble and I wasn't going to wait around for Sam to take care of him. As soon as I walked out of the door I was grabbed from behind with one hand over my mouth and the barrel of a gun pointed at my temple.

"Look what we have here my, my you really are a beautiful thing."

"What do you want Black? Bella has nothing to do with us just let her go and you and I can talk alone." Edward said, I was looking around for Eric when I seen him standing right in front of me looking at the ground.

"I don't want anything from you Edward; I'm simply taking back what was rightfully mine to begin with. You are the one who took what didn't belong to you."

"What are you talking about Black, Bella isn't property, and she doesn't belong to anyone but herself."

"See that's where you are wrong, Eric over there promised me that I could have her in exchange for something he wanted." I looked at Eric surely this guy was wrong he wouldn't do something like that to me, I've been taking care of him since the accident almost 2 years ago. This guy still had his hand around my mouth stopping me from asking what the hell he was talking about, but I shouldn't have worried about it Edward asked for me.

"What the fuck are you talking about Black?"

"I'm talking about money, he wants to go to the best school there is and the only way to do that is to have money. I would provide the means for him to go to school; tuition, rent, books, and even money for him to spend all paid in full."

"What does that…FUCK! Eric why would you do that to your sister? You sold her for money?" I was floored, how could my own brother sell me for money, I wasn't something that could be sold. "How much Black, how much are you going to give him? I'll give you the fucking money if that's what you want and then you can leave Bella alone."

"I don't want your money Edward, plus he signed the contract it's a done deal. Bella is mine and there isn't anything that you can do about it." He started to walk toward the doors; I wanted to struggle but didn't think it would be a good idea with the gun pointed at my head. I couldn't even look at Eric right now; I was so disgusted with him.

"Wait Black, I want to say something to you before you take her with you."

"Fine what is it, I don't have all day." He replied in a board tone, I was worried about what he was going to do to me when he took me wherever we're going.

"I will get her back and there better not be a single hair on her head out of place or a bruise anywhere on her body." He looked him dead in the eyes letting him see the seriousness in them, and then he looked over at me with soft eyes. "I will come and get you I promise," I blinked at him letting him know that I knew he would do what he could to get me back. With that we walked out of the building with Eric following us, I didn't know what he was doing but it was probably for the best I think Edward would have killed him at this point for his stupidity. I was thrown into the back of a car and then a cloth placed on my face, I knew that I shouldn't breathe it in but I thought that maybe the dark was better.

EPOV:

To say that I was pissed would be wrong, I was almost glad that Eric went with them because I could have killed him right now. I had to watch as Bella was taken away by Black and his men and thrown into the car, I was serious when I told him that I would get her back. I turned around to see that everyone was there waiting for there orders, even Alice and Rachael wanted to help.

"Sam, Liam I want you both to follow them and don't lose them if you do it will be your jobs lost too." They both nodded and got into separate cars immediately and took off after them.

"Alice I want you to go back to my house and have all of Bella's things moved around so that they mingle with mine, she has most of her stuff in the storage garage right now. Also move her stuff into my room please; I don't want her going anywhere when I get her back home to me."

"Sure, can I do whatever I want?" Alice has been dying to decorate the house again.

"Go crazy Alice and here take this too, Rachael you and the girls could help Alice if you want," I told her as I handed her my gold card. The girls took off with mom in tow leaving Rose with me; I would need her mechanical skills later when we find out where Black was at.

"Jasper call up Corin and tell her what happened she's going to want to know so she can handle this." Jasper got on the phone instantly, and started to fill her in on what was going on.

"Emmett, how many more people can you get together for when we get to Blacks place?"

"I can get you about 3 more people who would be ready but that's it, the rest won't hack it and are too weak."

"Get them to the warehouse now; I want to meet everyone there. Alec and Brady you are with me for now, Riley you go with Emmett."

"Son is there anything that you need me to do?"

"Actually yes I do, can you come with me to the warehouse? I might have to bounce things off of you and get your input on it."

"Let's go then, everyone move out." Just as he said that the buzzer went off signaling the end of the game.

.

.

We have been here now for about 4 hours and still nothing is coming together, Liam and Sam have both checked in saying that Black was still driving around but nothing looked familiar to either of them. I didn't know if he knew he had tails on him and was trying to loose them or if he was going to be taking her far away from here, I was hoping for the former. Corin said that she would look at this like a kidnapping and that when Eric was caught he could face jail time for human trafficking. I wasn't sure how I felt about that but it wasn't something that I was going to worry about it right now, I just wanted to get Bella back home safely.

"Char what have you found, anything yet?"

"No they are still driving; there is no way that he's taking her to his house unless he lives out in the middle of nowhere."

"Keep tacking them then he has to stop at some point even if it's just for gas." I got on the phone with Sam and Liam then. "If they stop anywhere I want you to get Bella and get out, they are going to have to stop for gas at some point you've been driving now for almost 4 hours."

"Yes sir," they both said and hung up the phone. I was hoping that at some point we might be able to get her and not have this become a blood bath with her ending up in the middle of it and getting hurt or killed.

"How are you holding up son?"

"I'm doing my best dad, how did you do this with mom?"

"Well luckily for me your mother wasn't taken from me, so in this case I really can't say. But if I were in your place I would be doing the same thing which is anything possible to get her back unharmed. You know as well as I do that Black is one sick fuck and she's going to have bruises on her right? Even if it wasn't something that he did on purpose it's going to happen. She may want to talk to someone about being kidnapped and finding out that your brother sold you for money that is going to bother her for a long while."

"How could he do that to her? I mean I understand wanting to go to the best school and all but why not apply for grant or loans or something, and how did he go about this anyway? I just don't understand him; I don't know that he really cares about her either. When that whole thing happened at the house, when we found out it was pig's blood, she passed out and he just walked away and went into his bedroom. The next day he barely said anything to her, he didn't ask how she was feeling just ate breakfast and then left for school."

"Wow that's harsh, maybe he felt guilty even then about what he did, any idea how long ago he made this deal with Black?"

"He didn't say, I'm thinking that it has to be recently. You don't start looking for collages until you're in your junior / senior year."

"Call Emily maybe she can look into this whole contract thing, granted I don't think that it will be on record because it's human trafficking but she might know of someway around this too. If anything at least she will be aware of the situation and will be of help later on when Bella needs her."

"I didn't even think about calling her, thanks dad." I pulled out my phone and called Emily, when I ended the call she said she would look into it and that any contract dealing with trafficking wouldn't hold up. I just hope that she was right.

.

.

Another 2 hours have passed, I thought for sure that Black was going to be stopping for gas but instead he had another SUV pull up next to him and fill him up as they were going down the road so that he didn't have to stop, I think that he knew he was being followed and didn't want to take the chance of being caught. Unfortunately for my guys they did have to stop, but they took turns one would fill up and then catch up and then the next. I was getting worried now they were close to the state lines and I didn't now how much longer they had planned to drive for.

"Hey boss it looks like they are stopping." Char alerted me, she had been tracking Bella's phone since she was taken. On the map it looked like they were out in the middle of the woods, there was nothing surrounding where they had stopped. I called to Liam and Sam to find out where they were now.

"Where are you now?"

"I just passed where they stopped boss, I didn't want to tip them off that I was following them so I'm going to keep driving until I get further down the road and they can't see me anymore." Liam said Sam checked in next with his location.

"I pulled over just before they stopped, I noticed that we were slowing down so I pulled off and cut the lights. I can still see the car in front of me, they haven't gotten out yet they're just sitting there right now."

"What's around you anything?"

"No boss nothing; I don't see any houses, just land."

"What about you Liam is there anything further down? Did it look like there was a drive or anything they could be going down?"

"No sir, they're just off on the side of the road. There has to be something around here though or they wouldn't have stopped." Just then there was a gun shot in the background of Sam's phone.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, there was a shot in the car, it looks like someone is getting out. Shit its Bella sir," I could hear him throw the phone down and open the car door. There was another gun shot and I heard Sam tell Bella who he was. Liam was racing back to the area where they were and stopped just as Sam was approaching her, she got into the car with Liam.

"I have her sir, she's safe for now. I'm on my way back home with her," he was going to say more but I just wanted to hear her voice and know that she was ok.

"I want to talk to her now, put her on the phone."

"Edward," she whispered it was like she wasn't sure if I was really here or not.

"I'm here baby, are you ok did they hurt you?"

"No they didn't hurt me, just knocked me out with something. I actually just woke up," she was lightly laughing, it was good to hear her voice and I could feel myself calming down now.

"Liam is going to take you home; I'll be waiting for you when you get there. Have Liam text me when you're about 15 minutes away and I will start a bath for you, what kind of bath salts do you want?"

"I just want to sleep right now; the bath can wait until tomorrow. I just want to curl up in bed with you and go back to sleep."

"You can sleep on the drive back home baby it's going to be about 5 hours before you get here."

"WHAT! They had been driving this whole fucking time! I'm so glad I shot that fucker I hope he rots in hell. If you're going to kidnap someone you don't drive around the whole fucking time what a bunch of morons!" She muttered I wasn't sure who she shot but I didn't want to bring it up right now.

"Yep so get some more sleep because it's a boring ride and I will have a bath ready for you when you get home, now what type of salts did you want?"

"The strawberry one is fine with me, thank you for saving me again."

"You don't need to thank me; I would do it over and over again if I have too. Get some sleep and I will see you when you get home." She handed the phone back to Liam who was waiting for further instructions.

"Just take her home, text me when you're about 15 minutes away. Is Sam still behind you?"

"I'm still here boss; I'm right behind them now."

"Good stay with them, I'm going to let everyone else go home for the night. Do you know who it was that she shot?"

"Yeah she shot Black in the arm, and the driver in the head," he told me laughing.

"Damn she got a good shot on the driver then, so that means that Black is still alive then. Was Eric still in the car with them?"

"Don't know, I saw her come running out of the car and just took off for her. Once she was in the car with Liam I went passed the car but I didn't see much just that the driver was slumped over the wheel and Black was clutching his arm where there was blood coming out. I didn't stick around because I wasn't sure if there was anyone on the way or if he was alone and I didn't want to be there, it wouldn't have been a fair fight."

"Not a problem, Black is hurt and one less person on his side to help him out later."

"Bella's already asleep sir, I'm going to need to stop off for gas again soon and then we should be good to go after that."

"Ok see you when you get here then," I said as I hung up the phone. I turned to look at everyone who was still here in the warehouse waiting for news about what happened. "She's safe for now, she was able to get them to stop the car long enough to escape but not before shooting the drive and Black himself. The driver is dead and Black is only injured but it's his arm so he may be out of commission for a little while at least. They are on there way home now, Liam said he would need to stop off for gas but they would be here. Sam didn't stick around due to not knowing if there was someone on the way of Blacks men and being out numbered, can't blame him there."

"I'm glad to hear that she's ok son, now you can get home and get some rest before she gets home herself."

"I don't think I can do that, rest I mean, not until she is home safe and sound. I need to let off some steam though so I'll probably hit the gym when I get there." He nodded in understanding, "I want to thank all of you for your help, go home and get some rest tonight. The next couple of days are going to be long so take advantage of that now and get plenty of rest." Everyone took off after that, dad and I rode to my house so that I could wait for Bella to come home.

When dad and I got home the house was a mess, Alice and Rachael were in the middle of the living room going threw Bella's things picking out what should go where.

"If I would have known that when I got home I would be walking into this mess then I wouldn't have let you redo anything."

"Have you heard anything?"

"She's on her way home with Liam right now; they knocked her out and were driving around still when she woke up. I don't know what all happened but she shot the driver in the head and Black in the arm then got out of the car and started to run. Sam and Liam where there and picked her up, she's tired but hopefully she'll be sleeping the whole way home too. How much longer before you're done in here? I want this place back to normal before she comes home, she'll think that she needs to clean it up and then will put her things back in the box."

"About 2 maybe 3 more hours, the rest of the house is done. All of her stuff is in your room now along with the bathroom items. I also put her dishes in the kitchen to be used as well; they went with the décor in there so that was good."

"Thanks Alice, don't say anything to her when she gets here though. I want her to see that her stuff does go in the house and I want to see her reaction."

"Ok, when will she be here?"

"They have a 5 hour drive ahead of them before she'll be here. Liam is going to text me when they're 15 minutes away, I would like the house to be empty when they get here."

"Ok I can take the hint, but I will be here tomorrow afternoon to check on her myself."

"That's fine, but it better be after 2pm before you get here not at 8am or I will personally beat you." Though I never would actually hurt her, it was the thought that I would that might save me from her coming here at 8 in the morning. About 4 hours later the house was back to normal and everyone had left for the night with the promise of being here in the afternoon, I told everyone they were welcome to come over but it had to be after 2pm.

I just got a text from Liam telling me they were 15 minutes away from home so I went into the bathroom and started a bath for her using the strawberry bath stuff that she wanted. I made the water a bit hotter so that it would be nice and warm when she got home. Once that was done I waited by the door for Liam to pull up in the drive. After what felt like forever she was finally home, I walked up to her door and opened it then pulled her into my arms.

"I'm so glad you're home love, I was so worried about you. I have a bath ready for you also with the strawberry stuff that you like." I told her as I carried her into the house, I didn't want to let her go yet.

"I'm glad to be home. You don't have to carry me I can walk you know."

"I know but I don't want to let you go yet, just humor me for a little bit." She put her head down on my shoulder and nodded. I got us up to my, now our, room and went straight for the bath not giving her a chance to see anything yet.

BPOV:

I slept the whole ride home, when we got there Edward was waiting in the driveway for us just like he said that he would be. He carried me up to his room and into his bathroom where he had the bath ready for me. I started to strip out of the clothes that I was wearing then threw them into the trash. There was no way I was going to wear them again because they had blood stains on them. I slowly slipped into the bath; I could literally feel my muscles relaxing as I got in and let out a long sigh. I noticed that Edward had left the room with the trash bag in hand; when he came back he placed a new bag in the can and then washed his hands. When he was done he sat on the outside of the tub and started to wash my body for me, it wasn't anything sexual about it just relaxing his way of taking care of me further.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm ok I guess, a bit shook up. I can't believe that I killed someone and injured another person." I was still trying to wrap my head around that but it didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon. "Shouldn't I feel bad about that? I mean I don't really feel anything other then happy and I know that can't be right, what the hell is wrong with me?" I didn't realize I was crying until Edward slowly brought his hands up to my face and gently wiped away the tears on my cheeks.

"You are not a bad person love, don't think like that. You did what you had to so that you could live, I'm grateful that you did too. We have no idea what Black was planning to do or where he was going to take you either, he just kept driving around. I'm proud of you for shooting him in the arm even if it didn't kill him, you did kill one person who was helping him but that doesn't make you a bad person. I have killed many people, love, and most of the time I don't feel anything for them, they have wronged me and they knew the choices they made would lead to death. I don't want you to feel guilty about this ok?"

"Yeah I'll try not to; I can't say what will happen tomorrow though. I'm glad you were able to find me, how did you anyway?"

"Remember when you first moved in here about 4 months ago, I said that I was going to place a chip on your phone?" I nodded yes, "that was how we knew where to find you. Char kept you on her computer while Liam and Sam were both behind you shortly after Black took off with you. I think that he knew he was being followed because instead of stopping for gas he had another SUV come up and put gas in the car while he was still driving."

"What? Isn't that dangerous, I mean it could have caught fire and then the whole car would have exploded killing everyone."

"Yes it was, but he didn't want to take the chance in getting caught I guess. I'm not sure what he was doing or thinking." I just shrugged my shoulder because I didn't have a clue either. He continued to wash my body and then he washed my hair for me, it felt nice when he would scratch my scalp lightly.

Once the water was cold I knew I needed to get out, just as I was standing up my stomach let out this loud growl saying that it was hungry. I turned bright red as Edward started laughing; he reached over and grabbed a towel for me to wrap myself up in. I was walking out of the bedroom to my room when Edward grabbed me from behind stopping me and directing me towards his closet.

"I don't want you across the hall from me anymore so while you where gone Alice and Rachael moved your stuff around. Everything is now in here with mine, I want you too sleep here in my arms every night. I love you too much to let you go now." I just stared at him in shock; I had no idea that he loved me. "I know that it might be too soon for you and I didn't tell you this so you would say it back, I just wanted you to know that I love you and will do everything in my power to try and keep you safe." I stopped him from talking further by kissing him with everything that I had.

"I love you too; I don't think that it's too soon and if others do then screw them." He kissed me back then stopping me from going further, he picked me up and carried me to our bed. That night and well into the next morning he made love to me several times. When the sun was coming up we were finally going to sleep, we never did get to eat.

.

.

Whew that was a long one for me. Next chapter Edward is going to get his team together and start a war with Black, there may be other families involved too. See you next week hopefully.


	11. AUTHORS NOTE SORRY

SORRY!

This is not going to be a chapter but I wanted to let everyone know that I am working on it. This chapter is giving me some trouble so I have taken a few days off to let my mind rest maybe then it will come back to me again. I do plan to continue this story but I don't know when the next update will be as of right now.

Sorry again

Hcribley


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long wait real life sucked and so did my brain! As always I don't own Twilight or its characters' I just like to play with them so no copy right infringement is intended. I apologies for all spelling and grammar errors.

Chapter 12

EPOV:

Waking up the following morning was both heaven and hell. Heaven because I had a naked Bella in my arms and hell because when I looked at the alarm clock it was already 1 in the afternoon and the family would be here at two. I really didn't want to wake Bella up because she looked so peaceful lying here sleeping next to me. She was lying on her back causing her hair to fan out around her, the sheet wrapped around her waist leaving her breasts exposed for me. As I sit besides her looking at her beautiful body I think back to yesterday when I told her that I loved her, I still can't believe this wonderful woman loved me in return. She knew that I was part of the mafia and yet she took it all in stride like it was the same as working as a janitor for some factory. I noticed her moving slightly signaling to me that she was waking up.

"You know starring at someone while they are asleep is a little creepy." She said to me as she stretched her arms over her head causing her back to lift off the bed and bringing her breasts closer to me.

"I would say that I'm sorry but it's not my fault that you are so beautiful. I love watching you sleep you have such a peaceful look about you and the fact that you're naked helps too." As soon as I said that she pulled the sheet up to her chin hiding her body from me, I couldn't allow that so I slowly pulled the sheet back down. "I hate to say this but we need to get up and get ready the family will be here in about half an hour."

"Ok, do you want to take a shower with me?"

"I wish that I could but if I do then we won't be seeing the family anytime soon and I know they are worried about you. I was going to see if Carmen had anything ready for lunch I'm sure that you are hungry after last night."

"Now that you mention it yes I am hungry. I'll see you in a few minutes then I love you." She said before walking naked into the bathroom and closing the door. I walked down to the kitchen to see what Carmen was making, when I walked into the kitchen she had a variety of food sitting on the counter.

"Good afternoon Edward, I knew that the family was coming over today so I made a variety of sandwiches and trays for you all to snack on. Would you like me to make something more for you and Bella to have before everyone gets here?"

"I'm sure the sandwiches would be enough, it's going to be a long day for her and her stomach might not take anything to heavy right now."

"Ok, if there is anything that you are going to need just let me know and I can arrange it for you."

"Thank you Carmen I will," I said to her. I walked over and got a plate and put a couple sandwiches on it along with some fruit I also grabbed us some water.

When I made it back upstairs with the food I could hear Bella in the closet trying to find something to wear, she was mumbling about not knowing what would be appropriate for this kind of thing.

"Whatever you want to wear would be fine love, nobody is going to care." She whipped her head around looking at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"Nobody is going to care? Alice is going to care; she will skin me alive and then demand that I change into something else. I really don't want to be here all day while she picks out my outfit just to talk about what happened last night."

"Fuck Alice, she'll get over it. You wear whatever you want to wear and if she says anything to you then I'll tell her to fuck off. Don't get me wrong I love my sister but she needs to step back sometimes not everything is about fashion."

"Fine then I'm wearing sweatpants and a hoodie." She told me with her eyebrow arched demanding me to challenge her.

"Fine with me, I think you look beautiful no matter what you wear. Now get that hot body dressed and get out here I have sandwiches for us and fruit." I left the closet while she got dressed and sat on the edge of the bed.

.

.

.

We had just finished eating when the doorbell rang letting us know the family was here, when I looked at the clock they were actually late by 2 minutes. When we walked into the living room everyone started to hug Bella and telling her how brave she was and that they were all glad she was ok.

"Not that I'm not glad you're ok but what the hell are you wearing?" Alice asked Bella after she gave her a hug, Bella just looked at me with this 'I told you so' look on her face.

"Alice shut the fuck up who cares what she's wearing right now?" I didn't have to say anything this time it was Rose who got to her first. "She's home, if she wants to wear sweatpants let her for crying out loud."

"Sweats are for bed not entertaining," she said simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Bella do you have another pair?" Rose turned to her waiting for her response, I was wondering where she was going with this.

"I think so" Bella answered her and the two of them walked upstairs into the bedroom. I just looked at my family confused because I had no idea what was going on. The guys seemed to be just as lost as I was but my mom had a look like she knew what was going on.

"Ok I'm lost here, I wasn't aware that we are here for a fashion show today I thought we were all here to find out what happened last night to B not about her clothes she has." Emmett said looking at me to explain I just shrugged my shoulder at him I didn't have a clue.

"Do you know anything about what happened to her last night son?" Dad asked me changing the subject.

"No when she got home she was still pretty tired so I just had her take a bath and then go to bed. I did notice that she had a large bruise on her ankle in the shape of a hand so I'm guessing that Black caused it somehow."

"She didn't say anything?"

"No but I didn't really ask either, I don't know if she even realizes that she has the bruise on her ankle. She was pretty tired." I didn't want to tell him what we really did last night, I knew the guys would want to hear it but didn't think that dad would.

About 20 minutes later the girls came back down this time Rose was wearing a pair of sweats too. I just had to shake my head at this, when I looked over at Alice she was fuming mad now I understood what was going on.

"Ok now I get it!" Emmett exclaimed everyone just looked at him and shook there heads. "Can we get on with what happened now? I want to find out who all I need to kill for taking B last night." Leave it to Emmett for the ice breaker, sometimes he is such a moron.

"Nice" Rose said as she smacked him upside the head I had to agree with her.

"Sorry."

"Ok Bella at anytime if this becomes too much for you let us know and we can take a break," dad told her.

"Ok um well you know that I was taken, when I got into the car Eric was in the back seat also. He had blood running down his face; while I was looking at him someone put a cloth over my nose and mouth causing me to black out." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before she continued with what happened. "When I came too I was lying down in the back seat and Black was sitting up front, Eric was in the back with me but he wasn't moving. The blood was now dry on his face I tried to watch his chest to see if he was breathing but I couldn't tell. When Black noticed that I was awake he told me that he was taking me to a cabin where nobody would be able to find us not even you." She said looking at me when she said the last part. "He knew that he was being followed, he told the driver which ways to turn I think, I'm not really sure because he was talking in another language. He said that until we lost you we would continue to drive around and then we would head to this cabin. I tried to open the doors to jump out but he had them locked, he said that he wasn't taking any chances with me leaving him so he put the child locks on. I tried hitting the window to see if I could break it but he just laughed and told me that I wasn't strong enough to break it. I looked around the back to see if I could find something to use after he turned back to the driver and found a gun on the floor behind the driver's side. I turned around so that I was facing the drivers side while I was laying down and started to kick at the door and window, I didn't want him to think that I had just given up because I was afraid that he would catch me trying to reach for the gun. It didn't matter anyway because he saw what I was doing; he grabbed a hold of my ankle hard and tried to pull me back towards him and away from the gun. I started to kick at him then causing him to lessen his hold on me, when he did I was able to reach the gun before he tightened his hold again and pulled me back. That time I let him pull me back and when he did I put the gun right in his face and told him to let me go. He just laughed at me and said that I didn't have the guts to pull the trigger so I flipped the safety off and cocked the gun. He let go of my leg then, I moved so that I was out of his reach while keeping the gun on him. The driver turned sharply causing me to accidentally pull the trigger unfortunately it hit the driver. I didn't mean to do it though, I was startled when he made the sudden turn and my finger was on the trigger to show that I wasn't scared even though I really was."

"What was Eric doing this whole time, was he still passed out?" Jasper asked Bella just shook her head while her eyes started to swell up with tears.

"He was dead. While I had the gun on Black I moved so that I could reach Eric and see if he was still alive, I had tried to see if he was breathing when I first woke up but I couldn't tell so I reached for his hand. When I did it was cold but I tried to find a pulse anyway, there wasn't one." She was full on crying now; I told everyone that she needed to take a break and that Carmen had food out in the kitchen for everyone. I pulled her onto my lap while I cradled her in my arms and put her head in the crook of my neck.

"Shh baby, everything will be ok. I will make this right for you I promise." I said quietly while she cried. When she finally was able to get herself under control she sat up and looked at me. Her eyes were all puffy from crying and her nose was red but she still looked beautiful to me.

"Are you doing better now love?"

"Yeah sorry about that, it was hard knowing that he was the only family I had left and now I don't have anyone." She was trying hard not to start crying again, I wiped the tears from her eyes as they fell.

"You have me and you also have this family. I know that's its not the same thing but they do love you and you know that I love you."

"I know and I do love you too even your family. It's just hard everyone of my family members have been killed in some way, my dad was shot during a traffic stop and my mom and step dad were killed by a drunk driver. Now Eric is dead because he got messed up with the wrong people, so how am I going to be killed?"

"You are not going to be killed you're going to die of old age. We're going to watch our great grandchildren run around this house and play hid and seek while we think back on the days when we were that young." I wanted her to know that I was in this for the long hall but didn't know how to bring it up but her thinking that this was her fate was not something that I was prepared for either. "You being killed is not your fate love I know it may seem like that know but it's not going to happen to you because I won't let it ok?" Everyone started to come back into the living room again I quietly if Bella was ready to continue and she said that she was.

"Ok so when I shot the driver Black took over quickly so we wouldn't go off the road, he stopped the car where Sam and Liam had found us. I held the gun to Black's head and told him to unlock the doors he hit the button but I had forgotten that he also had on the child lock so I had to crawl over Eric to get out. When I was about to be completely out of the car Black surprised me again by grabbing my arm, he didn't grab it hard enough to leave a bruise this time but it startled me. When he grabbed me I shot the gun again but this time I aimed for him I don't know where or if he was hit because I got the hell out of there. When I was running I saw someone running to me and thought that it was one of Blacks guys so I raised the gun to shoot at him when Sam told me to put the gun down and said that Liam was with him. The next thing that I know Sam is throwing me not literally, into the car that Liam was driving and then we came home. That's the whole story at least what I can remember of it anyway."

"You were so brave to get away like you did but how did you learn to shoot a gun?" Rose asked.

"My dad used to be the chief of police in our hometown and he taught me when I was younger. He said that if I was ever in a situation involving guns that I should know how to use and disassemble them that it might be the only thing to save my life. I would also go hunting with him once in a while it wasn't my favorite thing to do but I went because it was with my dad."

"Well he was right about you knowing gun safety because it did help you. I'm sorry that you lost your brother in all of this but I want you to know that you are a part of this family and if you need anything at all just ask us. Now I know that you were fired from the Diner and that Edward said you could work with him but if it becomes to much and you don't want to work with a bunch of meat heads then let me know and you can come and help me out." My mother told Bella, it was nice that she also told her that she was family maybe she would believe it now.

"Thank you Esme, if it becomes too much then I'll let you know."

"What do you mean meat heads mom!"

"Emmett you my dear son are the biggest meat head of the bunch." Everyone just started laughing at Em's expression it was a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Whatever," was his big come back see mom was right he is a meat head.

"Let's get a plan together first and then we can go from there, I want Black nailed into the ground when we are done with him." Dad said once Bella had left and went up to bed for a rest.

BPOV:

I did it I finally got threw the whole story about what happened, at first I didn't think that I was going to be able to do this but when Rose asked for the sweatpants she must have know that I was having second thoughts about doing it.

"You don't have anything to be worried about Bella; Carlisle is just going to ask you to tell us what happened. I know that it may seem like a big deal and in a way it is but once everyone knows what happened it's going to get better. Yes Edward is going to add more security to you and the house but it's only to keep you safe, did Edward ever tell you about what I went threw?"

"No, I didn't know that you went threw anything like this he never even hinted that you did."

"That's the one thing that I love about him he doesn't tell anyone anything. To make a long story short someone thought that to get to Emmett they would take me. I was coming out of my apartment at the time and was grabbed from behind and they put a cloth over my face, when I woke up I was in some warehouse. They contacted Em and he said that he would pay anything they wanted as long as there wasn't a hair on my head harmed in anyway. They thought he wouldn't pay so they recorded themselves beating on me and then sent it to him, Em didn't like that very much so when he came for me they had no idea. He busted into the warehouse and started shooting them; the main guy didn't make it out of there. Em had "special plans" for him he said, and to this day I still don't know what he did to him and I don't know that I really want to know either. So I do know what you are going threw right now and the best thing to do is tell them everything that happened. Yes Edward is going to be pissed but he has that right to be he is also going to make this right for you. I see the way he looks at you, you are his whole world and he will do anything to make sure you are safe and happy."

"Thanks Rose, this really helps me a lot. I'm really nervous about telling everyone what happened I mean I know that it wasn't as bad as yours but it's just hard to talk about."

"Trust me I get it, I had to do the same thing. If it makes it easier for you then close your eyes and focus on something else or just hold tightly on to Edward let him be your rock."

"Ok thanks Rose," I told her as we walked back into the living room.

.

.

When I woke up from my nap I felt so much better it was like I could breathe again. I got up from the bed and looked outside it was cloudy still but not too late in the day that it was a total waste. I freshened up and then went in search of Edward, I wasn't sure if everyone was still here or not. I checked his office first to see if he was there but it was empty next I went into the living room but it was empty also. As I was walking towards the kitchen I could hear noises so I knew they were in there, when I opened the door everyone was sitting around the table with a map in the center and paper every where.

"What are you guys doing? It looks like the paper company threw up in here." Apparently nobody heard me come into the room because they all jumped in surprise.

"Hey baby how are you feeling?" Edward asked when he reached me he pulled me into his arms and held me tightly.

"I actually feel better like I can breath again I was so worried about telling everyone that I didn't notice the pressure but now it's gone."

"Good, come on over here. We are working on a plan of attack for Black; I want that man gone for good."

"Nobody messes with this family and lives to tell about it, especially my children." Carlisle said I was ready to cry at that point it was nice that he considered me one of his kids.

"Hey don't cry baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong and I didn't know that I was crying I'm sorry. It's just that my dad has been gone for a while now that I forgot what it's like to have someone like that in my life."

"Hey now you are family and nothing is going to change that ok sweetheart?" Carlisle told me I nodded in response and hugged him tightly.

"Ok so now that Bella is finally awake, the lazy bones, can we get to planning this thing? I'm ready for some major ass kicking!" Emmett is once of a kind always joking around to lighten the mood when things are down or stressful.

"Hey! I wasn't sleeping that long you lug!" I said while playfully slapping him on the arm.

"Well you were asleep for a while and that's too long for Em because he's in his mode of kick ass first take names later." Jasper was sitting next to Edward and Alice, and next to her were Rose then Em then Esme and Carlisle. I also noticed that Liam, Sam, Alec, Brady, Riley and a couple other that I didn't know where sitting at the table too.

"Bella I want you to meet the newest members of security until Black is caught. This is Kate she's going to be with you most of the time I thought maybe you would like to have a female to talk to and she can shop with you. The two men by the door are Collin and Benjamin they are going to be here at the house for extra security."

"Hi, nice to meet everyone. So do I get to help with this plan at all or are you going to be keeping me in the dark on this until it's over?"

"You can help plan if you want I won't keep anything from you." Edward led me over to where he was sitting when I came in and pulled me down on his lap. "Now where were we…?"

.

.

The next couple of days after we had the plan together we just lazed around the house not doing anything. It was a nice change of pace for once; I had Edward give Carmen a few days off so that I could cook. She has been making all the meals for everyone in the main house and the guard's house so I thought she could use a break and let us fend for ourselves for a change.

We used the pool a bit also; I do have to say pool sex is awesome! The sex in general is awesome with Edward, I think we have christened most of the house by now it's like I can't get enough of him and he's the same way.

Edward was in his office late that afternoon when I decided to bring up working with him.

"When are we going to the club so that I can learn what needs to be done?"

"I can show you some of it now if you would like." He said as he motioned for me to sit down on his lap when I was seated he pulled up the information on his club Underground. "There are things at this club that only VIP's know about, they all have to sign a NDA before they are allowed in that area too. The reason being is that I don't want someone to come in and think that the club is some low class strip joint and cause trouble for the clients or myself. When someone wants to use the VIP section I go threw a background checks first I want to make sure they are on the up and up. Sometimes they do ask for strippers and I will supply them with them and sometimes they want something more, like a prostitute and I can supply that as well but they have to be clean and they also have to prove it. I will make them see one of my doctors first before any other arrangements are made."

"So on the upper levels of the club you have strippers and prostitutes? Have you ever slept with them?"

"I don't mix business and pleasure. You have nothing to worry about ok?" It was like he knew what I was thinking, I knew that he slept around but I didn't know if I could work with someone that he has already slept with either.

"Ok what else do I need to know? Are they going to know that we are together or is that something you want kept a secret?"

"This is no secret by the time we make it up to the office everyone including the customers will know that you are all mine." He said with a possessive look in his eyes I nodded in response because I didn't know what else to say. "I will introduce you to the workers as we make our way up. My well our office will always be locked when either of us are not there, I don't want to take the chance of someone getting in and taking anything." He reached into the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a set of keys there were 4 keys total on the ring and then handed them too me. "This key here is for the front door, this one is for the office, this one is for the elevator to the VIP area, and this one is to the suite at the top of the building. Each one is marked with a letter indicating what they go too so it will be easier for you to find the right key."

"I didn't know you had a suite there, do you stay there often?"

"No just if I've had too much to drink or am too tired and don't want to drive. Nobody even knows it's there other then you and me. Not even Em or Jazz knows about it if they did they would be there all the time and would never leave plus Emmett's a pig he would mess it up and leave it for the next person. I don't know how Rose deals with that it would drive me crazy having to pick up after him like a child."

"Yeah, did he do that as a kid also?"

"No mom would make us pick up after ourselves she said that we didn't have a maid and she wasn't one either."

"Smart woman, but now he's leaving a mess everywhere. I'm sure Rose puts him in his place she seems like the type that could make him do something."

"Oh she does." He continued to tell me things about the club until it was time for bed that night, I knew things that I didn't even want to know about. He said that on Monday if everything went well this weekend that we would go to the club, but first he wanted to go out to dinner and see if Black was lurking around and would try anything again.

AN:

I am so very sorry about the late update, I hope to update again soon for you readers but I won't make any promises yet. Thank you all for sticking with me and continuing to review you guys are great and I appreciate every review that you send.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own twilight!

Chapter 13

BPOV:

We are going out to dinner tonight and I was a little nervous about it. We found out yesterday that Black was having me watched; someone was sitting outside the gate waiting for me to leave the house. When Harry called the house and asked to speak with Edward I was worried and wanted to know what was going on so I stayed in the room while Harry was on the phone, Edward was nice enough to put it on speaker so that I could listen in and he wouldn't have to retell me what was said.

"Mr. Cullen this is Harry down at the gate, I have a SUV sitting here nobody has gotten out of the vehicle and the windows are tinted what would you like me to do?"

"Nothing at this time wait and see if they leave give them 5 minutes and then if they are still there see if they need any help."

"Yes sir" he said and then hung up. Harry called back saying that the person didn't need any help so he ran the plates on the SUV and it turns out that it was one of Blacks cars. I started to freak out and Edward told me that I didn't need to worry about anything that the guy wouldn't dare come to the house he was just watching and waiting for me to leave.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for us to be going to dinner tonight? Is that guy still out there?" I asked Edward as I was walking out of the closet, I decided that I was going to dress up tonight and am wearing a deep purple dress that stops just above the knee, when Edward didn't say anything I looked up to see if he was even in the room.

"You're not wearing that tonight."

"What! Why! Is it too much for where we are going?"

"No you look incredible but I don't want all the guys at the restaurant to be starring at you. You are for my eyes only nobody else."

"You mister are ridiculous nobody is even going to notice me with you in the room, you intimidate everyone, besides it's you that I am going home with not them." I told him as I kissed the underside of his jaw; he gripped my hips tightly in response. "Besides I'm going to have to deal with all the women in there drooling over you as well so it's only fair."

"They can look all they want but I only have eyes for you love and I hope you know that."

"I do and I hope that you know I love only you and nobody else is going to compare to you. Let's go you said we had reservations at 7 and its 6:30 now." He held out his arm for me to take as we walked down the stairs, he led me to the garage where Liam was waiting for us. Edward said this would be best so that Black's guy didn't know if I was in the car or not. It took us about 20 minutes to get to the restaurant, Liam pulled up to the front door and Edward helped me out holding on to me the whole time. When we first got to the hostess table she would only stare at Edward with her mouth slightly open so I nudged him saying I told you.

"We have a reservation for Cullen" he told the hostess coldly.

"Yes, yes right this way. It's so good to have you dining at our restaurant sir. Here you go your waitress will be right with." She said and then hurried off to get the waitress while trying not to stumble on her way.

"See I told you they wouldn't even notice me with you here." I said with a playful smile on my face, I knew this would happen and I'm sure that our waitress is going to be the same way. I had tried to prepare myself mentally for this but I can say it's not easy to deal with in real life but I'm trying not to let my jealousy get the better of me I just want this night to go smoothly so that I can get out of the house and go to the club with Edward on Monday.

"Hello welcome to Pure my name is Jane and I will be taking care of you tonight." She said to only Edward but he wasn't paying attention to her he was looking either behind me or at me I wasn't sure which. "What can I get for you to drink tonight sir?"

"Love what would you like?" He asked me completely ignoring Jane this caused her to look at me for the first time, when she did it was more like a glare.

"I'll just have a glass of red wine please," I told Jane while giving her a glare of my own I felt Edward give my hand a squeeze letting me know that he was still there and was watching me.

"What can I get for you sir?" She said in what was supposed to be an attractive voice but sounded like nails on a chalkboard I could visible see Edward cringe.

"We'll take a bottle of your house red" he said while waving his hand signaling her to leave us alone. Once she was gone he turned back to me with a smile on his face. "You don't need to be jealous of her love there is no way I would leave you for her."

"I know that her voice is like nails on a chalkboard it's absolutely horrible. I just hate how they all drape themselves over you like that I'm trying hard not to snap at her and she hasn't even been here for that long."

"I can request a new waitress if you like."

"No that's not necessary I'll try not to let her bother me too much."

"Good" he picked up my hand and placed a tender kiss on the inside of my wrist. The waitress came back over to the table and opened the wine bottle and poured a small amount into the glass letting Edward taste it before filling his up. She didn't even take mine; once his was full she placed the bottle back into the ice bucket and started to walk away.

"Excuse me Jane" Edward called out to her; she turned around and started to walk back to our table.

"Did you need me to get you something else sir?" She asked him with an innocent look that we both knew was false.

"Yes you didn't pour my wife any wine."

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot that you where there." She picked up the wine bottle and reached over me to pour the wine into my glass causing her chest to be in Edwards face. When she moved back she "accidentally" knocked over my wine glass causing it to spill onto my dress. "Oh I'm so sorry!"

"No you're not! You did this on purpose!" I said louder then what I wanted to causing the people around us to look at what was happening.

"I'm so sorry ma'ma let me get you some soda water to clean that up." She walked towards the kitchen area for some reason I didn't think that she would be back. About 5 minutes later she still hadn't come back and I knew that she wasn't going too; I was trying really hard not to cry at this point. I knew that it was going to be difficult going out in public and that people would do stupid shit like this.

"Let's go I don't want to eat here anymore and I will be calling and talking to the manager of this establishment." Edward said as he got up from the table and came over to help me, just as we were leaving Jane came back over to our table with a bottle of what looked like water but I didn't think that it really was.

"We are leaving" he told her as we walked out of the building. The ride home was quiet I was upset by what she had done and didn't really know what to say about it. Liam kept looking back at us with a worried expression on his face, finally the silence became too much for him and he wanted to know what happened.

"Ok is everything ok with you two? You're both really quiet and you left early."

"We are fine Liam don't worry. The service was horrible, that bitch of a waitress purposely spilled red wine on Bella's dress and then acted like it was an accident. I'm going to be speaking with the manager in the morning after I have had time too cool down some." He turned to me then, "I'm sorry that it was a horrible date and our first at that. I just realized that we have been together for a while now and I have never taken you out on a proper date and then when I do it ends in a total disaster. I'm sorry love; I will take you someplace else tomorrow night where I know we won't have problems with the service."

"You don't have to do that Edward, I don't need to have a special date to know that you care about me. Yes the bitch did that shit on purpose but the night isn't totally ruined yet. It's only 7:30 we can order take out and watch a movie or something and that would be just as wonderful as going to a restaurant and having a big fancy meal."

"I know but I want to take you out and show you off, I want people to see me and think damn how did he get so lucky to have a fine ass woman like her on his arm. I want to everyone to know that you are mine and I am yours." He pulled me into his side the best he could with our seatbelts on anyway and kissed the top of my head. "I love you so damn much and I want the world to know it not hide you away."

"Fine you can take me out again tomorrow night, where are you going to take me?"

"I can't tell you that sorry it's a surprise." He kissed my lips sweetly ending the discussion. We finally made it home and pulled into the garage, I had to wait until the door was shut before I was aloud to get out just incase Black's guy had a camera or something I guess. Edward helped me out like he always does and led me into the kitchen, he pulled open a drawer and got out the take out menu's he had.

"What do you feel like tonight?"

"Anything is fine with me you pick; I'm going to go change before the food gets here."

"Ok I'll be up shortly then." I walked up the stairs and into the closet to find something comfy to wear while watching the movie. I had just got my dress off when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and a kiss placed on my shoulder.

"You know we could just skip the movie and go right to bed after dinner gets here."

"Oh yeah and why would we do that are you getting tired old man?"

"So that I could make love to the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Well when you find her let me know and I will leave you two alone." I turned in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck while he tightened his hold on me.

"You know that I was talking about you, I would much rather make love to you then watch some movie we've already seen."

"That does sound tempting," that was as far as I got with him because he started to kiss me so that I would loose my train of thought. We missed dinner that night, he made love to me until the sun started to come up I drifted off to sleep wrapped securely in his arms just like every other night.

EPOV:

Watching her step out of her dress was torture, I was so hard already from that dress she had on, that I just couldn't wait any longer to have her. I made love to her until the sun came up that night, when she had finally drifted off to sleep I made sure that she was covered up and then wrapped my arms around her holding her tightly to me.

.

.

.

"Yo bro did you know that the Columbian's are in town?" Emmett asked as he walked into my office, I was working with Bella on the numbers for club Underground. I had filled her in on the majority of the things she would be helping me with but the numbers were still giving her a hard time. "Hey B didn't know you would be in here, what are you guys doing?"

"Going over the numbers for Underground with Bella so that she has a better understanding about what's going on. And I knew the Columbian's were coming to town I just didn't know when, why is there a problem?"

"Not yet but then I don't think there will be either." Bella got up from my lap getting ready to leave the office.

"Where are you going baby? You don't have to leave you should know about this anyway."

"I just didn't want to be in the way is all. What does the Columbian's coming to town mean?"

"Nothing they could be just here visiting family, or they may need help with something, or they want something from us. We don't have a problem with then being here they know what they can and can't do in the areas. They have family all over the world just like I do so it's not uncommon to have another family in the area but when they try to sell there stuff or move into someone else's territory that's when you have the problems. If they call we can have them over for dinner one night so you can meet them they are really quite nice people."

"Ok sounds fine to me just let me know when and where." She sat back down on my lap and looked at Emmett waiting for him to continue. "Why are you here Emmett?"

"Just wanted to let Edward know that the Columbian's are in town is all and Rosie is pissed at me so I'm hiding out here."

"What did you do now?" Rose was always mad at him for something usually he would hid out for a couple of hours and then go home depending on how pissed she was.

"I forgot to put the toilet seat down and when she went to use the bathroom she didn't flip the light on and she fell in."

"You idiot! She could have gotten seriously hurt, what if she would have been pregnant? You mister need to make this right and remember to NEVER leave the seat up again. Get out and go home!" I just looked at Bella in awe as Emmett got up from the chair and left with his head hanging down while muttering a sorry as he left.

"Wow…just wow," I was at a loss for words with that one; I had always just let him sit it out because I knew that he would have gone home eventually.

"I'm sorry do you want me to call him back? I hope I didn't make you mad at me."

"No way baby," I took her hand and placed it on my ragging hard on. "You can dominate like that anytime you want to. I'm so fucking hard right now I don't know if I want you here on the desk or if I can make it to the bed."

"Let me make it easy for you then," she got up off my lap and went to the door closing and locking it then made her way back over to me while she stripped off her clothes. I sat there in total shock, before I could register what was happening she already had me naked and was straddling my legs while I sat in the chair. She grabbed my length and gave it a few strokes before slowly sinking her soft, warm, wet pussy down on me.

"Oh god Bella, that feels so fucking good." I moaned out she was riding me slowly it was pure torture. She used the back of the chair as leverage as she slowly moved up and down on my cock.

"Oh fuck…yes…oh god" she would moan out, I grabbed her hips to help her out a little and to move her a little faster. Bella was close I could feel her pussy clamping down on my cock and I knew that I wasn't going to make it much longer.

"Fuck baby, cum for me please. I want to feel your juices covering my cock," I told her softly in her ear while I played with her clit.

"YES! OH FUCK EDWARD!" She screamed out as she came, I moved so that I had her lying on the desk now and started to pound my cock into her hard causing her to orgasm again with me right behind her.

"FUCK! Bella…oh god baby I love you."

"I love you too," she told me as she placed a tender kiss on my lips. I loved having her like this; I knew that working together was going to be hard at times. "So me dominating is something that turns you on huh?"

"I think so" I was thinking about her in a leather corset and pants and could feel my cock starting to harden again. "If I think about that anymore we are never going to be leaving this office and I want to take you out again. A first date redo if you will," I said as I slowly pulled out of her causing her to groan with displeasure.

"Did you really have to move so quickly?"

"I pulled out slowly just for you." I was going to say more but there was a knock on the door, I had forgotten about the others in the house and with Bella screaming like she did I knew they had to hear her. I quickly pulled on my pants while Bella pulled on my shirt, it was long enough to cover her ass but just barely so she sat down in the chair while running her hands threw her hair.

"I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Cullen but there is a man at the gate he is requesting to speak with you." Jessica told me while she was looking at the carpet; I knew she heard us when she wouldn't look me in the face.

"Did the man say who he was?"

"I don't know sir, the intercom from the gate rang it was Harry he said to have you call him back."

"Ok thank you Jessica," I said to her as I closed the door. I turned back to find that Bella had the seat turned so it was facing the wall; I walked up to her and turned the chair around and saw that her face was bright red in embarrassment. "You have no reason to be embarrassed you know I personally like that you are a screamer baby."

"Shut up, I totally forgot that there were people in the house. Do you have any idea who is at the gate?"

"None, I'm going to call Harry now and see who it is." Bella got up from the chair so that I could sit down and then sat on my lap while I picked up the phone to call.

"Good afternoon sir, there is a man here by the name of Santiago he says that you know him should I let him up sir?"

"Yes please, is he alone or is the family with him?"

"He's the only one who came up but there could be others would you like me to find out sir?"

"No that's not necessary Harry, send them threw and tell him just to come in and have a seat I'll be with him in just a moment."

"No problem sir," he hung up the phone as Bella got up from my lap.

"Well I guess you are going to be meeting the Columbian Boss today."

"What do I wear for something like this? Where is Alice when I need her?" I grabbed her arms lightly causing her to stop her pacing.

"Bella it doesn't matter what you wear Santiago isn't going to care. Just put on some jeans and you can leave my shirt on if you want. Come on let's go get ready and then you can meet Santiago, I personally hope that he has the family with him you would like Renata she's a great lady. They have a son also; I think he should be around 15 or 16 now his name is Diego its short for Santiago Jr. but he hates to be called that so he goes by Diego." I told her as we walked up to the bedroom to change clothes, I followed her into the closet and watched as she placed our clothes in the bins and then started to put on her panties. I must have moaned out loud because she turned to me then.

"You really should get dressed you know they are waiting for you not me. And if you keep watching me then you are going to have a hard time getting your pants on." She told me as she grabbed my hard throbbing cock threw my pants causing me to groan again.

"You love are evil, standing there stripping in front of me you are the reason for this massive hard on I hope you know." I said as I moved out of her reach and over to my side of the closet.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to tease you like that," she placed her hands on my back and rubbed them up towards my shoulders.

"I'm not mad love don't worry, why don't we get dressed so that I can introduce you ok?" Bella nodded her head at me and proceeded to get dressed while I did the same.

.

.

"Santiago! What brings you to my neck of the woods? Is the family ok?" I noticed that he was alone and that was cause for concern to me it meant that it was a business call and not a social one.

"Edward, wonderful to see you again, and the family is doing well thank you. How about your family, everyone doing well?"

"Can't complain too much; let me introduce you to my girlfriend Bella. Bella this is the head of the Columbian family Santiago." Bella held out her hand to shake but he pulled her into a hug instead catching her off guard a little bit.

"So this is the Bella I've been hearing so much about. You are a beautiful woman, I have to ask though what do you see in his ugly mug?"

"You're funny" I responded I knew that he was joking with me and Bella but she didn't seem to be sure about it. "Santiago and I have known each other for a few years now, so tell me what brings you here?"

"Unfortunately I have been hearing some rumors and I wanted to dispel them quickly if I could. I came here today in hopes that you would have some time to spare along with your Bella here being that it concerns her as well."

"We have time now if you would like to talk or we can set up a time either way is fine with me."

"How about I bring the family with me tomorrow let's say around 1 or so? I'm hoping that it won't take to long to explain everything but this way if it does then we have the majority of the day to do so."

"Sounds fine with me Bella do you have any plans for tomorrow?" I wanted her to have a say in this as well being that it was going to concern her and I wasn't sure if she had made plans already or not.

"That's fine with me I don't have anything to do."

"Great then Renata and Diego will be here as well I hope that won't be a problem?"

"None at all I'm looking forward to seeing Diego again the last time I seen him he was around 12 or 13 I think."

"Yes that sounds about right I know it's been many years since we have seen you, we're visiting family while we are here."

"That's great I hope you have a wonderful time, I'm looking forward to tomorrow. In fact why don't you all plan on staying for dinner I can have Carmen make something special for you if you like."

"I will accept the invite but she doesn't have to make anything special for us, we eat anything." I walked Santiago to the door and shook his hand good bye.

"What does he mean that he's been hearing rumors about me?"

"In the mafia world people talk just like anyone else does but it's about other families, the fact that he's coming to me to dispel these rumors means that he is concerned about them. I'm not sure what they could be but my guess would be it's dealing with Black and his crew of idiots."

"Ok but we know all about him why would he be talking about me to the mafia world?"

"I'm not sure love, I wish that I could answer the question for you but I can't right now. Try not to worry about it ok? I know it's going to be hard but don't think about it until tomorrow when he gets here ok? Let's go out to dinner and have a wonderful time, I know the place that I'm taking you too won't have the shitty serves that we had last night."

"Ok I'm going to get changed then" I grabbed her around the waist as she was walking by and gave her a searing kiss before letting her go to get ready.

BPOV:

I had no idea what to wear for dinner tonight, I knew that he liked the dress I wore last night but should I dress up again like that? I was so frustrated and then he tells me not to worry about what Santiago said how can I not I know that I'm in danger with this Black asshole and now that it's getting around the mafia world I can I not worry about it. I decided that I was going to take a shower first maybe then I could relax enough to find something to wear. After my shower was done I headed back into the closet to find something, I decided on a long forest green dress that has a slit in the side going up to about mid thigh and paired it with my black pumps with a 3 inch heal I knew that Alice would be proud but I wasn't sure I was going to be walking well in them.

"Are you…damn baby you look…gorgeous." He came up to me then and placed a light, tender kiss on my lips. "Turn around for me please, I have something that would look great with that dress or well anything that you wear." I felt something cold hit my skin then, when I looked down it was a necklace, the stone looked like it was about 3 carets in diamonds and in the middle was a Sapphire heart.

"It's beautiful" I was trying not to cry I had no idea why he would get something like this for me. "What is this for?"

"Just because" he turned me around so that I was facing him, "why are you crying?"

"I don't know! This is so beautiful why did you use my birthstone and not yours?"

"Because if something should ever happen where you leave me I want you to be able to still wear this and not have my stone there to remind you."

"I have no intentions of leaving you so don't worry about that. I love you way to much to let you go."

"I love you too baby, now are you ready to go?"

"Yes I'm ready, where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you remember it's a surprise." He told me as he led me out of the bedroom and to the car, just like last night Liam was there waiting for us in the garage.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Twilight the great S. M. does! I apologies in advance for all spelling and grammar mistakes spelling/grammar check isn't perfect and I'm definitely not! Thank you to everyone who has review and told me your thoughts they mean the world to me. I AM SO SO SORRY for the late update! I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to be up.

Chapter 14

B.P.O.V:

We pulled up to a building that had a grand opening tonight banner on it, but that wasn't the shocking thing; it was the line of people waiting to get in.

"I hope you made reservations for this place, it looks like we might be here a while waiting." I told Edward as I looked out the window to see if I could tell how long the line was.

"We don't need them, love."

"Why not? Do you have a standing table at this place already?"

"You could say that, come on." He grabbed my hand helping me out of the car.

"Mr. Cullen! Mr. Cullen!" people started shouting as soon as we got out and walked closer to the restaurant.

"Good evening everyone and thank you for coming out tonight for our grand opening. I hope that you all enjoy your dinner tonight and if there are any problems at all please let me know and it will be taken care of immediately. Thank you." Edward took my hand and led me into the restaurant I was totally stunned I had no idea that he was even opening one let alone that it was tonight he was going to open it to the public.

"Why didn't you tell me you were opening up a restaurant?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you with it. Didn't you notice the name out front?"

"No I didn't, I was busy looking at the line and thinking there was no way we're getting in here without a reservation."

"Like I said we don't need one, ever. Now let me give you the tour and then we'll sit down and have something to eat how that sound does?"

"Sounds good to me but are you going to tell me the name?" I was curious about what the name was now that he brought it up.

"I named it Bella Italia. It means beautiful Italy in Italian."

"Wow" I didn't know what else to say, I knew that my name meant beautiful in Italian but to have a restaurant with my name in it is pretty cool. "So that was what the big secret was? You've been acting off the last few days I thought that it had something to do with me working with you."

"I couldn't be happier that you're working with me, I was nervous that you wouldn't like it really. I know that you love Italian food so that's what we serve here and I wanted a way to have your name on it also." I didn't know what to do or say, so I leaned up and kissed him with as much passion as I could being in a restaurant weather he owned it or not.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" He asked while he still had me in his arms.

"Thank you."

"For what are you thanking me for though? The restaurant, because you don't have too."

"Yes, nobody has ever done anything like that before. So about this tour before everyone is let in?"

"Right sorry you side tracked me there for a minute, let's start with the kitchen." Edward walked me around the entire restaurant and showed me everything even the offices where we would be working from. I was excited to try the food because he had a chef from Italy that he hired.

"This place is beautiful; I still can't believe that you kept this from me."

"Like I said it was a surprise and I'm glad that you like it. Let's see what the chef prepared for us tonight." He pulled out my chair for me and when I was seated he pushed it in slightly so that I was comfortable before taking his place on the other side. Just then a waitress brought out a bottle of champagne for us; she poured us each a glass and then left the bottle in the ice and walked away. It was nice that she didn't give Edward the sexy eyes and try to be flirty with him while I was here.

"The chef said that he will be out in about 10 minutes with your appetizers, is there anything that I can get you while you are waiting?"

"No I think we are ok for now, thank you." The waitress walked away leaving us alone to talk, I had wanted to ask him what he did about the waitress and Lauren for that matter but I wasn't sure that this would be a great place to bring it up.

"So what days are we going to be here?"

"I'm not sure yet, most of the time we'll either be at the club with Jasper and Emmett or at the warehouse. I don't think that much business will be done here because there will be too many ears."

"Ears meaning cops?" He nodded his head so I continued, "I guess I could see that but don't they come into the club also? I mean I would think they would be there more then they would be here."

"They do frequent the club but not as often as you would think, plus Corin usually lets me know before hand if they are planning on coming in."

"There is so much more I need to learn then I guess."

"There is a lot of information but the most important is to watch who you talk to and deny everything. If for some reason I was to go to jail they are going to come to you asking questions, the best thing for you to do is say that you don't know, even if you do. Which reminds me I have some papers at home that I need for you to sign later so don't let me forget ok?"

"Ok, what is it that I'm signing?"

"I'll go over it with you then," just then the waitress came back with our meal so we stopped talking about business.

We had just finished dinner and Edward and I were heading home when his phone started ringing.

"Cullen," he said coldly, "WHAT! No I want him brought to the warehouse. Have Jasper find out everything he can on this guy. No I'm going to be dropping her off at the club and I'll be meeting you there. Have Kate and Alec meet us at the club they are going to be staying with Bella." He hung up the phone and turned towards me, "That was Jeff, one of the guards at the gate, he caught someone snooping around the property and thinks it's the guy who has been watching you. Liam was just pulling up while I was talking to him so he is going to be taking the guy to the warehouse. You are going to stay at the club with Kate and Alec while I take care of this, please don't leave their side while I'm gone ok? I would take you to the house but I don't know what this guy was doing and I won't take the chance that he did something or that someone else is there."

"Ok, what do you want me to do while I'm there at the club? I don't want to just sit in the office and stare at the walls because then I will go crazy."

"Um I can't really think of anything that needs to be done. If you get really board you can always do the books I guess or play games on the computer. It's the same as the house for now, I'll be changing them tomorrow or later tonight when I get back."

"Ok, please be careful I want you to come back to me."

"I will, love, I shouldn't be too long." He kissed me quickly and then knocked on the window letting Brady know that I was ready to get out.

E.P.O.V:

Watching her getting out of the car was hard, I wanted her to come with me so that I knew she was safe but the rational part of my brain wouldn't let me. Brady got back in and took off quickly to the warehouse.

When we pulled up to the warehouse everyone was waiting outside. Jasper approached me first.

"I have the information that you requested Edward. His name is Lonnie, 22 years old, no family, has a bag drug and gambling problem, got caught up with Black about 2 years ago and has been loyal to him since. He has been checked but no weapons were found on him or in his vehicle, the only thing in the car was his camera's, I have taken the memory cards out and have them in the safe right now. I wasn't sure if you would want to look at them first or if you wanted them destroyed."

"Good work, Jazz, thanks. So this Lonnie guy has nothing to lose right? There is no girlfriend in the picture or family?"

"None that we could find, his parents were killed during a robbery at their home, he started with Black shortly after that."

"What were his grades like in school?"

"I didn't go that far back, I can let you know what I find out."

"Not necessary, ok I'm going to go in and have a little chat with our friend. Has he said anything since he's been picked up, Liam?"

"No sir, he has been unusually quiet. When I asked him a question he would just shrug his shoulder and look back out the window."

"Something doesn't seem right there, most people would say anything to save there life. Jazz, Liam, Emmett, I want you all in there with me. Sam, Brady, and Riley, you stand guard at the door." We quickly walked down the hall to where he was being kept, it was in the far back of the warehouse because most people would be yelling and screaming to get out and I didn't want to listen to them while I was telling my guys what to do. Once we reached the door I quickly opened it hoping that this guy was scared. When I walked in he just looked at me and then looked back at the wall. Jasper had him tied to the chair by his hands and feet, there was only one other chair and a table that held various things I liked to use when the person didn't cooperate with me.

"So Lonnie, what where you doing taking pictures of my wife?" The man didn't even turn towards me; he just kept looking at the wall. "Do you know how to speak?" Again he said nothing just stared at the wall. I guess I was going to have to do something drastic to make him talk. I walked over to the bench and grabbed a pair of pliers. I pulled the chair up so that I was sitting down right in front of him; he looked at me then and then my hands. I noticed that his eyes went wide before he composed his features again to a blank mask.

"So this is what's going to happen, I'm going to ask you questions and then you are going to give me the honest answer. If you don't then I'm going to use these pliers and pull off your finger nails one by one." I waited for, Lonnie, to answer me but I got nothing again. "My first question for you is who do you work for?" Again this guy said nothing, maybe he didn't think that I was serious about taking his nails out.

I got up from my chair and walked around the back of him to where his hands were tied and grabbed a finger, I didn't really care which one it was I was just hopping that he would start to talk. As I was ripping off his nail he started to scream out in pain, well at least I knew he had a voice. Once I was done I walked back so that I was sitting in front of him again.

"Now I'm going to ask you again, who do you work for?" I waited for him to say something but it didn't seem like he was going to, just as I was getting up he started to talk.

"Black, I work for the Black family." He finally managed to say.

"Wonderful! You do know how to talk. Now why where you taking pictures of my wife?"

"I was just doing what I was told; I don't know what he was going to use those pictures for. I was just told to take them that was all I swear."

"What where you doing snooping around my house then?"

"I hadn't seen Miss. Swan come out for a while, when I saw that you had left I went to check things out."

"Well Mrs. Cullen just happened to be with me when I left. If you thought that I would leave her home alone while there was someone watching the house you and your boss is sadly mistaken. Next question; when where you supposed to turn in those pictures you took?"

"I turn them in at the end of the week."

"Where are you supposed to meet him at?"

"I don't know he's going to call me and tell me where I'm dropping them off. I don't deal with him directly; most of the time I go threw one of his guys."

"Great" this wasn't going to be easy then, I guess he was going to have to stay alive long enough to get that call.

I walked out of the room with, Jasper, Emmett, and Liam, right behind me.

"So what now? Do we keep him alive long enough or do we kill him?" Emmett wanted to know.

"I really don't know, on one hand we can keep him alive and see if this guy is telling the truth but on the other do I really want to waste the time and effort it would take?"

"I say we give him till the end of the week and then if he hasn't heard from this guy we off him." Jasper had suggested while he shrugged his shoulder.

"Fine we can do that; I want him here in the room though. We can untie him for now, this door stays locked at all times and Brady you will be here guarding it. I'll have another guard here later to take your place; it's going to be either Alec or Sam. I don't care what he says he does not leave this room. Jasper, take his cell with you if anyone calls let it go to voicemail; we can come back later so he can retrieve his calls. Emmett, and Liam, I'm going to need your help. I want to take everything out of the room for now except the chair that he is in and a bucket for him to piss in."

We walked back into the room and started working right away; once everything was clear I sat down in front of Lonnie again and told him what was going to happen. He didn't say anything again so I just let it go and walked out while Jasper untied him. Once Jasper was out of the room I locked the door using the dead bolt and a padlock, I placed the chair just outside the door so that Brady would have someplace to sit down.

"Is there anything that I can bring back for you? I'm sure it's going to get boring just sitting here."

"I have some books in the car actually if I could run out and get them real quick." I nodded my head and he quickly ran out to the car, while he did that Emmett, Liam, and I put the tools in another room for now. Once we were done Brady was back and sitting in his chair.

"What now? Do you want us to get the girls and meet you at the club?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah that's fine, I'm going to call Peter and have him look around the house incase this guys not telling us everything. I also want to tell Bella what happened here because I know that she's been worried."

"Ok we'll meet you there in about an hour or so then." Emmett said as he and Jasper climbed into there cars and drove away. Liam got in the front seat of mine and drove us to the club.

I walked in threw the back of the club so that I could avoid the employee's and the customers. Normally I wouldn't mind talking to them but I really wanted to see Bella first and make sure that she was doing ok.

When I got close to the office I noticed that Alec was sitting just outside of the door but Kate was not around.

"Where is Kate, Alec?" I demanded.

"She's in the restroom with Bella, sir. I didn't think that they would need or want me in there so I stayed here."

"Have there been any problems?"

"None sir, the only people who came up here where the workers but when they found out you weren't here they left without any problems."

"Good but they need to get used to telling Bella, what they need anyway. She's going to be running things with me."

"That's good to know, but nobody seemed to care." Bella said as she came up behind me. I turned around just as she reached us, when she did I wrapped her in my arms and breathed out a sigh of relief. "What happened tonight? Is everything ok?"

"We'll talk about that in the office, but everything is ok for now." I led her into the office and closed the door behind us, Kate, and Alec, both stayed out.

"Ok so tell me what happened then, you said everything was ok for now what did you mean?"

"The guy who was taking your pictures is still alive for the time being. He was told to take the pictures and then at the end of the week his is to deliver them. He said that the person was to call him with where he was to drop them off. I have him still at the warehouse locked in a room with only a chair for him to sit on and no way of contacting the Black family. If everything goes according to plan then at the end of the week we'll know where the drop off is and the guy will be gone."

"You mean you're going to kill him right?" I nodded my head yes I didn't want to say it out loud incase there was someone around.

"I don't give second chances, except that one time, but I'm not going to give it to this guy. At first he wouldn't even speak to me, I had to do some persuasion to get him to talk, and no you don't want to know what I did."

"Ok then I won't ask, so what happens now?"

"We wait and see if he gets a call, if not, then at the end of the week he's still gone. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose will be here soon so that we can talk about what's going to happen next. What did you do while I was gone?"

"Nothing really, I played solitaire on the computer for a while until I got board with that, then I bought some things online that I liked, then I went to the restroom, I was going to work on the books but you came back."

"Sounds like you had a really boring day then." She just smiled at me in response.

"Something like that, I was trying not to think about what you were doing so that I wouldn't go crazy with worry."

"You don't need to worry about me while I'm gone, love; I know what I'm doing. It's you that I worry about while I'm gone."

"That's just silly; you don't have to worry about me. You have me heavily armed with security in your absence. I don't think anybody will bother me."

"You can never have too many people with you; your safety is one of the most important things to me."

"I know that, but sometimes it's hard getting used to having so many people with you."

"I know, love, I know, but you get used to it eventually." I pulled her to me and kissed her just as the crew walked in the door.

"Geez is that all you do? With the way you two go at it I'm surprised she's not pregnant yet!" Emmett said, when he said that I stilled because we had never talked about her being on any type of birth control and I haven't been using condoms either. I looked at, Bella, and noticed that she was blushing bright red; she met my stare and nodded her head.

"We'll talk about that later," she whispered so that only I would hear her. I nodded letting her know that I understood what she meant.

"Ok, so what are we going to do about this Lonnie guy? I don't trust him, I think he's telling us some bogus story so that he can stay alive longer and try to find a way out of this." Jasper mentioned I had to agree with him there.

"I agree did you check his phone? We might be able to get something from that, his phone records or something that would let us know if what he said is true."

"No not yet, do you want me to have Char pull his phone records?"

"Yes, she'll the best and quickest way to get them I think."

"Ok, I'll call her now." Jasper left the office to make the call. I turned to Liam for my next question.

"Did he put up any kind of fight when you picked him up?"

"None for me but I guess he did for Jeff. Jeff said he tried to out run him and almost made it but Harry saw what was going on and was waiting for him at the gate."

"Ok, I'm going to call Peter and have him check things out make sure he didn't plant something while he was looking, who knows what this guy was really doing there." I stepped out into the hall and walked a little ways away from Jasper to call Peter.

**B.P.O.V**

Once Edward was out of the office, Rose, and Alice came over and sat down beside me.

"How are you holding up?" Alice asked me I shrugged my shoulders not knowing how to answer her question. "You look like you have something on your mind, what's up buttercup?"

"How do you deal with it? I mean I've been sitting here worried like crazy about weather Edward was going to come back or not, how can you do that every time they go out?"

"It's not easy but the main thing is to trust him. Trust that he will come home, he's not going to be gone longer then he has too now that you're in his life." Rose told me.

"She's right, when Jasper goes out it's hard but, Rose, and I do something together to make the time go bye faster."

"Like what? How can you make the time go by faster?"

"Well we like to shop, that always helps to make the time go faster for me anyway, but then I could spend all day shopping." Alice laughed and Rose nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm not a shopper though you know that, I try to avoid it all cost."

"What do you like to do?"

"I love to read, literature is my favorite thing. I could easily get lost in a book and forget the time."

"Then do that. The next time the boys go out we'll get together and do some shopping and then later on when we come back you can get lost in your world." Rose suggested.

"Sounds good to me, do they go away often?"

"Sometimes, but it's not usually for very long. The most that Emmett's been gone is about 3 days. When that happens they let us know as soon as they can so that we can prepare for it, not that there's really anything to do ahead of time but it lets us know."

"What do you do to prepare?"

"They take the whole day off and spend it with us, we usually just lie around the house and cuddle with each other because even though I trust that he will come home you just never know if something is going to happen."

"Oh" I couldn't really think of anything else but the thought of Edward not coming home and that brought tears to my eyes.

I must have been so lost in thought that I didn't hear the door open up, but the next thing that I knew Edward was in front of me asking what was wrong.

"Nothings wrong, the girls and I were just talking. They were helping me try to think of things to do while you are away."

"We don't have to leave often but there are times that we may be gone for days, I won't be able to call when that happens. I will try though if I get the chance just to let you know that I'm ok because I don't want you to worry." He cupped my face with his hands and kissed me sweetly before Jasper interrupted us.

"Sorry to breakup this love fest but we need to plan the next move, what did Peter say when you talked to him?"

"His crew is going to check out the house and then they will be over here. What did Char say about the phone records?"

"She's looking into it now and will call when she finds out something."

"Ok so we are at a stand still for the moment."

"Yeah I guess what did you want to do with this Lonnie asshole?"

"I'm not sure yet, let's see what, Char, and Peter say first and then we can go from there." Jasper nodded his head and walked away back to Alice.

"So brother dear, what happened with Lauren?" I turned to look at Alice then because I had forgotten all about her with everything else going on.

"Nothing really," I could tell that something happened because he wouldn't look at me.

"Edward, what did you do?" I asked him as nicely as I could without sounding demanding.

"Its nothing, love, don't worry about it, she's not going to bother you anymore."

"I want to know what you did!" Apparently I was going to be demanding it from him because he just wasn't going to talk.

"Fine! I called up to the Diner a couple days ago and she answered the phone. I told her that I wanted to talk to her and we set up a meeting, when I went there the following day she didn't show up to work. I didn't bother calling the next day and just went into the Diner hoping to catch her off guard and I did. We had a little chat about what happened that day and she said that she was sorry and if you wanted you could have your job back."

"What are you not telling me?" I forced out threw my teeth.

"I told her that if she was going to treat her employee's that way I would buy out the Diner and become her boss and then I would make her life a living hell, then I said to scratch that because I was going to make her life a living hell anyways just because she was a bitch and I didn't like her."

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Why would you tell her something like that?" I smacked him on the arm repeatedly; he shouldn't have said anything to her.

"Because she's a bitch and deserves what she gets, either way she's not going to bother you or if you really wanted to go back to the Diner then you have your job back."

"Do you want me to go back?"

"Hell no! I like the idea of you working with me; I can keep a closer eye on you and not be worried all day."

"Then why did you even bother? I'm not going to be working there and what's done is done." I folded my arms across my chest to make sure he knew that I was upset with him.

"Because nobody treats you that way and gets away with it. She needed to know to watch herself and that others might not be so nice when dealing with things like that."

"You do know that if anything happens to her now she's going to blame you for it even, if you didn't do anything. That's the type of person she is."

"Love, please don't be mad about it, it's done and over now and I'm not going to do anything to her I just wanted her to be warned."

"Whatever you say," I turned away from him and looked at Alice. "What time are you going to be over on Sunday to "arrange my wardrobe" for the week?"

"Bella, love, come on don't do this." Edward pleaded with me, he needed to know that what he did wasn't right and I wasn't going to have someone else do my "dirty work" for me. If I thought that Lauren needed to be dealt with then I would have done it myself. "Ok fine, I'm sorry and I promise not to do that again."

"Whatever Edward, anyway Alice, what time?"

"I was thinking we could start in the morning so that I can have you try stuff on if I need too."

"How early in the morning?" I was scared asking this because her idea of early and mine where totally different.

"I was thinking around 10 am?"

"That's fine with me, as long as it's not earlier then that." She nodded her head and left to go find Jasper.

"Bella, love, please look at me." I reluctantly looked at him, when I did I could see that he was truly sorry for upsetting me but I didn't think that he would stick to his work about not doing that again. "I swear I won't do anything like that again without your consent."

"Fine, but I do have one other question."

"What's that?"

"Did you call and talk to the manager of the restaurant that we went to the other night?" I saw him tense for a second and then nodded his head. "What did you do about that?"

"Actually I didn't have to do anything, she was already fired, the guy said. He said that Jane had multiple complaints that night and he's had many about her before so he saw no reason to keep her around."

"Oh, ok, as long as you didn't do something to her like threatens the manager to fire her or something asinine like that."

"Nothing like that love, this time anyway." I just rolled my eyes at him because I knew he would do this again. "Am I forgiven or do I need to buy you something fancy like, oh I don't know, I new car maybe?"

"Absolutely not! I do not need a new car, the truck runs just fine thank you very much." He had been on me lately about getting a new car so that I wasn't driving around in a death trap. "Why would you buy me a car for forgiveness? You do know that you can't buy that no matter how much you spend."

"I know I just thought that maybe I could slip that in." He smiled his crooked smile that I love so much at me and I almost gave him his wish, almost.

"Not going to happen bud." I kissed him on the cheek and got up; I was getting ready to move when he wrapped his arms around me from behind and pulled me down on his lap.

"Where did you think that you're going?"

"I was going to stretch my legs; I've been sitting down most of the day."

"Oh, sorry, was there someplace that you wanted to go?"

"No I was just going to walk around a little bit."

"Why don't I introduce you to some of the employee's that you're going to be dealing with?"

"Fine with me, lead the way." He grabbed my hand and led me to the bottom floor.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Twilight or its characters I just like to play with them and make them do very bad things! I apologies for the grammar and spelling errors I do use a spell/grammar checker but like me it's not perfect. Now on with the story!

Chapter 15

B.P.O.V

Edward led me into the serving room first when we walked threw the doors everyone abruptly stopped what they were doing. I looked up at Edward's face, it was hard and cold, this must be his "boss face".

"If I could have everyone's attention please," Edward said loudly to the room, once everyone was looking at us he continued. "There are going to be some changes around here starting tonight. This is, Bella, she's going to be helping me run things around here from now on. If there is a problem you're to report it to her immediately, she is your boss and will be treated with respect. Yes she is my girlfriend but that doesn't mean you are to treat her like she is beneath you, if you do then its automatic termination are we clear on that?" A round of yes sir's was heard before he continued again. "Great that's all for tonight, thank you." Edward grabbed my hand and we walked out of the service area and into the kitchen where he gave them the same speech.

When we were done and getting ready to leave one of the head chefs stopped us.

"Excuse me sir, madam, may I have a moment of your time please?" He was very polite, older, kind of reminded me of my grandfather the way he talked.

"Absolutely Aro, what did you need?" Edward asked him as we walked out of the kitchen to have a little more privacy.

"I'm having some trouble with one of the line cooks, normally I wouldn't bother you with something like this but I think he has great potential as a chef. I have him scheduled to come in at certain times but it doesn't seem to matter to him, he comes in when he likes and leaves when he wants too weather he was scheduled or not. I know that he is having some financial difficulties right now and with the economy the way it is I would hate to fire him, I was wondering if you could talk to him. I've tried but I get the feeling that he's not going to believe me, maybe if you talked to him he would shape up and if not then I'm afraid I'll have to let him go."

"I'll see what I can do for you Aro, let me talk to the guy and see what happens. Give him one week after I talk to him tonight and if he doesn't shape up or he falls back into the old habit then get rid of him, you're the Executive Chef. I know that you wouldn't come to me if you didn't see the potential in the guy and had tried everything you could first."

"Thank you sir, I'm not sure if it will do any good but maybe with you being the boss he'll take things more seriously now."

"What is this guy's name?" I asked I had no idea who they were talking about so I wanted to know.

"His name is Lee; he's about 25 years old and a good kid I also know that he goes to collage still so I work around that schedule. But his tardiness isn't because of collage, there has to be something else going on." Aro explained to me.

"Let me call him back to the office in a while, I'm going to finish up with the rounds first and then talk to him." Aro nodded his head and headed back into the kitchen.

We continued on threw the rest of the club with Edward's speech nobody else came up to us, they all just said a quiet hi and went about their work. We were on our way back to the kitchen when Jasper stopped us.

"Hey I was looking for the both of you, Char, just called and said that she was going to be stopping over soon. She found some information on Lonnie's phone that she wanted to talk to us all about."

"OK we'll meet in the conference room upstairs then, we have something we need to take care of first. What time did Char, say she was going to be here?"

"She said in about 45 minutes or so, I think she was going to check on Peter, first and see if he was ready and then they were going to come over here together."

"OK see you then," Edward and I walked away then and went back to the kitchen.

"Lee, I need to talk to you for a moment." Edward didn't give him a chance to answer just started walking away. I followed him not knowing where he was going when he walked down another hall; there were offices down here that I hadn't seen yet.

"Have a seat," he told him, Lee took a seat in the front of the desk while Edward pulled up a chair for me to sit down on next to him when everyone was seated Edward started the meeting.

"Do you know why I wanted to talk with you?" Lee shook his head no, "Aro has brought it to my attention that you're not following the schedule he posts. There is no one that is exempt from the rules, you are to be here at a certain time then you are here, not when you want to be. The same goes for when you leave, if you leave before you are scheduled too then as far as I'm concerned you are walking off the job, self termination. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah be here on time or don't come at all. What about if I can't make it at those times, I'm coming in when I can."

"What reason are you not able to follow the schedule set for you? I understand that you're in school and Aro has said that he is working around that."

"I have other things besides school, I do have a life." He was starting to get snippy with Edward.

"Unless you can tell me why, then I see no reason not to be sticking to the schedule."

"I have study groups for school that I have to attend." I personally didn't go to collage so I had no idea if they did or not but I would think so.

"You can always meet earlier in the day; most people are usually home by the time you're coming in anyway."

"We start right after school and go until I leave," this guy wouldn't even look at Edward while he was talking leading me to believe that he was lying.

"I think you're lying," I said out loud, I quickly looked at Edward ready to apologies when I saw him smile and nod his head that he agreed with me.

"I believe she is correct, you see I went to collage so I know all about those study groups. They are not mandatory and people will work around your schedule, so I am not going to grant you any leeway. You are to be here when you are scheduled and you will leave when you are scheduled, Aro said that you have great talent and would like to see you succeed. However, if you don't follow the rules like everyone else then you will no longer be employed by us, are we clear on that?"

"Yes sir, I understand."

"Good, you're dismissed. I will be checking the schedules and the times that you punch in and out so I would be careful if I were you."

When Lee left the office I turned to look at Edward, I wasn't sure if he was mad at me or not for speaking out loud like I did.

"Are you upset with me?"

"Why would I be? I knew the kid was lying, even if I didn't think that he was you had the right to call him out on it. If there is something that you want to know or have something to say then say it, don't worry about offending anyone either they'll get over it."

"I just don't want to get in the way or do something that you don't agree with on how to handle a situation is all."

"I'm going to stand behind every decision that you make, you are going to be helping me run things here so they need to get used to you telling them what is or isn't going to happen. Besides I think it's sexy as hell when you take control." I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness.

"You are one funny man," I said with no humor in my voice at all.

"Come on, love, let's get to the conference room before everyone gets there and are waiting for us."

Edward helped me from the chair and we walked out of the office, I saw many people stop and stare at us but nobody said anything. When we got to the conference room everyone was already there waiting.

"Bout time you two finally showed up, I've heard of the afternoon quickie but that was way too long." Emmett said laughing; everyone joined in and then laughed harder when my face turned bright red.

"Alright enough that was not what took so long. We had to have a meeting with one of the line cooks, seems he thinks that the schedule isn't for him and he can come and go as he pleases."

"Dildo, did you fire his ass?"

"No Emmett, I talked to him and told him that if he leaves before his scheduled time then its self termination. Aro thinks he's an asset to the line because when he's here he's a great cook it's just getting him here when he's scheduled."

"Anyway let's start the meeting shall we?" Jasper interrupted their little argument.

"Char, what did you find out about the phone records?"

"He talks to, Black, at least once everyday but the times are different, I don't know if it's because he doesn't want him to not answering his phone or if it's to track him."

"OK so what is this news you have for me?"

"I ran a check on every phone number that was either made or relieved from his phone and there is one that I can't find, when I ran it threw the system it told me that it wasn't a valid number. I ran it threw another system and it came up with Eric's number, did he ever have another cell that you knew about?" She asked turning to me.

"I only know that he had the one but it was a prepaid that he had. Would that make a difference?"

"Yeah it could, I'm not sure really, most people have the contract phones now."

"We both had prepaid, it was easier money wise and it's not like we talked to many people anyway."

"Was this the only time that he had called?" Edward asked Char.

"No it was often but not daily like, Black, himself is calling. It was maybe once a week or so, unfortunately I can't get any phone records with that number, not sure if it's because it was prepaid or not to be honest."

"So we have no idea why Eric was contacting Lonnie, but Lonnie will know. I'm sure we can convince him to tell us what he knows." Emmett said while he was rubbing his hands together, it looked like he was getting ready to fight someone especially when he started to crack his knuckles.

"Don't worry, Em, you're going to get a crack at this guy."

"YES!" Rose slapped him on the back of his head when he said that, I tried not to laugh but when he started whining about it hurting I lost it.

"Oh my gosh! Emmett, if that hurt you then you need to be put back threw your own training camp you wimp."

"OK, OK, let's get back on track here. Peter what did you find at the house?"

"He had some listening devices or bugs as we call them, there were 3 total that I found. I will give him props though because when I did the initial walk threw around the perimeter I didn't find any. On the walk around with my toys I found them, there was one in the bushes, around the window, and the last one was the most interesting to me because it looked like a lady bug and it was placed by the door. I'm guessing so that when you walked inside the bug would be able to get in. I have them all shut off right now because I wasn't sure what you wanted to do with them."

"Maybe you should turn them on and use it to trap him you know? I mean like set something up so that he would be there and then bam you have him." I suggested, everyone turned to look at me then I ducked my head and found that the table was the most interesting thing and mumbled "or not."

"No actually that's a good idea, love; I know we could pull that off."

"I have to agree with you, Bella; I really do like that idea." Jasper told me I looked up then to Edward first and noticed that he held pride in his eyes while looking at me.

"Any suggestions on what we do?" Edward asked while looking at me, if he could beam anymore with pride he would be floating I think.

"What is he into?"

"He likes to use kids," Riley said quietly if he wouldn't have been sitting next to me I might not have heard him.

"What do you mean he likes to use kids?"

"He uses kids as his drug dealers or drug runners, and then he also has the kids he uses for other activities."

"What age are we talking here? And what other activities do you mean?" I was afraid to ask but I knew that it was something we needed to know.

"Young kids like around the age of 10 and up for the drug runners and the other activities he uses girls around the age of 13 but they are made up to look older then that, like they are around 16 or so." I knew I didn't want to ask that question, once the information was processed in my head I instantly felt sick and ran out of the room.

"I'm going to be sick," I said as I ran out the door with Liam and Kate behind me.

E.P.O.V

I was worried when Bella ran out of the room after hearing the things that Black likes to use kids for, I wasn't sure if it was because there was a possibility or if it was the idea its self or even both. I can't say that the idea was that appealing to me either but I knew that things like that happened in this world so it wasn't so much of a shock. I was glad that Liam, and Kate ran after her though, I knew she wouldn't want me in there with her and she would be ok with Kate.

"Anything else, even though I'm afraid to ask?"

"Not really, I know I don't have to spell it out for you but, yeah its sick shit if you ask me."

"Wow, I knew the man was fucked in the head but seriously that's just wrong." Rose said as she was shaking her head, she got up and walked out the door saying she was going to check on Bella, Alice followed behind her without a word.

"I didn't mean to upset anyone I honestly didn't think I had said it out loud."

"No don't worry you didn't, well maybe, Bella, but she's tougher then you realize she's going to be ok." I didn't know if he believed me or not because I didn't even believe it.

"OK so what are we going to do then? We know that he likes to use little kids but that's not something I would even joke about." Jasper asked the group.

"We know that he likes the drugs and the hookers we could do something with that." Emmett suggested I had to think about it for a minute. Just as I was getting ready to respond, Bella, walked back in followed by the rest of the girls and Liam.

"How are you feeling, love?"

"I'll be fine, that was just really upsetting to me. How could anyone use kids like that?"

"I have no idea, we don't have anyone under the age of 18 and even then they don't do much. Most of them just run errands for us like checking on buildings, or taking papers to someone but nothing with the drugs. Oh wait the busser's and the clubs are 16 but they have legal jobs nothing that would endanger their lives."

"That's good to know, it's still not right that anyone would do that with children, would they like it if it were their kids?"

"I know I wouldn't that's for sure. Let's not think about that anymore tonight ok?" Bella nodded her head and then took the seat beside me.

"OK let's wait on this for a bit. I'm going to talk to Lonnie first and see what Eric was calling him about."

"Just to let you know Black hasn't called him yet today not sure when he's going to call and I know that you have his phone right?" Char reminded us.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we should head on over there now and see what we can find out first. Maybe while we're there he'll call, it would be the perfect set up. I'm sure his phone has a tracer on it so he's going to know that Lonnie's, at the warehouse."

"He's supposed to be following me right?"

"Yeah," I was worried about where she was going with this.

"He needs to tell him that he followed me there, it wouldn't be suspicious because, Black knows that I'm going to be with you and it will look like he's doing his job. Where is his car at though?"

"Still at the house why?"

"He may have a tracker on that also; if his phone and car are in different locations then he's going to know that something is up. Someone needs to drive his car over there."

"Shit, this girl is awesome! Go little B!" I was truly surprised with her tonight, I didn't even think about the car being tracked.

"Damn, baby, I didn't think about that."

"We've lost her Rose; I don't think we can save her now." Alice said as she pretended to cry.

"Let's go get his car and bring it to the warehouse and then we can talk to Lonnie." I told everyone, "Bella, Alice, Rose, Kate, and Liam you guys stay here, we shouldn't be gone to long."

"That's fine; we can sit down in the club part and enjoy the scene there for a while." Rose suggested, I didn't really like the sound of that either.

"No! Absolutely not, you need to stay here in the office or something but not the club."

"Why not? You're going to have Kate and Liam with me. Plus I'll have Rose and Alice too, I'll be fine."

"They are after you that's why."

"So, I'll still have security with me they're not going to get me again."

"You don't know that, Bella, they could and I wouldn't be surprised if he tried it again. I'm not going to take that chance again end of discussion."

"Could you all give us a few minutes alone please?" Everyone left the room quietly so we could talk.

"Edward be reasonable, who is going to come into your club and try to take me? They would have a death wish if they did and even I know that. You need to worry about this Lonnie guy and what, Black, is planning not me ok?" She started to kiss my neck lightly, a distraction, I knew what she was doing but I let her anyway because I loved when she was taking charge like this. "What will it take for you to let me do this? Don't you want me to have fun with the girls?"

"That was low, you know that I do. Fine I'll let you go but there will be stipulations on this."

"Fine whatever you want." She was still kissing lightly on my neck leading her way up.

"Kate, and Liam go with you every where even to the bathroom. They will also be sitting with you at the table not at some other table."

"That's fine with me, what else?"

"If at anytime you see Black or if one of them see's his men then I want you to lock yourself and the girls in the office and call me right away."

"Fine, but I really don't think they would be stupid enough to come here. Thank you baby, I love you."

"I love you too that's why I'm doing this I hope you know, your safety is important to me and until, Black, is stopped then I'm going to be overbearing in making sure that you are safe."

"That's fine whatever helps you so you're not worried about me while you're out on the job." I kissed her quickly and then helped her up and we walked out the door.

"Let's go guys, Liam, and Kate you are to remain here with Bella, and the girls, do not leave her side at anytime. She knows the rules and if she breaks them then you have my permission to lock her ass in the office and wait until I get back." Bella stuck her tongue out at me for that comment but I was dead serious and I knew she would do it my way. I gave her a kiss goodbye and then my crew and I walked out to the cars.

"So what are we going to do about Lonnie? Can I beat the answers out of him?"

"Grow up Em; this is why you are security. You would just beat everyone and ask questions later." Jasper said.

"Not true bro, I would ask the questions while I was beating them."

"No we are going to ask him questions first then wait until he doesn't answer before you can beat him."

"Well you're no fun," Emmett huffed before throwing himself back on the seat.

It only took about 15 minutes to get home and pick up the car, once that was done we drove another 10 minutes to the warehouse.

When we got there Brady was still sitting outside the door reading a book.

"Has he done anything?"

"Nothing, I've checked on him a few times but he just sits there and stares at the wall. I asked him if he wanted anything to eat or drink but he never answered me." Just as I was going to open the door Lonnie's cell rang, talk about perfect timing on our part.

"So Lonnie, I have a few question for you, are you going to answer me or do we need to start removing things again?"

"No I'll answer you."

"Good, first does Black have a GPS unit on your phone?" Lonnie just nodded his head yes so I continued. "Is there one on your vehicle also?" this time he shook his head. "Why was Eric Dwyer calling you?"

"Who?" he asked trying to play dumb but there was no surprise to his voice.

"Eric he was a kid around the age of 17 I believe, also Miss. Swan's brother, does that ring a bell for you?"

"Oh yeah I know who that is, I just never knew his name. He was one of the drug runners for Black. He called me once a week or so to check in, Black, didn't really deal with them much he left that up to me."

"What do you mean left them up to you?"

"I would tell them where they needed to go for the drop, give them the directions there and what not." He told me while he shrugged his shoulder.

"What else did you do for him? I noticed that he just called you, does he do that everyday?"

"Yeah most days, he checks up on me I think."

"Here is what you are going to do, call him back if he asks about your location you tell him that you followed Miss. Swan to the warehouse and that you were at club Underground earlier nothing more nothing less got it?"

"Yeah I got it," he held his hand out for the phone. When he opened his hand he was holding a small box with blinking numbers, they were counting down from 45. I had 45 seconds to get the hell out or we were going to be blown up. I yelled bomb to everyone and we ran like hell out of the building, Brady was the last one to leave. We had just made it to the car when the whole building blew, I sat there shocked that he had managed to either get or make the bomb.

"What the hell took you so long?" I asked him when we were safe inside the car and on our way back to the club.

"I made sure that he wasn't going to be leaving the room is all."

"Are you serious right now? You risked your life to make sure that he wasn't going to live his? You are awesome my man!" Emmett congratulated him.

"Why would you, you know what never mind I don't want to know."

The rest of the ride was quiet, I was thinking about how to tell Bella without her having a shit fit.

"Hey boss we're here." Alec broke me out of thinking; we were here at the club now, dooms day.

We walked into the club and saw that Bella and the girls were sitting at the table talking and laughing. When she saw me approaching she smiled wide and got up from the table.

"Hey baby, are you ok?" I raised my eyebrow at her in question, "what happened? You look like you're going to pass out on me."

"Let's go up to the office so we can talk," I told her then I looked at the others, "I'm taking Bella, to the office to talk you guys can stay here or do whatever." I didn't realize that I was so distracted until she said something.

Once we got to the office I led Bella over to the couch and sat down first pulling her onto my lap and holding her close to me.

"OK, Edward, what's wrong you're worrying me here."

"Um, what I have to tell you isn't going to be easy and I want you to know that nobody got hurt OK?" When she nodded I continued. "That guy, Lonnie that we had at the warehouse is gone. I told him that he was going to call, Black, back and tell him that he followed you here and to the warehouse, he said that he would, when he held out his hand he had a small bomb. We had 45 seconds to get out of the warehouse before it blew, we made it, but he didn't however. I'm not really sure what's going to happen now, I'm just so glad that you didn't go with me, love, if anything would have happened to you it would kill me. I love you so, so, much beautiful I hope that you know that."

"I do know that, just like I love you and if anything was to happen to you it would kill me also. Is that why you look like you're out in la la land?"

"Yeah I guess I was actually worried about how you were going to react to me telling you this." She seemed almost to calm about this, like she was preparing herself for the worst.

"I'm not going to say anything even though I really want to; the most important thing is that you're safe and alive."

"OK, thank you. Now there was something brought up earlier today about us going at it like rabbits and you being pregnant, I can't believe I didn't even ask you but are you on birth control or do I need to pick up the economy size boxes of condoms?"

"You don't need condoms and yes I'm on birth control, I have been since I was 15 to regulate my cycles and I take them religiously every day."

"Oh that's good then," it sounded kind of lame even to me. I was kind of hoping that she wasn't taking anything and there might be a chance that she was pregnant but I guess we still have a few years before that happens.

"You look sad baby, what's going threw your mind?" She placed her hand on the side of my face so I turned just a little and kissed her palm.

"I was just thinking that if you were to get pregnant that I can't wait to see you round with our child and know that this baby will want for nothing. It would have two loving parents and be a healthy happy baby."

"Someday you'll have that."

"Yeah someday we will, how long is someday like 6 months or so?" I looked at her with a smile on my face; she just laughed and shook her head at me.

"We'll see, we haven't been together that long baby, let's wait a while before that happens ok?"

"OK fine I guess I can wait," I tried not to sound so disappointed. "But we can practice for the future right?"

"Yes we can practice all you want, wait I don't mean that literally." I just laughed with her and held her closer to me; I just needed her in my arms to know that she was safe.

"What are we going to do about Santiago, coming over tomorrow?"

"Shit I forgot about that, I'll call him in the morning and tell him what happened. We can still meet at the house, Peter, said that everything was clear so we could go back tonight if it's not to late but we'll see first. Are you feeling better from earlier today?"

"Yeah, I still can't believe that, Black would do something like that. Is that common in the mafia world?"

"It's not unheard of, most family have legitimate businesses like I do and then they have the things they do on the side weather it be drug's, gambling, human trafficking, or things like that, but most of the time its people around the age of 16 and over."

"Wow, do I even want to know what you do?" I knew that she was going to find out sooner or later but I didn't want to talk about that tonight.

"You will but not tonight. I know that you have got to be tired, why don't you lie down for a while and get some rest. I still have a lot of work to do, now more because that asshole blew up my building."

"Are the cops going to be questioning you? I'll tell them that you were here all night with me."

"Yeah their going to question me because the building is in my name, I don't want you to have to get involved in this. I'm not sure they are going to talk to you but if they do that's the story we're going with. I was showing you how to manage things, that should help and it's not a total lie either." I kissed her soundly just before the door busted open again, ugg I was going to have to remember to lock that door.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Twilight I just like to play with them. We are skipping to the next day, not much was going to happen anyway but some planning which will be revealed in future chapters. Now that I have taken up enough of your time let's get on with the story. This chapter will start with a lemon you have been warned!

Chapter 16

E.P.O.V

As I slid my cock into her wet, tight, warm pussy I thought I was going to lose my shit right then. She felt like heaven. I could hear her moaning out in pleasure while she withered under me. Every time we made love or just fucked hard core it was better then last time.

"Oh god, Edward, I'm so close please don't stop, right there, harder please." I of course complied and started to pound my cock into her harder, when I did she orgasmed so hard that it pulled me under with her.

"Holy shit, love, what got into you?" I asked while I slowly pulled out of her, but she stopped me by wrapping her legs around me and pushed with her heals so that I couldn't move.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You where the one rubbing your wood against my ass this morning while I was sleeping."

"Oh I'm sorry," even though I wasn't really and I think she knew that too. I watched as she rolled her eyes at me and then let me go. When she released her legs from around me, I slid out of her wet and warm pussy slowly just to tease her a little more because I knew that she liked that.

"You know that's mean, I'm going to take a shower before we have to meet with Santiago do you want to join me?" She didn't need to ask me twice, I jumped up from the bed and scooped her up and was in the bathroom before she the shock wore off of her face.

"You asked, like I would turn down that chance if I didn't have to." I scuffed at her; she just shook her head at me and adjusted the water temp to where she wanted it. I liked mine hotter then she did, hers wasn't cold or anything but mine was full blast hot and it was too much for her delicate skin.

Once I was finished with the shower I left Bella to finish, as tempted as I was, I knew that if I stayed in there any longer I would have had to fuck her against the shower wall and we didn't have time for that. Santiago was due here at the house in about an hour and I knew that Bella would take a while to get ready because she wanted everything to be perfect. This was her first time hosting a meeting with another crime family so she wanted to do this the right way she told me last night.

I walked into the closet and found the first suit, it would do for today I thought, nothing special just a plain black Armani, I figured I wouldn't get yelled at with black and it would go with anything she decided to wear. Granted I tried to tell her that she could wear sweatpants to this but she just looked at me and said that if she did, Alice would find out and then we would both be in deep shit for it.

I turned around to leave but stopped when I saw Bella bent over the dresser getting panties out, she already had on a black, lacy, almost see threw, strapless bra and instantly I was hard for her again. Her bare ass sticking out for me, ready…

"Would you quit looking at my ass like you want to fuck it? You're the one who said we didn't have time again." She told me while standing there with her panties in one hand and her other on her hip.

"Get dressed; love, or Santiago, isn't going to be very happy with me because we will be extremely late to this meeting." I walked over and kissed her forehead lightly before walking out the door.

Once I was out I tried to think of anything other then Bella in the bedroom naked, I thought of Emmett in a Speedo and that was enough to kill the boner in my pants completely.

I walked down to the kitchen to see how Carmen was doing and if there was anything that she needed me to do, granted I wasn't any good in the kitchen.

"Good afternoon sir, how are you and Bella doing this afternoon?"

"We're well thank you Carmen, is there anything that you need me to do?" She thought about it for a moment before answering.

"No not that I can think of anyway, I know how well you work in the kitchen and that would be the only place that I would need help. Oh actually if you wanted to set the table that would be great, the lunch is almost ready."

I grabbed the plates and silverware and headed to the dinning room table, while I was working Bella, came into the room. She looked stunning, she had on a long blue, and my favorite color on her, dress was open in the front to show just a little bit of cleavage. The dress flowed down to the floor, when she turned around it was open in the back, her whole back was exposed to me. I thought my poor dick was going to run right out of my pants and into her tight little pussy the way she was dress.

"Wow, baby, you look, I honestly have no other words just gorgeous. You know that you didn't have to dress up like that, but damn I'm glad that you did." I walked over to her and took her hand turning her around so that I could look at her hotness again, "simply divine, if Santiago, wasn't on his way I would take you upstairs and worship that body of your again and again."

"I wanted to look nice next to you, I know that these meeting are important and I wanted to look the part."

"You look more then the part, if he has trouble keeping his eyes off you it would be a miracle, married or not." She blushed, her usual shade of red, but she was just so stunning that I knew I wasn't going to be taking her out of the house dressed like that or there were going to be many more murders on my hands.

"Thank you," she said quietly with her head down looking at the floor, I put my finger under her chin so that she was looking at me.

"Don't look down, love, you have nothing to worry about. People are going to stare at you for many reasons, but the main one is because they see how beautiful you are. I promise it's not just me who thinks so; I just wish you would see yourself clearly."

"He's right, you are beautiful women and if I wasn't married then I would attempt to snatch you away from him." Santiago said coming into the room. I saw Bella blush redder when he spoke but it was the truth, many men would be trying to steel her away from me if the could.

"See I told you, good afternoon Santiago, how are you?" I asked while shaking his hand.

"I'm well, can't complain too much though it wouldn't do any good even if I did." He laughed lightly.

"Carmen has lunch prepared for us why we don't head on into the dinning room then."

"Wow, I'm stuffed; your chef really knows a way to a man's heart. That's one of the best meals I've had in a long time, seems we never get to sit down and eat together anymore as a family now that Diego, is with us."

"Where is the family? I thought they would be joining us today."

"Renata wasn't feeling well this morning again, it seems that after this many years she has become pregnant again."

"Congratulations man, that's awesome. How far along is she then?"

"Only just starting her second trimester, so about 13 weeks or so I guess not really sure. Diego is happy, but not at the same time, he's no longer going to be the baby."

"I'm sure he'll protect his sibling no matter what though."

"Yes I know that he will but I can understand him not being happy about it either, there is a quite an age difference between the two."

"How old is your son?" Bella asked.

"He just turned 16 last month."

"Wow that is an age difference then, so I can see his point too." Bella said quietly, she hadn't really said much threw the whole meal and barely ate much of anything.

"Are you ok, baby?" I asked her quietly she nodded her head and I knew then that she was nervous about this meeting and what it meant for her.

"Let's head to the living room and get this meeting started shall we?"

Everyone got up from the table and Carmen was right there taking our plates to the kitchen and cleaning up.

"So what was it that Black was saying about Bella?"

"He was saying that she belonged to him that you stole her from him and they were happy together until you came along."

"I don't even know the man!" Bella shouted interrupting Santiago. "This guy is delusional; I've never even seen him until the day that he kidnapped me. How can I be so in love with him and happy when I don't know who the fuck he is?"

"Love, you need to calm down, we know that it's not true. In Black's, mind he has the two of you living a happy life. This lets us know that he's not stable and possibly on drugs too."

"There's no possibility that he's on drugs, I know that he is. He tried to steal from me. While we where here visiting with family he tried to take one of my drug houses, he thought that because I was here that I would leave my shit unprotected. Unfortunately it wasn't Black, himself that did the job but one of his lackeys, who gave us the information thinking it, would save his life."

"OK well now we know that he's messed in the head. What did he try to take from you?"

"He hit up one of the coke houses, the guy who we caught said that he was just supposed to bring it back to the boss. I asked him if it was to sell or if he was going to use it for personal use and the guy said that he thought it was for personal reasons, apparently, Black, likes the lines a bit much."

"Lovely, so now he's a coke head who is trying to steal Bella."

"Yeah sounds that way, I told the other crime families that I was going to talk to you and see what the story was." I looked at Bella to see if she would want to tell him what we knew so far, she nodded her head that she does so I let her take over.

"My brother, Eric, was working for Black, I guess. I didn't know it at the time but Eric, wanted to get into the best collage he could, I told him that they have grants he could apply for and even scholarships, but he wanted to do it his way. From what I've been told by Eric, is that I was 'promised' to Black, he essentially sold me. I had no idea that this was even happening, I had been working trying to provide for us after our parents died and I thought that I was doing a good job you know. Then when Eric was caught at the basketball game he confessed what was going on, I told him that he had no right that I wasn't his property and he couldn't sell me. Black told me that Eric wanted the life of luxury, he was going to pay for his schooling, living expenses off campus, food, and you name it he was going to be providing it. Shortly after that is when I was kidnapped by Black, he said that I belonged to him now and would learn to love him like he loved me. I told him to go to hell but he just laughed. When we were in the truck driving around he said that he was going to be taking me someplace that nobody would find us and we would live a happy life together, then I shot him." She had a smile on her face when she said that about shooting him.

"So you had no idea that your brother was even involved with Black?" Bella shook her head no, "wow, do you know what Eric did for Black?"

"Not a clue, Eric, never told me but then I didn't get a chance to ask him either."

"What do you mean? I thought he was the one who told you that he worked for Black?"

"Black told me that Eric was working for him, Eric told me that I was promised to him. The next time I saw Eric he was dead, I never got the chance to ask him anything."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Santiago was big on family even if they did cross you, so to learn that her brother was dead he was truly sorry for that.

"It sucks, but he knew what would happen to him when he signed up for this. I miss him, but I'm still mad at him for putting me in this position to begin with does that make sense?" She asked us.

"Yes it does dear, he was your brother and you love him, but at the same time he hurt you." Santiago said to her, he was right.

"Yeah it just sounds horrible to say that, and even though he's dead I'm still pissed off at him."

"Not really, anyone who has lost someone they love will understand, besides I wouldn't worry too much about what others think. The only one who matters is you; you are the one who has to live with what you think."

"He's right, love, if people don't like what you have to say or don't like the way you think about something then fuck 'em their not worth the time of day." I turned back to Santiago, "was there something else that was being said?"

"He was saying that you can't be trusted because you do shady deals with people, which most of us know is crap. What he's trying to do is discredit you in the mafia world but I don't think he's having much luck with it that's why he's going after Bella, like this. It's too bad that your brother had to promise you to Black, he might not have even done any of this. I don't mean that you are the reason, I'm sure that he would have come up with something else." He was doing good until that last comment now Bella, was going to think that she's the reason for all of this and try to leave, I think I'll increase security on her just too make sure that she doesn't leave.

"Thanks for the information, Santiago; it's good to know what the other families are thinking. I think we need to have a meeting with all the families to put any other concerns that they have to rest once and for all. You shouldn't have to be the messenger for everyone."

"I think that might be a good idea, I know that he's hit some of the other families too, not just me, and we all are tired of his shit. He needs to be taken care of but nobody wants to step on anyone else's toes you know."

"Yeah I know, OK I'll call you then when I can get some time together to set this up." Santiago took the cue for him to leave and we walked to the door.

"Thank you for coming, it was nice to meet you." Bella said while he gave her a hug goodbye. He shook my hand next and said his goodbyes and left.

"How are you feeling, love? I know that was hard for you to hear but I don't want you to think that you're the reason for all of this, like Santiago said he would have found something else to come after me with."

"But we don't know that for sure, maybe I should leave and see what happens."

"Absolutely not!" I told her firmly, I knew she was going to place the blame on herself. "There is no way in hell I'm going to let you leave; you can consider yourself kidnapped if you want." She smiled a small smile but didn't say anything. "I'm dead serious Bella; if you leave I will find you and bring you back here to me where you belong. Get the idea out of your head right now." I demanded.

"OK I won't think about it now."

"Not just now, never think about it again."

"OK FINE!" she shouted at me and then stormed away. I watched as she walked up the stairs and then heard her slam the bedroom door closed. She could slam the doors all she wanted as long as she didn't try to leave because she thought she was the reason that Black was doing this then I was fine with that.

I called up to the guard shake and told them that Bella wasn't allowed to leave unless I knew about it; I explained the reason why so they understood. Next I called the security house and told them the same thing; they said they would watch out for her trying to leave. Once that was done, it had been about 20 minutes; I headed up to the bedroom. Bella sill hadn't come back down yet and I wanted to check on her to make sure that she was ok and not totally upset with me.

B.P.O.V

After slamming the door closed I raced to the closet and threw anything into a bag that I could, there was no way I was going to stay here and put Edward's life in danger any longer. If Black, wanted me then he was going to get me. I knew that Edward kept a safe in the closet so I went to that next, after putting in the combination a few times and it not being right I gave up. I got back up and turned around and screamed. Edward was standing in the doorway with his arms across his chest and a very pissed off look on his face. I just stood there and stared at him before speaking.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked him quietly though I know he heard me just fine because you couldn't hear anything else.

"Long enough to know that you might have succeeded on the next try, with the combination. Did you really think I wasn't serious when I said that I would find you and bring you back? I've already called the guards at the gate and the security house and told them that if you tried to leave to stop you. I'm serious about Black, Bella, he's not going to hurt me and he's not getting you, you have nothing to worry about."

"Yes I do, as long as I stay here he's going to come after you and your family and I can't live with that."

"What were you going to do? Take the money and leave?" I looked at him strange I'm sure, I could have swore that he would have kept a gun or something in the safe.

"No I don't want your money, I didn't even think about that being in there."

"Then why were you trying to get in, never mind I know now." He walked over to the safe and entered the code but I didn't see it. When he opened the safe he moved so that I could see what was really in there. Money and lots of it, there were some papers in there also but that was it, no guns. "I don't keep guns in this size safe or any safe for that matter. I have them in a room that is made for just the guns and ammo for them. What would you have done with the gun anyway, shot Black again?"

"I had thought about it yes, if he wanted to get me then I was going to give him something. I was hoping that it would be an early grave."

Edward led me out of the closet then after closing the safe and locking it again. He sat me down on the bed and then knelt so he was eye level with me and took my head in his hands forcing me to look at him.

"I. Do. Not. Want. You. To. Leave. Did I make myself clear that time? Because if not I'll keep repeating it until you understand. I love you; if you leave me then I'm a dead man inside. You are the reason that I'm living right now, not because of this life, you and only you, well unless I can convince you to give me kids now then they will be the second reason that I'm alive."

"I get it; you don't want me to leave." I knew that security was going to be on me like glue now with him thinking that I was going to leave.

"Good," he dropped to his knees and clung to me around the middle; I threw my arms around his neck and held him tightly to me.

"Please, please promise me that you won't leave me. I don't think I can live without you in my life and I don't want to find out." He was literally on his knees begging me not to leave him, how could I say no to that.

"I promise not to leave you." I knew it would kill me if I left him so I was giving up the fight.

"Thank you, love, thank you." He continued to hold me tightly for what felt like ages, I knew his knees had to be hurting him.

"Come on get off the floor, your knees have got to be hurting you."

"They are now that you said something. Why don't you go put your stuff away and I'll check and see what Carmen has got going for dinner?"

"Sounds good to me, love you." I kissed him lightly on the lips and then went to put my stuff away.

With that done I walked down the stairs to find Edward. I found him in the dining room with the lights down so there was a soft glow, the table had both places set with a tall candle in the middle. Edward came out of the kitchen then carrying two plates of food, once he placed them on the table he pulled out my chair for me. When I was sitting down he took his spot next to me and poured us some wine.

"What is all this for?" I asked curiously he hadn't done anything that I knew that would warrant going to this extreme.

"Nothing I had this planned out before, Santiago, came over today. I wanted to have a nice dinner just the two of us without the drama. It seems that every time we go out something happens with, Black, and I wanted to have this time with just you."

"This looks nice, thank you." I leaned over to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head at the last minute so I kissed his lips instead.

"You're welcome, so let's see what Carmen has prepared for us tonight." It looked like home style mashed potatoes with brown gravy, green beans, stuffing, and steaks.

"This looks great, can't wait to see what she made for dessert if I have any room after eating this anyway."

"You will have room for dessert don't worry." Edward winked at me and started eating leaving me wondering what he was talking about.

We had finished dinner with little talk, we mostly just ate, and the food was great though. When I was finally done eating Edward took the plates into the kitchen, he has been gone for about 5 minutes or so when he came back in carrying one bowl. When he placed the bowl in the middle of the table I looked to see what it was. There inside the bowl was a piece of chocolate cake with a huge diamond and sapphire ring in the middle. The ring had to cost him a fortune with the size of it; the diamond alone looked to be about two karats and the sapphire was about the same size maybe a little smaller. There were also smaller diamonds and sapphires around the band. I could feel my eyes watering, but before I had the chance to do anything Edward was on his knee in front of me.

"You know that I love you with all of my heart, and I know that we haven't been together for that long but you are the only one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to watch you grow round while carrying our children, then once they have grown and have children of their own I want to watch them grown with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you; will you make me a happy man and become my wife?" He had pulled the ring out of the cake then. I couldn't say anything right away because I was crying so hard, I had never dreamed of finding a man that would love me and cherish me the way that Edward does.

"Yes," I managed to croak out so I cleared my throat and tried again this time it was louder. "YES! Yes I'll marry you and become Mrs. Edward Cullen" I was off my chair and in the air before I had a chance to register what had happened. Edward had me in the air and was swinging us around while planting kisses all over my face before he reached my lips and kissed me with so much passion that I almost passed out from lack of oxygen. When he finally placed me back on my feet I almost fell down because I was so dizzy.

"Are you OK?" He asked while laughing at me. When I was finally standing on my own two feet I replied to him.

"Yes I'm just fine thank you very much." I sat back down to finish the chocolate cake that was there waiting for us. When I looked back to Edward to see what he was doing he was just staring at me. "What, do I have something on my face?" I grabbed the napkin to wipe off my face.

"No, nothing is wrong in fact everything is just right. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you said yes still I guess." I got up from the chair and placed my hands on Edwards's face, when he was eye level to me I made sure to speak slowly so that he would understand me.

"Of course I would marry you. What is so hard to believe about that? I love you so much Edward and you mean the world to me."

"I know it's just that, I never imagined myself getting married or wanting kids you know? I figured with this life that I have I would always be alone, not many people would want to be apart of this life. Then I met you and everything changed. I'm glad that they guys wanted to check out the Diner who knows if we would have met if we didn't go."

"We would have found each other another way then. I know that we would have it was fate." Edward wrapped me in his arms and kissed me again, this time it wasn't so sweet and innocent.

The next morning I was sore it all the right places, Edward and I made love so many times that I'm surprised I can even walk. I was just getting ready to get dress when Edward walked into the bedroom with a tray full of food.

"Oh you're awake already; I was going to surprise you with this." He placed the tray down on the end of the bed and climbed up so that he was sitting next to me before bringing the tray up for us to eat.

"What is all this? I hope you plan on eating some of this with me."

"Yes but I also have something that I wanted to talk to you about." I didn't like the sound of that at all.

"OK what is it?"

"I have to leave town for a few days." Great what was going to happen now?

AN:

So sorry to leave it there but the next chapter is going to be long and mostly in Edwards point of view.


	17. Chapter 17

As promised this chapter will mostly be in Edwards's point of view, not a lot of drama and violence in this chapter sorry, mostly just the meeting. I do not own Twilight but I wish that I did, well at least Edward any way. LOL. I did not proof read this chapter so I'm sorry for all errors.

EPOV

I hated that I was going to have to leave Bella but there just wasn't a way around it.

"Where are you going? How long will you be gone? When are you coming back?" She started to spew at me; I couldn't keep up with the questions.

"Slow down, baby, I have to leave for a meeting with the other mafia Don's. I'm not sure how long I will be gone, hopefully just a couple of days but it could take longer. I'm not sure when I'll be back, but I will call you every day and let you know how things are going. Did I get all of your questions?"

"For the first round of questions, yes. Who am I going to be here with then if you're leaving?"

"I'm leaving you here with, Kate, Liam, Alice, and Rose. They will also have their guards with them."

"They have guards too? I don't think I've every seen them with anyone."

"You don't normally because they only have them when we leave town."

"Oh, when are you leaving?" I could tell that she wasn't taking this well, her eyes were swelling up with unshed tears and it broke me knowing that I was the reason they were there.

"I'll be leaving at the end of the week, I'm sure you girls will have fun while we're gone spending money and whatever else you girls do." I tried to make light of the situation but it didn't help any. She burst into tears and clung to me; I wrapped her in my arms and leaned back against the headboard. "Shh, baby, I'm not going to be gone long and this isn't dangerous for me you have nothing to worry about." I tried to sooth her but it wasn't working either.

"I'm worried about you leaving I know its stupid but I can't help it."

"I know, I'll be worried about you too, love, but this is so we can stop, Black, from coming after you again."

"What if he gets wind that you've left me here and he tries to come for me while you're gone?"

"Like I said Liam and Kate will be with you along with Alice, and Rose's bodyguards plus you'll have the guards here at the house too." I knew she was worried and she had the right to be hell even I was worried that he might come after her again.

"Am I going to be meeting their guards before you leave?"

"I would hope so, but I honestly don't know yet. I know that the guys are going to be spending the last day with them. It's what they would normally do when we go out of town."

"Yeah the girls told me about that, are we going to be spending the day together too?"

"Baby, we're going to be spending everyday together. You're going to be with me while I work too remember. But yes that last day neither of us is going anywhere and I'm kicking everyone out of the house too."

"I like the sounds of that," she smiled at me threw her tears. I lived to see her smile even if it was threw her tears.

"Good, now let's get dress and get to work."

"Fine," she was reluctant to leave and I could understand she didn't want the time to go bye faster.

Once we were dressed and ready to go, I decided that we would take the Bugatti today.

"Why are we taking this car? What about the guys, this is only a two seater."

"I thought we could travel in style today, it's not often that I get to take this out and I wanted to do it today with you, we can take another one if you like."

"No way, can I drive it?" She looked so hopeful, I normally didn't let anyone drive my cars but I knew that she would love this.

"Let's make a deal then," I asked her. She looked at me skeptically before answering; she was catching on to my games.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I'll let you drive this only if I can buy you a new car. And I get to pick it out, you can't complain about the price." I had wanted to get her something more reliable then that hunk of junk she called a truck but she wouldn't budge on it.

"There's nothing wrong with my truck, it's been good to me. Why would I want to replace it?"

"That's the deal, if you want to drive this car then I get to buy you a new one and you can't complain about it." She thought about it for a moment before answering me, at first I didn't think she would even consider it.

"Oh well, maybe someday you'll change your mind and let me drive this car." She started to walk over to the passenger side before I stopped her.

"Why won't you let me buy you a new car?" I really wanted to know, every time I would bring it up she would just say no and then it was the end of it, today I wasn't going to let it go.

"Because there is nothing wrong with the truck so I don't need a new car. That doesn't mean that you can have someone mess with it either mister! I know you well enough now I think, you would have someone take something off of it and consider it broken just to buy a new car and it's not going to happen." Bella got into the car then closing the door softly, I could hear the guys behind me trying not to laugh.

"You know it's bad when she knows you well enough to say it." Brady commented before climbing into the SUV. I just shook my head and got into the car with her.

Once we arrived at Underground we went to the office and started on the books, I didn't get much of this done the other day with everything that had happened so I really need to get them done today.

"Hey Edward, I'm going to go down to the bar and get something to drink do you want me to bring you back anything?"

"No Thank You, why don't you just call down there and have them bring it up?"

"I want to stretch my legs, I won't be long promise." She kissed me quickly and left. I sat there looking at the books when I heard a woman screaming. I rushed to open the door, when I got out there down the hall was Bella struggling with someone who had her pinned up against the wall.

"Listen here you little bitch, I know all about what you did. Now you're going to come quietly with me." He started to push her down the hall but I was able to catch up to him before he made it anywhere with Bella.

"I don't think so shit face," I started to pound my fists into him; he was able to get in a good couple of hits before I was able to knock him out.

Once he was out cold I pulled the Desert Eagle from my waistband and shot him in the head. What I didn't consider while doing this was Bella watching the whole thing until I heard a gasp behind me.

"Shit, Bella, I'm sorry." I quickly put the gun away and slowly turned to face her.

She had tears running down her face and was staring at the man slumped on the floor. Slowly, so that I didn't startle her, I walked over to her with my hands up so she would know that I wasn't going to harm her.

"Bella, love, I'm so very sorry you had to see that. Please let me take you back into the office OK?" She still wasn't looking at me, I was afraid that she would go into shock and I didn't want her to pass out on me. "Come on, love," I said as I reached her, slowly I placed my hands on her shoulders and placed myself in front of her blocking her view of the man. Once I was in her line of vision she wrapped her arms around me and started to sob.

"Oh god, Edward, I was so scared that he was going to hurt you, are you ok, do you want me to call Tia and have her come over to check on you?" I had to laugh at her; she didn't seem to like that very much though. "Don't laugh at me! I was so worried!"

"I'm not laughing at you, well I guess in a way I am, but you can't really blame me. Just two seconds ago you were crying and staring at that guy. When I tried to talk to you, you wouldn't respond I thought that you would run. Once I blocked your vision of him it's like you woke up on me and now you're worried about me. I think I should call Tia and have her check you out."

"I'm fine, its you that I was worried about."

"You don't need to be, love, I'm perfectly fine."

"But he hit you and you're bleeding." I didn't even notice that I was, when I looked at her confused she slowly brought her hand up to my face and wiped her fingers across my temple right by my eye and showed me the blood.

"Huh I didn't even feel it; I assure you that I'm fine though. What about you are you ok, I know that he had you pinned up against the wall."

"I'm fine at least I feel fine anyway."

I lead her back into the office and sat her down on the couch before doing my own check on her; once I was done I knew we had to talk about what she saw a few minutes ago.

"Bella, I'm sorry that you had to see me like that. This was part of the life that I didn't want you to see." she placed a finger across my lips interrupting me.

"I need to get used to seeing that, I'm going to marry you and it's apart of who you are as a mafia Don."

"But you don't need to get used to seeing that, you shouldn't have to see it at all."

"I don't really care about that, I was more scared that he was going to hurt you."

"You are one strange lady." I couldn't think of anything else to say, it was so weird how she was calm about it now I really did think she was in shock. "Me shooting that man, a total stranger to me, didn't bother you at all, not even a little bit?"

"Yes and no, yes a stranger was shot, but he was trying to hurt me so it didn't bother me. Now if he would have just been looking at me and you shot him for no reason at all then it would have bothered me. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah I get it, so no shooting some random guy just for looking at you. It's probably a good thing that you said that now because there have been times when I would have liked to shoot many men for looking at you." Her response was to roll her eyes at me, she got up from the couch and walked over to the desk and sat down. It felt a little weird seeing her sitting there in my chair but it also looked right too.

"What's left of the books, I haven't found anything yet. Are you looking for something or just doing the weekly checks?"

"Just the weekly checks, so far everything seems to be on the up and up. What do you say we check out the other place and see how things are going there?"

"What other place, the restaurant?" I forget that she only knows about this place and Bella Italia.

"No I mean my hotel; I forgot that you didn't know about that place."

"Are there anymore places that I need to know about? You have a club, restaurant, hotel, and I know that you have a couple apartment complexes."

"Nope that's all of them, I do this about once a month, and I like to check the books at all of them. The club I check weekly because it does more business and more people are employed here then anywhere else. I'm sure with the way the restaurant has been going I'll be doing the books there once a week too."

"OK then off to the next stop, might as well learn the routs." She hopped up from the chair and started walking to the door but I stopped her before she could open it.

"Wait, don't open the door yet ok? I need to call and have someone come up and clean before you go back out there."

"Get real, I'm fine let's go." Bella swung the door open and just walked right passed the man on the floor, I quickly pulled out my phone and called Alec told him what happened and that I needed him to call the clean up crew.

The next stop was the hotel just like I had told her, the books there were easier to read and didn't take nearly as long to finish. Same with the apartments, since people only paid once a month it was easy. We stopped next at the restaurant I figured since we where already there might as well have lunch.

While we were eating I noticed Officer Newton was also there, I looked over at his table and noticed that he was alone.

"Your favorite cop is here dinning alone, would you like me to invite him over?" I asked her while trying to keep a straight face.

"Who are you talking about? I don't have a favorite cop anymore, my dads passed away remember." I had actually forgotten that he dad was a cop.

"I'm sorry I did forget that he was a cop, but I'm talking about the good old Officer Newton." If looks could kill I think I would be dead, she gave me the most evil look I have ever seen making me cringe back from her.

"You are in so so much trouble for that comment. I thought that he was your favorite. You talk about him so much these days."

"You are one funny, funny, lady you know that? I do wonder what he's doing here though being that he works for Black, and all."

"Would you like me to find out for you?" Before I could tell her no or stop her she was walking over to his table. That girl was going to give me a heart attack one of these days I swear.

I decided that I would listen in on this conversation to make sure that he didn't try to harass her in any way. I walked up to them just as Bella was getting there.

"Hey, Mike, how are you doing?" it sounded like she really cared, but I knew that it was false by the slight tone in her voice.

"I'm good, how about you? I see that you're still with, Cullen, and judging by the rock on your finger congratulations is in order."

"Oh yes, he asked me last night. He was so romantic about it too, but anyway I don't want to boar you with the details. I just thought I would stop by and say hello, are you here with someone?" The way she asked all together like that I'm not sure he caught on to what she was really asking.

"Nope just thought that I would check out the new place in town is all. This is quite a nice place you have here Cullen, and to name it after your fiancé very special to you I'm sure."

"I still can't believe he named it after me, when I first found out I think I cried for like 10 minutes straight ruining my makeup and everything. He surprised me on opening night with this, such a sweet man." She looked at me then with so much love in her eyes that I almost forgot Newton was there until he cleared his throat interrupting the moment.

"Well I just came by to say hi, I'll let you enjoy your lunch," we walked away just as it was being placed on the table. I noticed that ours was there but covered so it wouldn't lose the heat. We sat down and immediately started to eat; it was great, I'm glad that I hired the chef from Italy.

As the week passed by things became more and more tense, I knew that Bella was worried about me being gone, afraid that I would get hurt and the same for me. I was worried that she would somehow end up hurt while I was away and I wouldn't be there to help that was my biggest fear. On our last night together, like I promised I kicked everyone out of the house and told them they could come back in the morning before I left. We christened every place in the house that day, not that I was complaining at all.

Now I was laying here watching her sleep so peacefully, regretting that I had to leave her but I knew it was necessary. I slowly extracted myself from her and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. She was still sleeping when I walked out and got dressed, I hated that I would have to wake her up but I knew that if I didn't she would be super pissed at me.

"Bella, love, I've gotta go now." I said while stroking her cheek softly.

"No, stay here just a while longer. Come back to bed please," she said not even opening her eyes.

"I wish that I could, love, but I've got to be on the road in about 15 minutes. I wanted to say goodbye before I left."

She opened her eyes then, "you're leaving in 15?" I nodded my head, "ok I'm awake then, do you want to get something to eat before you leave?"

"No I'll be fine, I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I'll see you in a few days." She climbed up into my lap hugging me tightly before she responded.

"I love you too, please be safe and come home soon. I'll miss you while you're gone." I could tell she was trying not to cry and it hurt me knowing that this couldn't be avoided.

"Be safe and listen to Kate and Liam please. Have fun with, Alice and Rose too and try not to get into too much trouble with them."

"I'll try, and I'll listen to, Kate and Liam too." I placed her back on the bed and kissed her with as much passion as I could before I had to leave.

"Goodbye, love, I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too," she said as I closed the door behind me. I could hear her crying softly as I walked away.

.

.

When we pulled up to the casino, Brady opened the door for me letting me out. I thanked him and told him I would call but not to go far because while I hoped this meeting would go well, I knew that it didn't always happen that way.

I was greeted by one of the other family's guards who patted me down checking for listen devices and weapons; we were allowed to keep only one with us. After I passed his inspection I was led into the back where the meeting was taking place. Most of the other family heads where already there, it looked like we where waiting for two more people.

"Good evening, Cullen, I hear that you have some issues going on." Alistair commented in his Scottish accent, he was the head of the Scottish family.

"Yeah you could say that, I'm also here to clear up anything that was said about me that isn't true. I would like to resolve this problem tonight if possible but I'm well aware that it's not going to happen that quickly."

"What makes you think that, Cullen, you never know we may all agree on something." Connor said he was the head of the Irish family.

"I would be happy if it did, I have someone that I want to get back home too but let's see what happens here first gentlemen."

"Ah yes the lovely, Miss. Swan that we've all been hearing so much about." Laurent said, he was the head of the French family but you really had to watch out for him he was a shady fucker.

"That would be the one, I'm sure we all have someone that we want to go home too yes?"

"Can't say that I do anymore, since my wife left my sorry ass. Or at least that's what she said as she walked out the door." Laurent told us, great so he was going to be a bitter son of a bitch tonight.

"When did this happen?" Connor asked beating me to it.

"About a week ago, good riddance too the bitch was fucking around on me anyway. I knew she was but as long as she was putting out for me I was fine with it, I guess she didn't want to put out anymore for me and left."

"Damn that sucks, I would seriously beat my wife if I found out she did some shit like that." Alistair commented to him, it wouldn't surprise me if he did, he seems like that type.

"Who else are we waiting on to start this meeting anyway?" I asked getting us back on topic here.

"I think we're just waiting for Vasiliy to get his lazy ass here," he said but was interrupted by the man himself.

"Oh stick it up your lazy ass fucker; I'm here so we can start now." Vasiliy was head of the Russian family.

"Now that everyone is here let's get started, first Cullen here wants to let everyone know what's going on in his area." Santiago said while everyone took their seats.

"Thank you all for coming out here first of all. I know that, Black, has been spreading rumors about me and I can assure you that they are mostly lies or half truths. I want to clear up that in this meeting also. My main concern is him coming after my family. Last night I asked, Bella, to marry me and she said yes, my code that makes her off limits to all."

"Congratulation!" everyone said all at once.

"Thank you, now I don't know about any of you but he's been a problem with me. I know that Santiago said he was having issues with, Black, taking shit from him has he done this to anyone else?"

"The bastard stole my oozy shipment last week, I swear if I get my hands on that fucker I'm gonna kill him." Alistair said.

Santiago went next, "he took a shipment I had of coke. When I got a hold of the person who was in charge he said that he thought, Black was using it for personal use."

"The man did something to my heroin shipment; don't know how he knew about it either. When we got the shipment in it was light by about 10 kilos. I had guys waiting at the docks for this shit but somehow he was able to get on there. Never did catch the fucker for it either." Connor told us.

"I had just got my shipment of Mac 11's in and then the next day the whole fucking shipment was gone and all my guys at the warehouse dead too." Demitri told us.

"Sounds like this guy needs to be stopped and soon. I haven't had anything stolen from me yet but it sounds like I'm the next target." Vasiliy said.

"So we're in agreement that he needs to be stopped. The question is how? He's killed so many of my guys and training new ones takes time."

"I say we go to him, what's he going to do kill us all? I mean yeah he could but if we band together, get everyone we can and march on his territory."

"We can't really do that though, think about it; he's got Mac 11's, oozy's and who knows what else stashed someplace. We need to get someone on the inside and flip them."

"I have someone now, but that was a while ago he said that, Black, used little kids for shit that's his thing apparently. I refuse to do anything like that."

"He uses kids? That's just sick shit man; this guy is seriously fucked up." Connor said, he was one with a family also has 3 kids of his own and loved them to pieces.

"Man that's fucked up, how anyone could use kids for this shit. I mean yeah if they were around 18 then they're legal but how old are we talking here?" Demitri asked.

"I'm talking like 10 for runners and 14 for hookers." the whole room was disgusted with that.

"The main question is what are we going to do?" The whole room thought about what to do in silence, I think we sat there for hours just thinking and brainstorming what to do.

Finally, about 3 days, later we had all come to an agreement. I made sure to call Bella everyday and let her know that I was safe; this meeting was going better then some of the others we've had. She told me that she missed me and loved me; I couldn't wait to get home so that I could hold her in my arms.

I called Liam and asked him about things there wanting to know if Black had been around. He said that Black, himself, actually showed up to club Underground one night, he somehow knew that Bella was there. I'm going to have to look at my employee's and see who would do something like that, I hate snitches. Other then that everything had been going well; she was having fun with the girls.

We had planned to stay one more day and iron out the details when I got an urgent call from Emmett saying that I needed to get home and quick. The only thing running threw my mind was Bella, I didn't know if she was ok or not and when I tried to call her phone it went straight to voicemail.

I told the other families that I had to leave and that I would catch up with them later about the final plans. I ran to the car Brady had waiting for me and hoped in, he speed off without further instruction, he already knew where to go.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you everyone who review! Sorry about the major cliffy there, the funny thing was I didn't mean to end it there. I was so tired when I posted I just said the heck with it. LOL! So please don't hate me too much! As always I don't own Twilight! Now on with the story!

Chapter 18

EPOV:

When Emmett called and said that I needed to get home and Bella wasn't answering her phone I was scared shitless. I tried to call Emmett back but he had his phone turned off as well, I tried Alice next, then Rose, and then Jasper all had their phones off. I told Brady to take me directly to the house hoping that someone could tell me what was going on.

When we pulled into the driveway, not one light in the house was on.

"What do you want me to do boss, wait with the car running incase their not there?"

"Yeah, I'll come back out and let you know either way," just as I was about to get out of the car my phone beeped alerting me to a text.

_Come to the hospital room 1422 ~ EMC_ it told me, I told Brady to step on it and we headed that direction.

Brady dropped me off at the emergency entrance and I ran the whole way to the elevator and waited impatiently for the door to close, I must have hit the 14 button many times before they finally closed and we were off, luckily we didn't need to stop on any other floor.

When I was at the right floor, I searched frantically for room 22 when I found it the door was closed but I didn't care I barged right in. What I wasn't prepared to see was Bella lying there covered in bruises. I dropped to my knees upon seeing this, I didn't even notice when Emmett came up to me and helped me to a chair that was sitting next to her bed.

"What the fuck happened while I was gone and how long has she been like this?" I demanded to know.

"It happened earlier today, we were out shopping when we were attacked." Rose said quietly it sounded like she had been crying. When I looked up at her, she had tears running down her face. Her hair was a mess and her clothes looked like someone had tried to rip them off of her. I looked at Alice next and she was the same way but she had bruising on her face and arms. Rose didn't have any bruises.

"I tried to help the best I could, I'm so sorry Edward." Alice told me while she was crying. I got up from my chair next to Bella and pulled her and Rose into a hug, I knew they did what they could to help.

"I'm not angry with you; I know that all of you did what you could to help each other out. I'm glad that you two are safe. Where were the guards at while this was happening?"

"They have been disposed of, apparently they thought Black, paid better then we did." To say that I was mad would be an understatement, its better they disposed of them and not me.

"What happened?" I asked, nobody said anything other then they were attacked. I looked at Rose first, she was the one who told me that much.

"We where out shopping, she wanted to get something to surprise you with, Liam and Kate where in the store with us, but Liam was a bit shy? I guess would be a good word for it, the store we where in was Fredrick's of Hollywood and he was a bit uncomfortable in there so he stayed by the door. Kate was browsing the clothes with us, making it look like she was going to buy something you know. I'm not exactly sure what happened then to be honest, we where getting ready to go back and try things on when someone hit Kate in the head causing her to fall, I don't know which one it was because I only heard her hit the floor. Bella screamed Kate's name as I turned around to see, Raoul and Austin standing over her. I thought at first they were going to help her but Bella, the stupid girl, walked right up to them and slapped them both. Next thing I know they have her pinned with her hands behind her back and are leading her to the dressing rooms, well there was no way in hell I was going to let that happen to her. Bella fought with everything she had to get free but it wasn't enough, Alice came up behind Austin, her guard, and kicked him in the knee from behind causing him to let Bella go. When he tried to reclaim his hold on Bella she kneed him in the nuts, hard too. He went down like a brick. Raoul, my guard, started to hit her with his fists on the back of her head so I jumped on his back hoping to stop his attack. He did for a short time, until Liam got there. Liam put him in a choke hold to give us time to get help but it didn't work for long." She had to stop there because she was crying so hard, I kept my arm around her and took her over to Emmett where she just collapsed in his arms and sobbed.

I looked at Alice to continue, "Liam's gone," was all she got out before bursting into tears as well. Shit Liam was one hell of a guard too, one of my best ones that's why I appointed him to Bella I knew that he would keep her safe.

Jasper continued for Alice then, "from what I could get out of the girls. They fought with everything they could but Austin was back on his feet and stabbed Liam to death. The cops showed up shortly after that, Raoul and Austin took off once they knew the cops where on their way. Rose called us and told us what happened so we waited for Raoul and Austin to stop at there house and when they did, well lets just say there isn't any evidence of a house being there left. Kate is still in a coma right now, and Liam's family has been contacted, his mother is flying in tomorrow and I said that we would pay for everything, it's the least we could do for him."

"I agree, he was the best damn bodyguard I had too, that's why I had him protecting Bella, she gets only the best. Any word as for when Kate might wake up?"

"No they couldn't really tell us, her husband Charles, is with her now. I told him not to worry about the bills either it would be all paid for."

"Damn right it will be, they did what they had to and unfortunately it coasted one his life, but Kate will make a recovery?"

"As far as what the doctors can tell she should. But they won't know until she wakes up for sure."

"Emmett said that Black was the responsible person for this, what do we know about that?"

"Well money can buy lots of things as we all know, but only Black, can buy you hookers. He said that he would provide all the hookers and coke they wanted if they would be able to get Bella. They knew that you would be gone for a few days and saw that as their opportunity to strike."

"Son of a bitch, does Black know that they failed the mission?"

"Oh yeah, I made sure of that. After I torched their house I took what was left of the bodies and laid them out on Black's front lawn." Jasper snickered I had to admit that was a good idea.

"Who is watching over Kate now? She needs to have someone in her room at all times no breaks between shifts either."

"Right now Riley is there with her and her husband, they seem to get along well. Charles is also a bodyguard so while he catches some sleep Riley will be there watching over things."

"I didn't know that about him, though she doesn't talk much about her personal life with me."

"He seems like a cool dude, knows the risks of being in the business and I think would like to get revenge for her if he could."

"I'm sure we can find something for him to help out with." Jasper nodded in agreement. "When did she get here and what are the damages that where done?"

"Not sure about the damages yet, they have her in a coma right now because of some brain swelling but they wouldn't release any major details to us. She has you listed as the next of kin, so we've been waiting for you to get here. I'll go see if I can find a nurse to get the doc for us." Jasper walked out of the room to find the doc for us, leaving Rose and Alice still crying but now they were quieter.

"I'm sorry that you have to see your girl like that bro, I don't know what I would do if it were my Rosie."

"The same thing I'm doing now, planning a way to kill this fucker."

"Oh my god! My baby girl, what happened to her?" My mother said as she came rushing into the room followed by my dad.

"I'm waiting for the doctor to tell us what all happened, Jasper went to get a nurse, I just got here myself." Mom came over and hugged me while I shook my father's hand.

"I can't believe the nerve of some people! I hope you got rid of those bastards, Emmett, or I will." I think my mom was a little pissed; she loved Bella like she was one of her own.

I sat down next to Bella and gently took her hand into mine, I didn't want to cause her any more pain then she was already in.

"Hello everyone, I'm Dr. Gerandy, I've been treating Miss. Swan. Which one of you is Edward Cullen?" I rose from my seat to shake the mans hand before he continued. "I'm sorry about all of this; I'm sure its not easy seeing a loved one lying there,"

"What damages where done? My brother tells me that you have her in a coma because of some brain swelling?"

"Yes she had some slight swelling of the brain so we put her in a medical induced coma for a short time. She has a broken arm, broken leg, and multiple broken ribs. Her healing time is going to be long and unfortunately painful. Ribs actually hurt worse when they're healing then when you break them. She's going to get headaches for a while also because of the concussion, as for her leg it will heal and be fully functional. However with having a broken arm she's going to be confined to a wheelchair for a while. Her arm will heal and be functional as well."

"What about her having a concussion, you said that she's going to have headaches, will they be bad?"

"It's hard to say honestly, some people don't get them at all. I know that when she was brought in, you ladies said she was not sexually assaulted but per protocol we had to do a rape kit anyway. Obviously everything came back fine with that and so far everything is looking good on her blood work. I would like to do another brain scan and if that shows the swelling is still low then we can wean her off the medication that has her in the coma."

"When are you taking her back then?" Dad asked the doctor for me, I was still trying to wrap my head around the sexually assaulted part.

"The nurse will be here in a few minutes to take her back, if everything is clear then we can take her off the meds. She may not wake up right away just to warn you, it's her body's way of healing."

"Just do what you can, can you tell us anything about Kate? She was brought in with Bella."

"No I can't I'm sorry."

"I understand, thank you for your help doc." The doc shook my hand again and left the room.

"I'm going to go down and get something to drink does anyone want anything?" Emmett asked us, everyone said they would go with him and give me some time alone with Bella.

Once everyone was gone I took Bella's hand into mine and said a silent prayer that she would be fine. The nurse came in a few minutes later and took her back for her tests. I waited for what felt like hours but probably was only really one hour for her to get back.

While I waited for her to get back I made some calls to the other family head and told them what happened, they were all outraged and we planned our attack on Black.

Bella was back and the doctor said that he was going to stop her meds now, we all waited to see what would happen, but the doc said it would be hours before she actually woke up. The meds would take time to get out of her system.

One day turned into two, I never left the bedside except to use the bathroom. My mom came in on the second day and told me that I needed to eat and take a shower that when Bella wakes up and she sees me looking like a bum she would have my head for it. I laughed because that sounded like something she would say too. I quickly took a shower using her bathroom; I refused to leave, just in case something happened while I was gone. When I was done she was still asleep, nothing changed.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not, love, but I wish you would wake up and let me know how your feeling. I miss looking into your beautiful brown eyes everyday. I promise you that I will get Black and make him wish he was never born; maybe a slow painful death will be good for him. Let him suffer a little before finally putting him out of his misery I don't know yet. I want you to know that I love you and can't wait until we get married. When you wake up we need to set the date, I haven't said anything to anyone else yet, I want you to be awake when we tell them the good news. I have your ring with me; they had to take it off because of all the tests they had to run. Please baby, wake up soon, I'm going crazy here with worry." I laid my head down next to her hand and stared at the TV though it wasn't even on, I just didn't know what to do. I made sure to tell her everyday that I loved her hoping that she would be able to hear me. I don't know how long I lay there like that when I felt something softly touch my hair. I turned my head towards Bella's face to see that she was starting to open her eyes.

"Open those beautiful eyes baby; I can't wait to see them." I took her hand in mine again while I watched her eyes flutter open and then squeeze shut. I reached above her head and dimmed the lighting in her room some so it wouldn't be so bright. Finally her eyes opened all the way and locked with mine. "Welcome back, love, I've missed you." I told her and softly placed a kiss on her forehead.

"What happened," she tried to say, I grabbed the ice chips next to her and gave her a couple to help coat her throat.

"Why don't I call the doctor first and then I'll tell you what happened ok? We've been waiting for you to wake up." She nodded her head so I hit the nurses button when she asked what I needed I told her to page the doctor that Bella had finally woken up. I didn't want her talking much yet because I knew the doctor was going to be asking questions so I just stared at her face and told her how much I loved her and how happy I was that she was finally awake. I told her about the meeting with the other families and what we had planned for Black, she smiled when I said something she agreed with and gave me a stern look for not taking care of myself like I should have. I told her what my mother said and she tried to laugh but it was painful for her so we stuck to things that I knew wouldn't make her laugh.

About 30 minutes later the doctor finally showed up, I was starting to think he wasn't going to come at all and was ready to page the nurse again.

"Good evening Miss. Swan, I'm Dr. Gerandy, and I've been taking care of you since you came here. How are you feeling?"

"Sore, tired, and hungry?"

"Well you have multiple broken bones so you're going to be sore for a while I'm afraid, but everything will heal and you'll be just fine. You have a broken arm, leg, and ribs, you also had a concussion. We had to put you in a medically induced coma for a few hours until the swelling in your brain went down. We've just been waiting for you to wake up from that."

"How long have I been out?"

"About 3 days total, not long really, some people are out for weeks. It's your body's way of healing; you're going to be experiencing some pain especially when you breathe in deep because of the ribs. If you're in pain page the nurse she will give you something for it ok, don't try to tuff it out either that won't help you any."

"When can I go home?"

"Anxious to leave us already? I want you to stay here over night for observation and then if everything looks good we can let you go home sometime tomorrow afternoon how does that sound?"

"Great!" she smiled at the doctor. He looked at her vitals again before leaving.

"So now you can tell me what the hell happened?"

"What do you remember first?" I didn't really want to have this conversation again but I needed to know what all she remembered.

"I remember going to Fredericks with Alice, Rose, and Kate plus the guards. Poor Liam was so uncomfortable in there it was rather funny. The other two guys didn't seem to care, one of them hit Kate in the head and the other grabbed me. Rose tried to fight them off of us and Alice was there too helping the best that she could. I think I fell at some point, oh I remember one of them tried to drag me into the fitting rooms. That's when Alice kicked or hit him and he went down like a brick. After that things get blurry, I'm not sure if I fell then or what all happened honestly. Where are those guys at?"

"They've been taken care of you so you don't need to worry about them anymore. That's really all that I know too, Rose said that the two fled when the cops showed up and she called Emmett and told him what happened. Him and Jasper were able to find Raoul and Austin at their house and took care of the problem. Jasper said that after the house was gone he took parts of them both and placed them on Blacks front lawn." That got a huge smile from my girl, and then she yawned causing me to chuckle at her.

"I don't know why I'm still so tired, I've been asleep for 3 days and yet I feel like I haven't slept at all."

"Don't worry about it, love, you just rest your body needs it. I'll be right here when you wake up. I love you more then life it's self, get some sleep." I told her and kissed her lips softly before resting my forehead on hers and watching her eyes close before going over to the couch and laying down myself. I was so glad she was awake; I sent a quick text to the rest of the family letting them know she woke up for a little while and was now resting again, they would be here in the morning to see how she was themselves.

The following afternoon Bella's room was full of people; everyone came to see how she was feeling now that she was awake. She would reply that she was sore but glad that she was alive. I was so happy that she was ok and told her again how much I loved her.

"I'm sorry" she said when everyone had stepped out for a few minutes.

"What are you sorry for, love? You haven't done anything wrong."

"They took my ring, I know I was wearing it when I went shopping and now I don't have it."

"Silly girl, they didn't take your ring. The hospital had to take it off because of all the tests they were running on you. I have your ring right here in my pocket." I stood up and grabbed the ring out of my pocket and gently placed it back on her finger where it belonged. "There right where it should be, but we do need to set the date soon. Is there any specific dates you have in mind?"

"No not really, I don't want to wait too long though." I kissed her lips quickly and told her that I agreed with her. I had no intention on dragging this out.

"The sooner the better for me, I can't wait to watch you walking down the isle to me and know that I get to keep you forever."

"Me too, when are we going to tell everyone? I'm sure they're going to notice the rock on my finger."

"How about when you get home, I'll have Carmen prepare a nice dinner for everyone and we can announce it then?"

"OK, I guess you better take this back then or they're going to know before then." She tried to take the ring off her finger but I stopped her and did it for her. Just as I was putting her ring back into my pocket the family walked back in.

"How are you feeling this morning Bella?" My mother asked as her and dad walked into the room.

"Sore, but I guess that's going to be the normal for a while I hear."

"Are they going to let you go home later today, or have you not seen the doctor yet?"

"The doc hasn't been in yet. I'm hoping that he'll let me go home."

"Well that depends on your test results, if everything comes back fine then I'll let you go, but you're going to need someone at home to help you out." The doc said walking into the room. He took her vitals first and then said the nurse would be in to take her down to have x-rays done and a C.T. scan of her head to make sure the swelling was still gone.

Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett showed up again while Bella was still getting her tests done. I told them that she might get to come home if everything was good. Alice wanted to have a welcoming home party for her but I said no, she just needed to get home and rest. The doc had told us that she would need an at home nurse to help her out so I wanted to look into them and asked my mom to help me out.

The nurse came back wheeling Bella back to her room. When she was settled in bed I asked if they had any suggestions on whom to hire, the nurse said she would give me a list of people before we left.

"How are you feeling, love?"

"Tired," she said just as she yawned. "You would think I could stay up longer not sleep all day and night. I really hope that I can go home, I want to sleep in a real bed this one is shit."

"You will, and if not then I'll have them bring in a real bed for you." Bella rolled her eyes at me for that comment, but I was serious I wanted her to be comfortable. I've been on those beds enough to know how uncomfortable they really are.

We sat and talked for a while before the doctor came in to tell us what was going on.

"OK, Miss. Swan, you can go home today. There are going to be a few stipulations though, first you're going to have to use a wheelchair to get around for a while."

"Not a problem, I'll have one of the rooms downstairs changed so that we can stay in there." I told her, I knew she liked our room.

"Ok, what else?"

"I'm sure you're not thinking about this right now because you're in pain, but no sexual activity until after the casts come off and the ribs have healed, so I would say around 8 weeks or so." Bella's face turned bright red when the doctor said this because my parents and siblings where in the room too. "You're going to need help with things like taking a bath, and going to the bathroom. I suggest getting an at home nurse to help you out for a few weeks, just until you get used to doing things. You're going to be in a bit of pain with the ribs, I've heard they actually hurt worse while they're healing then when you break them. I personally don't know but that's what I've been told. I'm going to prescribe some pain meds for you; they are highly addictive so only take them if you need them. Also I want you to continue taking antibiotics just as a precaution mostly. These negate your birth control pills so for the time being stop taking them. You're not going to be doing anything anyway and you haven't been getting it while you're in here because you've been in the coma. When you get your period again then you can start a new pack, by then you should be done with the antibiotics, and if not then wait until your next cycle." Poor Bella was as red as a fire truck; she didn't need to be embarrassed about it though, I'm sure the girls knew all about that stuff. "The last thing is to take it easy; you're going to get tired fast. When you do get tired then rest, your body needs it to help you heal."

"Thank you doctor for all of your help I really appreciate it." I told him while shaking his hand.

"Let me get these papers together and then you can take her home. Miss. Swan I'm glad that you're awake and getting to go home." The doctor left then to get her papers, while he was doing that the nurse came in and gave me a list of people who did the at home nursing.

I gave the list to Jasper and told him I wanted background checks on everyone, I wasn't going to take a chance with Bella's life.

The doctor finally released her and we where on our way home with Brady was driving us, and the rest of the family behind us. I had checked on Kate before we left but there wasn't any improvement with her, I told her husband Charles to keep us informed about her condition and if he needed anything at all just to call me.

We pulled into the drive and Brady stopped the car at the gate. He put in his access code but it didn't work, he tried again and it still denied him. I gave him my code but it was the same thing denied. Brady got out of the car to see what was going on because nobody came out of the office, normally there would be someone standing right there.

"Get back in the car quickly!" I yelled just as Brady was about to open the door, I noticed someone moving in the bushes. Quickly he locked the door and threw the car in reverse, I held onto Bella as tightly as I could without hurting her further as we spun around.

"Go to the safe house, I'm calling everyone now." I instructed Brady, he knew where he needed to go so no further explanation was needed. I put in a call to Jasper and told him that we had been ambushed at the house and to call Emmett and tell him, I would call mom and dad to let them know. When I told dad what happened he was pissed as hell, not that I could really blame him.

Once we got to the safe house, I carried Bella inside. The whole time she hadn't said a word; I was worried about what was going threw her mind.

"Are you ok, love? You've been awfully quiet since the ambush."

"I want him dead! I have never wanted anyone dead in my life, but I want this bastard's head on a stick!" She was furious, "I want him to suffer so much, first he kidnaps me, then he ties to have me kidnapped again when he failed the first time, now he's trying to take over my home! He has seriously lost his damn mind; there is no way in hell I'm going to let that happen." She ranted causing her to breathe heavily because of the pain. "I'm just so pissed that he's taking over the house, and now we're here even though I don't know where we are."

"We're at the safe house, I've had to use it a time or two before. It's out in the middle of nowhere really, as you've seen when we drove up the driveway is surrounded by trees so that it's hidden from the average person who drives by. We're safe here so try to relax some and get some rest, I'm sure after that little excitement you're tired now."

"Yes and no. I want to stay up for a while longer if I can, tell me about this place it doesn't look like your style." She snickered at me while I carried her into the living room.

"Funny, love, but you're right it's not my style. Actually it's been in the family for many years I think this was originally my great grandfathers. When we take over as the leader, this becomes ours as well, the family needs someplace to go when things happen that isn't on any map. Even if someone where to look up what properties we own they would never find this because its listen under an alias, most families do this."

"Makes sense to me I guess, but it's the fact we had to leave our house to begin with that pisses me off. I didn't even see anyone and the next thing I know we're flying backwards out of the driveway."

"I saw movement in the bushes, when Brady's code didn't work I started to look around. One thing I've learned in this world is to be cautious at all times about your surrounding. People will try to ambush you anytime they can. If you're paying attention then you won't be caught off guard, like earlier. When I saw the movement I told him to get back in the car, he knew then what was happening."

"I don't want to think about this anymore so I'm changing the subject. What's all here, I mean rooms and things like that?"

"There are 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, the living and dinning rooms are together, and the kitchen and laundry rooms are together."

"Wow so everyone has a room then?"

"Yep, the guards share a room too. They have bunk beds in there, it's funny to see those huge guys lying out on bunk beds but they'll tell you its better then sleeping on the floor." I was going to continue but the rest of the family started to show up so we would have to wait until later, it was time to start planning on how to get this fucker back now.

AN:

Tried not to leave a cliffy for you this time. Not sure when the next update will be, might not be until after the holiday. Hope everyone who celebrates whatever has a wonderful time.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Twilight or its characters. I also do not know how medical things work so please forgive all wrong medical issues; I work in a pharmacy and only know drugs and their usages. LOL.

Chapter 19

BPOV:

After Edward carried me in and gave me the tour, the rest of the family had started to show up. I hated that I couldn't walk around and had to rely on someone even if it was only for a short amount of time. It only fueled the rage even more for me; I really did want to see his head on a stick. I know that Edward didn't mind much; in fact he seemed to be enjoying this a little too much.

"Are you having fun? You do know that you can put me down at anytime right?"

"I know but I like having you in my arms, when did you want to tell everyone? It seems as though the dinner is going to be postponed and I don't know if I can keep the news to myself for long." He asked me quietly, I didn't really care and couldn't wait to tell everyone anyway.

"We can do it now if you like, I don't really care."

"How about we put the ring back on and wait to see how long it takes before they notice it?"

"I would give it about 30 seconds before Alice notices and starts to squeal, loud, and then already have the whole thing planned out."

"Do you want to make a bet? I say it's going to be mom first and she'll keep quiet about it but will look at us and smile letting us know she's seen it. The stakes are; if I win then I get to buy you a new car of my choice, if you win then I'll let you pick out the car you want." He must think that I'm really dense because that was not something that I would have chosen if I was going to win.

"How about _**if**_ you win then I'll let you buy me the car of your choice without complaining, and _**when**_ I win I get to keep my truck and when I can start driving again you have to ride in it with me for a month."

"No way! There is no way I'm going to be riding in that death trap. I have a better chance of not being killed standing in front of a crazy man holding a gun. I like my idea better, you need a new car and either you can pick one out willingly or I'll do it for you but remember that you might not like what I buy."

"There is nothing wrong with my truck, give it a rest already! You don't need to spend money on something that doesn't need to be replaced, and I don't care if you have more money then god himself it doesn't matter. If you win then I'll let you buy the car without complaint and if I win then you have to ride in the truck for one month, that's the deal."

"Ok fine, we'll see who wins then." Edward said with confidence I had a feeling I was going to be getting a new car sooner then I would have liked.

"Not to interrupt but what are you betting on?" Esme asked us, I looked at him because I had no idea what to say.

"Just some fun, wanting to see who notices some slight changes is all." That wasn't very smart; he pretty much just gave it away.

"Oh I see, well have fun then you two. Now Bella, how are you feeling? I'm sure you've got to be sore from that little run in you had earlier."

"Can you please put me down so that I can talk to everyone?" I asked Edward, but he shook his head no.

"In a minute, first we have to take care of something and then we'll be right back." I looked at him in question and then it dawned on me, he was going to put it on now so that his mom was the first person to know because she would be expecting an answer as soon as I was done.

"You know that's cheating right? She's going to be waiting when we get back there for us." He didn't reply just smiled at me and shrugged the best he could.

Once we where in the bedroom, he placed me on the bed and closed the door. He came over and stood in front of me and pulled the ring out of his pocket, then got down on one knee again.

"Now remember, you already said yes so you can't take it back." He smiled at me, like I would ever do that too him. "I promise to love you unconditionally, to protect you with my life, and to give you everything your heart desires. Would you make me the happiest man alive and agree to become Mrs. Edward Cullen?"

"A thousand times yes," he put the ring back on my finger where it would remain for the rest of my life. He kissed me passionately after that, only releasing me long enough to catch my breath. Edward picked me up again and carried me out to the living room where his mom was waiting on the couch for me. Once I was seated in the middle, with Esme on my left and Edward on my right, did she gently pat my hand with the ring.

"I'm very happy for you dear, I know that he'll take great care of you." Esme whispered to me, and then winked at Edward. I hated to look over at him but I had to when he started to snicker quietly.

"Told you so, so since I won the bet I get to pick out the car and you can't do shit about it."

"Is that what you where betting on?" Esme asked with a disapproving look on her face causing Edward to explain the whole story to her. When he was done, she just shook her head at him and said just wait until Alice sees it but she wouldn't say anything to anyone yet, she too wanted to see how long it would take her to notice it.

"So now that everyone is here, let's figure out what the hell we're going to do to stop Black, and his crew from this shit happening again." Edward started the meeting off; everyone put in suggestions of what they thought would be good. I even got to put in my two cents so I at least felt useful, I didn't think they would actually take my suggestions but hey I can wish.

We were about half way threw the meeting when Alice let out this high pitched squeal; yep she saw the ring finally.

"What the hell you guys! Were you not going to tell me?" She gave me the pouting face, causing everyone to question what she was talking about. "What am I talking about? That massive rock on her finger that's what!"

"So as Alice so nicely pointed out, which I still think I'm deaf in the ear from her squealing, I asked Bella to marry me and she said yes." A round of congratulations where heard from everywhere, even the guards who where in their rooms said congrats to us. When everyone was done we resumed the meeting until the early morning hours when I finally said I had to get some sleep. I knew I shouldn't have pushed it with staying up so late or early but I wanted to know as much as I could before going to sleep.

When I woke the following day, it was almost evening time and the nurse was going to be here to help me get cleaned. I couldn't wait, I hated that I still smelled like the hospital but I knew there was nothing I could do about it.

Edward walked into the room then carrying a tray of wonderful smelling foods.

"I would say good morning but it's almost time to go to bed so I'm not sure what to say. Are you hungry?"

"Starved honestly, I think that's the only reason why I woke up."

"Well let me feed you then, I wasn't really sure what you wanted to I brought a variety of things for you."

"I'm not picky about what I eat unless it's seafood, which I can't have."

"You have an allergy to seafood? I didn't know that, what kind of reaction do you have?"

"My throat swells shut and I breakout into hives all over." Edward just looked at me shocked; I guess I never thought about telling him something like that.

"Ok so no seafood, I need to let Carmen know so she doesn't make anything like that for us." He pulled out his cell phone and sent a text to whomever. "So the nurse is going to be here in about an hour, why don't you finish eating and then I can have Esme come in and help you get dressed."

"Ok, are you going to stay in here with me while I eat?"

"If you want me to I can."

"I would like to have the company and I also wanted to know when all this is going to take place with Black."

"Well we need to get our men together but I would say within the next couple of days we'll be striking if everything goes according to plan."

"Where are we going to be? Will we be back at the house or still here?"

"More then likely still here, he doesn't know about this place so you would be safer here with just a couple of people. If we went back to the house he's going to know that you're there and that I've left you alone."

"Don't you need everyone though? Who is going to be staying here with me?"

"Riley will be here with you because I was thinking about his wife and kids should something happen to him. I also have Kim, Heidi, and Victoria; they will be staying with you also."

"Why so many? I mean if it's safe for me to be here "alone", then why would you leave that many people here? You are going to need the help." Yes I used quotes when I said alone because we all knew I wasn't going to be left alone.

"I'll have plenty of help don't worry about that, love. I have Marcus, Eleazar, Garrett, James, Jenks, Randall, Felix, Sam, Alec, Brady, and Liam." I had no idea he was going to have that many people with him, not to mention Jasper and Emmett would be there also.

"Ok good, at least I know that you're protected too. You are going to be wearing full amour right?"

"Yes, we will have on protective amour so that will help you ladies stay sane, we heard this last night after you went to sleep from both Rose, and Alice."

"Good, then I don't have to repeat what they said." I continued eating and when I was done he took the tray back into the kitchen.

When Edward came back into the room Esme was behind him, he said that he would get me when I was ready and left closing the door behind him.

"I'm sure you're ready for this nurse to get here so you can get cleaned up. Maybe she can show you some things to do in the meantime while you're alone."

"Let's hope so, I hate that I can't take a shower when I want too or move around like I want either."

"I would say that I understand but I don't so I can only imagine what it's like for you. How long until you get the casts removed?"

"I was told 6 to 8 weeks depending on how everything is healing. I hope in 6 weeks or even earlier but who knows what's going to happen especially with this whole mess."

"I'm not thrilled about this either but it needs to be done, he's gotten the upper hand on this family one too many times. Personally I'll be glad when he's gone." I nodded my head in agreement. We had just finished brushing my hair out when there was a knock on the door, I told them to come in.

"Hey love; this is your nurse, Reneseme or Ness. Ness this is Bella my fiancé. Do you need me to bring you ladies anything?"

"I'm good dear," Esme answered, I shook my head and Ness said no. Once the door was closed Ness started to unpack her things, she had a bottle of soap and shampoo to use and what looked like plastic bags to cover up the casts.

"Ok the first thing we're going to do is get your casts covered so the doc won't have to replace them." She grabbed the bags and covered the casts and then taped it shut so that the water wouldn't get in. Once that was done she helped me into the bathroom and into the shower, their was a chair in there for me to sit on and the shower had a removable handle to make things easier for me also. Ness turned the shower on and got it at a comfortable temp before helping me take a shower.

Once I was finally clean I felt so much better, she also washed my hair for me using my shampoo and conditioner, she said that she had some that didn't require water if I wanted to use that. I told her maybe some other time but right now I wanted to use mine while I had someone here to help me. When I was done with the shower she helped me get dressed again and then wheeled me out into the living room where everyone was sitting down and talking.

"Are you feeling better now that you've had a shower?" Edward asked me while picking me up and placing me on the couch next to him.

"I thought I smelled something funny, glad to know you took care of that Bella." Emmett said while laughing causing Rose to smack him on the back of the head. "Damn Rosie you don't have to hit so fucking hard." He was rubbing the back of his head causing us all to laugh at him. "Not funny guys, she hits hard."

"I'm glad that you're feeling better dear, what all do you want to eat?"

"I'm not hungry right now thanks, Edward fed me before Ness got here."

"Is there anything else that I can help you with?" Ness asked me, I couldn't think of anything at the moment so I told her no. "Then I'm going to leave, if you need anything at anytime just give me a call and I will do what I can to help you out."

"Thank you for all your help, I'm sure Bella feels better now."

"You have no idea. I hate that hospital smell, and to have it for two days was horrible, so thank you so much for helping me."

"You are very welcome, I'll be back in a couple of days to check on you but like I said if you need anything then give me a call." Jasper showed her to the door before coming back into the living room.

"So what's going on?" Everyone looked so serious so I knew that something big was going to happen.

"We're leaving tonight, the other bodyguards will be here in a couple of hours to stay with you and the rest will be going with us."

"Oh" I thought that I would have more time with Edward before they left but I guess not.

"Its better this way Bella, the faster we move the less likely he's going to know that we're coming for him." Carlisle told me, I didn't like how he said we so I looked at Esme and she was nodding her head.

"You're going to?" Even though I already knew the answer I wanted him to say it out loud.

"Yes of course I am, I'm not going to let the kids have all the fun here, and he attacked my family too."

"I still don't think you need to go old man, what if you fall and break a hip?" Emmett asked him while trying not to laugh. I hardly thought this was time for joking and apparently neither did Rose when she slapped the back of his head again.

"I can keep up with you and probably out run you kid, so I would watch it." Carlisle said while pointing at Emmett.

"When are you leaving?" I asked Edward.

"Shortly after the others get here." I nodded my head in acceptance not that I could do anything about it anyway.

"Will you take me back to the bedroom?" He nodded his head and told the others we were going to the bedroom if they needed us. Once we were in there he placed me on the bed so that I was propped up using the headboard. I scooted myself so I was lying down, I didn't want to talk I just wanted to cuddle with him until he had to leave. He climbed in on the other said and moved so that I was lying on his chest while he wrapped his arms around me. We didn't need to talk, we knew each other well enough, I was scared that I wouldn't see him again and he was worried that something would happen to me while he was gone.

We had been in the room for hours before the other showed up, nobody came and bothered us while we waited it was like they knew we needed the time together. Once everyone was here Edward carried me back into the living room and placed me in the wheelchair this time, once they left nobody was going to be picking me up and carrying me around like he does.

"I guess this means that you have to leave now?" I was trying not to cry, I knew that he would come home to me but it was still hard to watch him go.

"Yeah I have too but I'll be back as soon as I can ok? If something comes up I'll try to call you but I can't make any promises, text me though if something happens here, I will have the ringer off." He gently held my face in his hands before placing a sweet kiss on my forehead, then each of my eyes, cheeks, and nose, before he finally kissed my lips. I could feel the tears running down my face then and knew it was time to say goodbye. Edward wiped them away with his thumbs for me "please don't cry, love, I'll be home before you know it."

"I know, just hurry back ok? I love you and will miss you." He kissed me again before leaving with the rest of the guys. I looked at everyone who was left; Alice, Rose, and Esme all had been crying as well, at least I wasn't alone. Everyone gathered around me then and we hugged and cried together, once we were done they sat down.

"Now what?" Rose asked everyone, we looked at each other and shrugged because nobody knew what to do.

"What would you girls normally do when the guys leave town?" Esme asked.

"Shop," was Alice's reply and Rose nodded her head.

"Well we can always shop online, I know it's not as much fun but it's still something to do, or play cards."

"If you don't mind I would like to go in and lay down for a bit," I didn't want to be rude but I knew I didn't want to be out here any longer either.

"Sure dear, let me help you."

"I can help her, I mean no disrespect ma'ma but it will be easier for me to lift her." Riley said.

"Oh yeah I didn't even think about that, thank you Riley." He wheeled me into the room and helped me get situated on the bed. When I was finally comfortable he brought me in a glass of juice and a bottle of water.

I started to think about things then, what would my life be like if I lost him to Black. I didn't want to think about it but I had to prepare myself for if it does happen. I don't think I could learn to be anything to him, not even the least bit civil knowing that he killed my brother and Edward. It would have been nice if we could have at least had a funeral but he still has Eric's body.

I tried to think of the good things when I couldn't take it anymore. I already had a date in mind for the wedding and couldn't wait to tell him when he got home. I wanted to start a family with him once I was healed enough.

I knew that Edward wanted children someday when we talked about me being on birth control and I saw how disappointed he was when I told him that I was. I knew I was ready to start a family with him; the question was how many kids did he want? I knew I wasn't going to have a whole football team of them that's for sure.

I must have drifted off to sleep at some point because when I woke again there was a red rose sitting on the pillow where Edward would normally be sleeping. I sat up as quickly as I could and looked around but I didn't see him anywhere in sight. I tried to listen for any noise in the house that would let me know if they were home but again there wasn't anything. When I picked up the rose a note was attached to it.

_My Dearest Love,_

_I'm sure you noticed that I'm not in the room with you and that's because I'm not here with you yet. I asked someone to place this next to you while you slept. I wanted to let you know that you are the most precious thing in the world to me and that I love you with all of my heart and soul. When I come back home we are going to get married as soon as possible, I can't wait to call you my wife. I will be thinking of you while I'm gone and how I can't wait to come home to you, I love you baby, see you real soon._

_Love,_

_Edward_

I was crying so hard that it hurt to breathe, I couldn't believe that he would have someone do this for me. It showed just how much he loved me, and I couldn't wait for him to get home so we could get married. I didn't want anything to fancy just the family and close friends, a nice dress, and some flowers but that would be about it. I was still thinking about the wedding details when Alice came into the room, she took one look at me and started yelling for Esme. The both of them came barreling into the room followed by Rose and the guards.

"What's wrong, are you in pain, what happened?" They all asked at the same time, I just held up the rose and the note. You could see they all breathed a sigh of relief then.

"The way Alice came out to get us I thought something was seriously wrong. Alice next time find out what first then come and give us the heart attack."

"Sorry, I just walked in here and she was crying while holding her ribs I thought something was seriously wrong and she couldn't call for help."

"Who put the note here? He said that he has someone place it here while I was sleeping."

"I did, he didn't want to run the risk of Alice reading the note first." Alice stuck her tongue out at Esme in response. "Alice grow up already. Let's give Bella some time to calm down, I'll be back in a few minutes with Riley to help get you into the chair and then I'll make us all something to eat."

"Esme, can you help me get dressed first? I just don't want to be in the same clothes and I also need help getting into the bathroom." I was embarrassed asking her but it was better then having Riley helping me out and I knew that I needed to get over it sooner or later.

"Sure not a problem dear and you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I don't think I would be able to do this alone either."

"Thanks Esme, it's just hard not being able to do things on my own right now."

"I understand" she helped me get to the bathroom and washed up a little bit then helped me get dressed before going to get Riley. Once I was situated in the wheelchair he wheeled me out to the living room where there where more flowers on the tables around the room.

"What is all of this?" There where Birds of Paradise flowers for Rose, Oriental poppies for Alice, Spider Lilies for Esme, and Lotus flowers for me. (AN: to see pictures of the flowers go to .net) I couldn't believe the guys would do this for us.

"Well you see they knew this was going to be tuff for all of us this time around so they tried to make it easier on us." Esme explained, it made me love Edward even more then I already did.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked I needed to do something to pass the time.

"I have no idea, what about looking at wedding dresses online? You need to figure out what style you're looking for." Alice suggested I shrugged sounded good to me.

We spent the rest of the day looking at dresses, we went to the Vera Wang website first while the dresses were gorgeous they were way out of my price range. Next we went to the Alfred Angelo site, those dresses were great also and I did find one that I really loved but wasn't sure about the price. We visited a few more sites before I said that was enough, we did manage to find dresses for everyone else though so that was a bonus. I saw the suit that I wanted for Edward but before ordering it I wanted to make sure that he liked it, the girls told me that's all he owns is Armani, so I ordered it for him hopeful that he wouldn't hate it.

It was around ten in the evening when my cell rang; I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Edward calling me.

"Hello," I said excitedly when I answered the phone.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

"Better, how are things going there? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, love, don't worry about me. Things are actually pretty good here; we've found his hiding spot and are getting ready to do some recon on the area. Once that's done then we're going to invade, take him out and come home."

"Wow, so you found him easier then you thought you would that's good. When are you doing the recon on the area?"

"We're doing that right now, Char has this great equipment that will let us see everything in the house he's in without actually going in. Heat sensors tell us how many people are there that we need to worry about and if he's calling in more people we'll know that too."

"Be careful please, and thank you for the flowers today."

"You're worth it; I was hoping that you wouldn't worry as much. Did you have a date in mind for the wedding?"

"Yeah but we can talk about that when you come home, the girls and I where looking at dresses today online the girls ordered theirs."

"What about you, did you find one that you liked?"

"Yeah I did but I didn't order it, I did order your suit though I hope that's ok, it's from Armani."

"I'm sure that's fine, anything you pick out will be fine. And Armani is just a bonus; I would have worn anything you picked from anyone."

"So if I picked out a pink suit for you to wear you wouldn't have a fit about it?"

"Nope, I would wear it with pride because the women walking down the isle to me would have been the one to pick it out." I could feel the tears coming and was trying to hold them back. "I love you baby but I gotta go, order that dress you liked, I don't care about the price of it either so don't let that influence you ok?"

"Ok I'll order it, and I love you too. Come home soon babe." I said as I hung up the phone, the rest of the girls hung up at the same time.

"Soon they'll be home and we can get this wedding started." Alice said trying to sound excited but it didn't work too well.

"Yeah, so I was told to order that dress I wanted let's order it before it's sold out or something." I said pulling the laptop back on my lap and bringing up the site.

The following days there was no phone calls, I was getting worried but Esme said that it was a good sign. When I asked what was good about it she just told me that they had things under control and had invaded the area. It didn't really help me much with the anxiety but I tried to not think about it.

Esme continued to help me until Ness showed up again. When Ness came in she checked everything over and said that I was getting better, most of the stitches would come out next week, but the cast was going to be a bit longer. I had to ask even though I knew she would say no, I couldn't wait to get them off, they fucking itched like crazy and I hadn't even had them a week.

The dress was set to arrive in a couple of days and I couldn't wait to see how it looked once I had it on. I wanted to wait until the casts came off before getting married though because my pictures where not going to have me in a cast, at least my arm.

The door rang and everyone just looked at each other, I had no idea who it would be so Kim, on of the guards staying with us, got up and answered the door; it was Ness here to see how I was doing.

"I'm ok, wish I could have these casts off still but other then that I'm doing better everyday."

"That's good; I wanted to do a lung test on you. I forgot to do that yesterday while I was here that's why I'm back today. They want to see how well you're healing with your ribs."

"Ok what all do I have to do?" I've never heard of this before so I wasn't sure about doing it.

"I need you to breath into this machine as hard as you can for as long as you can. It will measure your lung capacity for me, it seems harder then it really is." I did as she said, I took in the largest breath that I could and blew into the mouth piece. When I was done, it hurt, but she said that it was better then she thought it should be. I guess I was in the yellow area which was ok, but its better then the red she had told me.

Just as she was getting ready to leave the door bell rang again. This time Heidi answered it, it was UPS making a delivery for me. When the door was closed she carried the box into the living room and placed it on the table.

The box was long and wide, on the outside it said Alfred Angelo Designs, and it was my dress. I was excited to see what it looked like so Alice got a knife and carefully opened the box for me. It was beautiful; it was satin fabric, re-embridered Lace Crystal beading, sequins, rhinestones flowers, and a chapel train. (AN: to see dress go to style 2234 / 2012 bridal collection) Their dresses where also in the box, I had decided on the color Jade, the dress was floor length, satin fabric, with crystal beading also. (AN: same website as wedding dress/ style 7169/ color Jade.) I sent everyone out of the rooms to go try the dresses on even Esme, I couldn't wait to see hers either. Esme's dress was chiffon fabric, with crystal beading, V neckline and long sleeved also in the same color as the girls. (AN: same site mother's collection/ style 6577/ Jade color.)

Once everyone had their dresses on and where standing in front of me I started to cry. They all looked great, I wasn't going to have a maid-of-honor because I didn't want to offend either of them, yes I was closer to Alice, but I had been bonding with Rose also, so I was just having bridesmaids. I couldn't wait for the day I could try mine on to see how it would look, right now I didn't want to see because of the casts. Alice said I should at least try it on too make sure it fits, with everyone's help I was able to get the dress on, it fit perfectly, there was nothing that I would change about it right now. Once the dress was off Alice carefully packed it back in the box so it wouldn't get ruined and put it in her room so Edward wouldn't try to look at it.

We had just gotten everything put away when I heard voices coming from the living room. Heidi, Victoria, and Kim where out there in seconds to see who it was while the rest of us stayed in the room and waited. When the door opened again in walked Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle. You could see the happiness in the room that the boys where finally home. Each of the guys walked over to their spouse and pulled them into hugs and led them out of the room leaving Edward and I alone.

Once the door was closed and locked he came over to me and lifted me out of the chair and placed me carefully on the bed. Once I was comfortable he climbed up on the bed with me and pulled me into his arms, for the longest time he didn't say anything just held me. I was so glad he was home and safe, but I also wanted to know what happened, it had been 4 days since he left.

"I love you Bella," he whispered to me. I moved my head so that I could look into his eyes before telling him I loved him too. "It's over, you're safe, and Black isn't going to be a problem anymore he's gone for good."

"Oh thank god! I'm glad you're safe and home finally." I kissed his lips quickly but he didn't want to let me go. Carefully he rolled us over so that he was on top of me but didn't put any of his weight on me. I reached up with my good hand and ran my fingers threw his hair while kissing him passionately.

Clothes started to come off after a wonderful make out session and even though I knew we shouldn't I didn't really care, it had been too long since I had him and I wasn't about to wait any longer.

AN:

Yeah I know not a great place to stop, sorry. But hey at least I didn't leave you with a cliffy this time! Over 6,000 words later I finally completed this chapter; the next one is going to be EPOV and the fight that happened.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Twilight. This is the fight chapter, hope it's good! I think this will be the last chapter before the Epi, but I'm not totally sure yet.

CHAPTER 20

EPOV:

"Let's go hunting boys," I said as the door closed behind us. "Team 1 is Emmett, Garrett, Peter, and Jenks; you're getting a van loaded with equipment that you'll need Peter. Team 2 is Jasper, Char, Stefan, and Benjamin, you're also getting a van it's loaded with equipment that you're going to need Char. Team 3 is myself, Marcus, Felix, and Collin. Team 4 is Carlisle, Sam, Alec, and Brady; the SUV's are loaded with guns, ammo, and anything else we might need along the way. If it's not in the SUV then it's in one of the vans."

I handed each of the drivers a radio so we could keep in contact, "let's load up and move out, I want to be at the warehouse by tonight." Everyone loaded up into their vehicles and started to drive off.

It would take us about 3 hours to get to Blacks warehouse providing traffic wasn't terrible. He had one in the business section of town, where most have theirs outside of town so it wouldn't draw attention to us.

Looking around the area you noticed people walking around the area either out for a walk or taking their dogs for walks, it looked like your typical business area, but around the corner from there you would find your drug dealers making deals, drunks hanging around, and people so high they didn't know which way to go. As we drove down the road toward his warehouse everything looked ok, but when you looked up at the top of his building you could see the guards walking around with sniper riffles checking to make sure nobody came on their turf. This gave us hope that Black was here, because I really didn't want to be out all night looking for this fucker.

"Char can you get a read on anything with your equipment? I want to know if he's here for sure before taking this place down, no need for the extra work. I also want to know how many people he's going to be losing tonight."

"I'm on it, give me a few minutes. I need to get a read on this building first; I'm going to have to stop."

"That's fine, Stefan stop as close as you can to the building without tipping them off. The rest of us keep driving, if they see everyone stop then we're hit." Everyone agreed and we kept going, up ahead was an old motel that hasn't been used in years, but it would work for us tonight. It's close to the building but out of sight for Blacks men, this would give us the cover that we needed.

Once everyone was parked I got out of the SUV and did a survey of the area, this wasn't my area so I didn't want to be stepping on anyone's toes other then Blacks when the time came. Everything looked on the up and up so I sent in Benjamin to start on the locks, we would need a large area or several rooms that where joined together.

"Does this place have power? It doesn't look like its been used in years." Marcus complained.

"You're right it hasn't, but that's not the issue, we needed someplace close that would hide us. As for the power we have a few generators to use. In fact you can help unload the van, I'm sure Peter would like to have the extra help."

"Sure thing boss, let me show you what goes where Marcus." Peter led him away from the group.

"Stupid little punk, he's lucky I don't just knock him off now and be done with it."

"Come on Edward, we need all the guys we can until this battle is over, after that then do what you must." Jasper wisely told me, I knew that he was right but it still sucked anyway. I nodded to him and walked away to see how Benjamin was doing with the lock.

"How's it going?"

"Almost done sir, I found what looked like a conference room, there a couple long tables and chairs but they need to be cleaned off first. There are also some rooms that looked to be in decent shape, not sure about actually sleeping on them without cleaning everything but in a pinch it would have to do. They also have adjoining doors just off the conference room."

"Great work, keep going lets see what else we would need. I'm going to call a clean up crew and see what we can do to get something cleaned around here and I'm also going to call up Tia and have her on stand by." I left him to his work and called in the crew for cleaning, they said they would be here right away.

Once the crew had everything cleaned up the best they could, everything was brought in from the van and SUV's and set up. We had one room that was holding all of the guns and ammo we had brought with us and the other was going to be for anyone who needed to catch some sleep. Char had made it back just as we finished unloading, while she got set up I told the guys now would be a good time to call the ladies and let them know how it was going.

Talking to Bella was good, I was glad that she liked her flowers and that everyone seemed to be getting along great. I knew that she was going to have the most trouble with this because she's new but at the same time she's been hurt and I really would have liked to been there to take care of her. Once everyone was done it was time to find out what Char could tell us.

"What do you have for me Char?"

"I ran a FRS. to confirm it and Black is there in the building, he's in what appears to be an office having a little fun. A woman was in the office with him so I don't think I need to go into specifics about what was going on there. Anyway, he's got 6 guards around the building and it looked like 6 more in the building with him. There is also what appears to be multiple containers of drugs, what I don't know but I counted around 15 barrels and I would say those are about 50 gallons a piece so you do the math. That's a lot of shit, if I had to guess I would say it coke. I also found the weapon stash, I only counted one create of C4, but that's enough to blow up a big chunk of the city if he sets it off. He also has 2 creates of Uzi's, 45's with lemon squeeze, and 1 create of Mac 11's. Now on to the rest; the guards all carry massive heat too. I'm talking A.S.50 sniper riffles for the 6 guards up top, and AK 47's, Mac 11's, and pistols for the guards in the buildings. He knows you're coming and he's prepared to fight."

"Shit, well if we can get to the guards before they get to the creates we're ok but if they get to that C4 we're fucked." Collin said he's right too if they light that C4 we're all dead.

"Is there anything else you can tell us? What is the security like other then the guards?" Carlisle asked Char.

"Here's the tricky part, he has motion sensors around the doors so getting threw them would be a problem, he's got his shit protected. He's also got a standard surveillance system as far as the cameras go. I did notice trip wire outside by the doors also, so he's got his bases covered too."

"Is there anyway you can hack into his system and shut down the sensors?"

"I can do that, what about the trip wires? They're by motion nothing that I can do about them."

"Watch our step I guess, get to work on the sensors then. Peter what can you do?"

"If we can get to the C4 I can set some up around the building, it would only take about 2 bricks of C4 to bring the place down once we're out. Fire power is going to be your best bet; you can always use the flash grenades. I know its old school, but hey, it would temporarily stop them from moving and it would give you a window of about 20 seconds before all hell breaks loose. As for the fire power we have the same that they do, go in with the Uzi's first and see what happens, it's really going to be by ear on this one I'm afraid."

"Ok guys, I'm in the system when you're ready then I'll shut everything down but it won't be for long though, I'm guessing about 30 to 45 seconds before they know I'm in. I'll wait until just before you enter the building before I hack it."

"Once night hits we go, I don't want to give him the chance to get anyone else in to help him. Rest up guys, it's going to be a long night."

"Have you called Tia yet? I have a feeling we're going to need her for this."

"I called her earlier she said she'd be here before nightfall and was going to bring in a bunch of equipment to help her out. Not sure if she's going to be bringing anyone to help her though. She did ask that we keep one room closed off so that it was somewhat sterile she knew it wouldn't be great but the less movement in the room the better so I closed the door to the last room that was open. There's also plenty of towels in there for her too and the crew brought in water by the gallons for her to use."

"Good thinking about that, I didn't even think about not having running water for her." Dad told me, I was glad the crew thought about it really so I told him it wasn't me who thought about it either causing him to laugh at me. We continued threw the night getting things ready for the fight, when everything was done and the plan of action set for the following night we tried to get some rest.

The following morning when everyone was awake we went over the plan again just for good measure, I didn't want to leave anything to chance right now, I wanted Black dead.

Once nightfall hit we packed everything up into the van Char would need and had her park, get out and walk into a building until it was completely dark this way the snipers on the roof would think she was just a regular person. Slowly we started to get into place, Emmett's crew was going to take the back entrance, my crew was going to take the front, Jasper's crew minus Char was going to take one side, and Carlisle's crew was going to take the other side. When everyone was in place and it was dark enough, Char would kill the power, hopefully giving us a 30 second window to get inside the building before the power was restored and the alarms sounded.

It was finally dark enough, I had everyone check in making sure they were all in place before giving Char the signal to kill the power. Once the power was killed we moved, I broke in the door and ran to find cover before the gunshots where fired.

I was hiding behind one of the barrels Char was telling us about, the others where somewhere close by, I wasn't going to worry about where they were right now, I was on a mission and it was to kill Black.

When the lights came back on the alarms started to sound alerting them there was a problem. I stayed hidden until one of Black's men was right in front of the barrel; his back was to me so I slowly crept up from my spot and grabbed him, covering his mouth with my hand. He tried to fight me off but it was no use for him, I quickly snapped his neck and gently placed him on the floor. I didn't want anyone to hear him falling or taking a chance he would hit the container alerting someone of my spot. With him down I moved cautiously to the next location, this time it was behind a large support beam, again another guard came out from around the corner, but he saw the other guy and alerted the rest. I quickly shot off my Mac 11 getting him right in the heart; at least he wasn't going to suffer. Such a sick sense of humor, I know. I quickly moved while trying to avoid shots in my direction, I didn't know if they where from my crew or Black's but I wasn't going to take that chance either.

Safely hidden behind a create I noticed the steps leading to the offices upstairs, I wasn't sure if I would make it or not but I had to try. As soon as I stood up shots started firing again, guess I wasn't going right this minute.

"You have 3 men coming at you on the right Ed," Char told me threw my ear piece.

"Got 'em, thanks" I quickly shot off the Mac 11 again only getting 2 of the guys. The other one was still coming at me but his aim was shit, I moved over just a little to the left and shot him right in the middle of his eyes. I quickly grabbed my AK 47 from behind my back and started shooting the other fuckers coming my way while I was trying to walk backwards up the steps. I managed to make it to the top before I had to reload the gun.

"I've got the target in sight" Brady said. He was on Carlisle's crew so he was coming in from the side meaning Black was trying to leave threw a window because there where no doors.

"Shot to kill, shoot to kill." Was my command, yes it would have been nice if I could have killed him but at this point I just wanted him dead and didn't care who got to him.

"Fuck! I'm hit!" Brady shouted out, one man down.

"Get back to the safe spot" I knew it would leave us a man down but what are you going to do, by my count Black was now 5 men down from just me alone. He must have called in more guys over night.

"You have 2 men coming at you from behind Emmett, watch your back" Char instructed. "It looks like he called in more peeps guys; I have 3 van's coming in now with what looks like 6 people each."

"Great, more fuckers to kill, oh well it's their funeral." Jasper replied while the rest of us laughed at him.

My crew was right behind me reloading their guns when they got up the stairs.

"Check every room up here, we know that he's trying to get out threw a window we just need to find out which one, he could have moved rooms by now." They all nodded and split up into different directions, each taking a door and kicking it open checking it and then coming out shaking their head.

The last door was locked so I kicked it a few times before it finally gave way. What I wasn't expecting is a shrine to Bella; this room had pictures all over the wall of her in different places. Some of them were while she was working, shopping, and even had a couple of her sleeping, sick fucker probably whacked off to those.

"Wow, this guy was obsessed with her." Marcus said I just nodded my head before walking over to the closet doors and opening them up just to make sure he wasn't in there hiding. Once I knew those where empty I went back out into the hall and met with the rest of my crew. I told them to keep searching if they found him I wanted to be the last face he saw before he took his last breath.

With that said I continued on with my search as well but didn't find anything up here. I alerted the crew so we could head back down the stairs and help the others, I wanted someone to stay up here and keep an eye out incase he slipped past us.

Once back down the stairs guys where coming at us left and right, I was glad to have reloaded before walking down here. I quickly unloaded my Mac into the guys and then grabbed my Ak 47 and unloaded that, with the help of the others we were able to kill the load coming at us. I was about to walk down a hall when I heard someone coming up from behind me, I quickly turned around while pointing my gun at their face. To my surprise it was Black himself behind me, I'll give the man balls for thinking he was going to catch me off guard.

"Well look what we have here, Mr. Cullen himself." he said while holding a gun in my face, it looked like a 38 snub-nose which is a crap gun in my opinion.

"What's the matter Black, can't afford the better guns any more? I mean hell my Desert Eagle paint ball gun is better then that piece of shit you have. Or did you think you could actually take me with that?" I knew it wasn't a good idea to taunt a person as crazy as him but I couldn't resist the little insult.

"You know I don't think it would be a wise idea to fuck with me asshole, this is my building remember, I know where everything is located."

"So do I, did you really think that I was going to come in here blind? I did my homework like a good little mafia boss, but did you?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to me? Why would I need to do my homework on you?" I saw then that three of my crew where coming up from behind him.

"Because unlike you I still have men left, the question is do you?"

"I have plenty of guys here, and even more on the way."

"Ha, not anymore he doesn't, I just shut down the road they were all on." Char said in my earpiece.

"Good job girl," I said before looking at Black. "Well you don't anymore, I was just informed that the road they where on was shut down. Looks like it's just us now Black, so what's it going to be?" Emmett, Jasper, and Alec where standing right behind Black. Alec hit him in the head with the back of his gun causing Black to drop his and fall to the ground. I kicked his gun away from him and over to the others before bending over to pick his ass up.

He kicked me in the stomach as I bent down to pick him up causing me to lose my breath. I hit him in the side of the head with the back of my gun causing him to fall over sideways. Black slowly started to get back up; this time I was going to let him, I guess we'll finish this now then.

Once he was on his feet I started to pound on his face, hitting him multiple times in the face before he was able to finally get a hit in, it was weak but it still caught me off guard. It was enough for him to get in a few shots to the ribs before I recovered enough to start whaling on him again; I punched his ribs and used my shoulder to knock him down. Once he was on the ground we fought for control over the fight but in the end I won when I slammed his head into the ground.

While he was knocked out the guys grabbed him and took him to the middle of the room where someone had found a chair to sit him in. I tied him to the chair making sure the ropes where tight enough that he wouldn't be getting out and if he moved it would make them tighter, now we just had to wait for him to wake up.

"Well this is boring, that was almost too easy really. How many guys did he end up having? I think my crew killed about 6." Emmett said.

"My crew had 8 total," Carlisle told us, Jasper was next to answer.

"My crew had 6 also." I looked at the bodies around me and counted 10.

"I guess my crew wins then, from the looks of it we have 10 here."

"You always win, I swear!" Emmett was pissed, anytime we would go out I would bet him that I could kill more then he would and almost every time I would win. "Fine, what's it going to be this time? A new car or a new motorcycle?"

"Neither, I just want to go away with Bella for a few days. I'm going to trust you to take care of things while I'm gone, that's it." I needed time with my girl alone and I was going to take it soon.

"Whatever man, I don't care go have fun." Emmett said while slapping me on the back, I looked around and noticed that some of the others where missing.

"Where are the others? How many did we lose?"

"Brady was hit while we where outside, he got hit in the shoulder so he should be ok in a few weeks. I lost Sam during a gun fight with some of Black's guys; he was shot in the face." Dad told me I looked at Emmett next because it was just him.

"Yeah mine didn't make it too far unfortunately, Peter stayed behind incase Char needed him so he's the only one I have left of my crew. The others are all dead; Garrett got shot in the chest and Jenks in the head." I forgot that Peter stayed behind, I looked at Jasper next.

"Stefan was shot in the chest, and Benjamin was shot in the leg but he lost too much blood so I couldn't save him. Looks like your team are the only one still left, again."

"See it just shows that I'm the better leader guys," I said laughing it wasn't really funny but we needed to laugh about something.

I got tired of waiting for Black to wake up so I found us some water and threw it on him, causing him to jump awake. He gave me a hard look, causing me to laugh at him.

"Welcome back princess, now are you alert enough to talk?" I asked him, his response was to spit in my direction. I slapped him for that shit, you don't spit at me. "Let's try this again, where is Eric's body?"

"I'm not telling you shit, fuckward, you can go to hell while sucking my cock motherfucker!"

"You know that's not very creative right? I've been called worse by better people. Now I want to know about Eric's body, don't you think that his sister deserves to know he's at peace and not still locked up by you?"

"Fuck her, the worthless bitch." I wasn't going to let that shit slid, he could call me a name that was find but you don't insult my girl. I kicked the chair back causing him to land on his arms that where tied behind him, he cried out in pain because both arms where now broken.

"I would watch what you say about my fiancé, I don't take well to people talking about her."

"Like I give a fuck, she's a worthless piece of shit to me now; you can do what you want I'm never going to tell you where her useless brother is either."

"Well looks like we're going to have to resort to drastic measures then. Jasper you got the blade with you?" Jasper handed me a sharp blade, used for shaving, after he sharpened it a bit more in front of Black.

"What are you going to do with that, cut out my tongue?"

"Oh that wouldn't do me any good now would it? I'm going to make small cuts on your legs first and then I'm going to pour salt water over the cuts." I chuckled to myself when I saw him cringe at the pain it would cause him.

"I still won't tell you shit, fuck head!" He was struggling with the ropes trying to get free but it wouldn't happen for him.

"You don't have too; I'll find him eventually, even if I have to tear apart this whole town and your house to find him. I will find him so that his sister can have her peace. I mean I get that he sold her to you even though she wasn't his to sell to begin with but it's over now time to let her go and the best thing you could give her right now is her brother back."

"He's already buried in the ground so you're never going to find him." I had enough talk it was time for some action maybe he would give me what I wanted then.

I made large cuts all over his legs, making sure they bleed nicely before getting the salt solution I had mixed up. He tried not to scream out when I poured the solution over him so I dug the blade into his skin a little deeper causing him to cry out then.

"Are you ready to tell me where he's at?"

"Fuck you! I'm never going to tell you shit!" I went to lift him up from the floor then, I guess I could start on his arms next.

"Last chance before the same thing happens to your arms." He just spat at me again, I'm going to have to do something about that I guess. I grabbed a hold of his tongue and made little cuts on the side of it and then poured the salt on it.

He screamed out then, "Ok, ok, I'll tell you where he's at."

"I'm listening," I said and waited for him to catch his breath.

"I buried him here," was all he said, I waited for him to continue but he didn't.

"Where in here?"

"In the back of that room to the left, you're going to have to look under boxes to get to the floor." I sent Collin and Marcus to check it out. When they came back they said he was there, buried in cement, there was no way we would get him out of that.

"Well I guess that's all I need from you then," I said before lifting up a Mac 11 and shooting him right in between the eyes and then I shot him in the chest for good measure. I didn't want to take any chances that he would make it. I went back to the room to see what we could do about getting Eric out, when I got back there it was apparent there wasn't really anyway to get him out without causing more damage to him. I took a picture with my phone so that Bella could at least see him one last time, I knew she shouldn't see him like that but if I didn't take the picture she'd have my ass for it.

We all walked out of the building and back to the cars and headed for the hotel we where at. Once everyone was inside Tia checked everyone over, I didn't even realize that I had some minor cuts on my arms until she cleaned them up causing me to hiss at her.

"Sorry, but you know I have to clean it out first before I can stitch it up."

"I didn't even realize I was cut, I wonder how the hell that happened anyway."

"Something could have fallen and hit you; at least that's what it looks like to me." Once she was done stitching me up, I went back out to the conference room and helped the other pack things up. With any luck the cops would think that it was a drug deal gone wrong and they wouldn't be bothering us.

We where finally on our way home and I couldn't be happier. I knew that Jasper, Emmett, and dad wanted to see their wives and I couldn't wait until the day I called Bella mine.

When we pulled up to the house everything was quiet, it was too late in the day for everyone to be sleeping so I walked into the house cautiously. Heidi, Victoria, and Kim all came out with guns cocked and ready to shoot.

"I come in peace," I told the ladies. "Where are the girls at?"

"In the bedroom, Bella got her dress today so they where trying them on to make sure they fit and looked right I guess. They just put them away so your timing is perfect." Kim told us, I headed in that direction quickly, I couldn't wait until I could wrap my arms around her.

I opened the door to find all the women there staring at the door. I ignored everyone else but Bella, when I finally had her in my arms I took advantage of it. I wasn't intending on making love to her but I couldn't stop myself and when I tried she wouldn't let me.

I made love to her threw the night; I knew she would be sore in the morning so I would have to take extra care of her.

"I love you Bella," I said to her when the sun was rising, she had just fallen asleep or so I thought.

"I love you too and I'm glad you're home now." Was the last thing she said before sleep over took her and me.

AN:

So that's it, wow it was a long story. Thank you everyone for sticking with me and reviewing. I plan to do an epi for this story but it's not going to be up for a couple of days or weeks


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Twilight or its characters. So this is the end, so we're jumping ahead a few years. Thank you everyone who reviewed, favored, and put me on alerts. It's been a fun journey with this story.

CHAPTER 21 (THE END)

BPOV:

So much has happened since Black's death, the cops ruled it as a drug deal gone wrong but I knew different. The good thing was they never suspected Edward or if they did they didn't come knocking on our door for him. They did come to the house when they found Eric, I told them that we had a fight and he wasn't answering his phone but I thought it was because he was mad at me. I played the part well or at least the cops thought I did, Edward told me not to start up an acting career because I sucked. I was finally able to have a funeral in my own way for him, Edward had told me what they found and that there wouldn't be anyway to move him without doing damage to Eric's body.

That night Edward came home we made love until the early hours, what we forgot was to use protection. The doctor told me while I was in the hospital that the antibiotics would make my pills ineffective and they did.

About 6 weeks later I started to feel like shit, I was throwing up all the time and moody as hell. One night Edward went to grab my boob and I cried it was so sore, he was just as shocked as I was and told me I need to see the doctor if they were hurting me so I did. When the doc asked if I could be pregnant it was like a light went off in my head.

I told Edward what the doctor said and I thought he was going to float away on me; he was so happy he called his parents and told them right away. They were just as happy as him and came over the following morning. Everyone else was happy for us also; it was a nice feeling to know that my child was welcomed into the family like I was.

Nine months later I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, we named him Mason Anthony Cullen. He was born at 11:30 pm, weighed 7 pounds 4 ounces and was 22 inches long. I was in labor for about 22 hours with him but I would do it all over again.

He's going to be turning 2 in a few weeks, and he looks just like his father. He has my hair color but Edward's eyes, when Esme showed me a picture of Edward as a baby; Mason looks just like he did.

I'm due again in 4 weeks. This time it's a girl, we're going to name her Sasha Marie Cullen, Edward hopes that she's a mini me, but personally I hope she has his eye color.

We got married the week after my casts came off, which was good because I didn't want to have to look for another dress. It was a simple ceremony with just family and close friends but it's what we both wanted. Alice and Rose looked beautiful in their dresses and when I finally got to see what mine looked like on, I felt like a princess.

For the honeymoon we went to Italy, he showed me everything, where he grew up and what the hot spots where then. It's a wonderful place to go and I can't wait until we go back and can take the kids with us.

The following year for our anniversary he took me to Hawaii, I had never seen such clear water. It was wonderful and I had the most fun since Italy, Mason was still too little, so Esme took care of him while we where gone. This year we wouldn't be going on a trip because it was going to be too soon after having Sasha.

Edward was still going strong in the mafia world; in fact things seemed to be getting better for him. The other families heard about what happened and now they work with him when they can. I guess it has something to do with power but I'm not really sure.

I haven't gone back to work and don't plan on it either, yes I still help out Edward from time to time but mostly I just stay at home with Mason. I love being able to stay home with him and not have to worry about missing anything. I would have to say that life if good right now and I can't wait until this little one gets here, and then I think life would be just about perfect for me.

EPOV:

My life was great; I had a wife, son, and a daughter on the way. My life in the mafia world was going great too, people now knew I meant business and when I say don't fuck with my family they know the lengths I'll go to get my revenge.

The wedding was what Bella wanted and I couldn't have been happier watching her walking down the isle to me and knowing that she was mine forever.

The day she told me she was pregnant I thought I would explode I was so happy. I hadn't even thought about the birth control thing until she mentioned it, but I was grateful that it wasn't in effect. Mason is a mini me except his hair color, that's Bella's, but he's still a great kid and he's smart too. Bella works with him during the day doing numbers and letters, at the rate he's learning he'll be reading before he even starts school.

Sasha I'm hoping looks just like Bella, though I know I'll have to make sure the guns are loaded when it's time to let her date. Bella and I have already had many arguments over when her dating would be appropriate, I said never, but she said it wasn't going to happen. I knew she was right but I didn't want to think about anything like that now, she wasn't even here yet.

I took Bella to Italy for out honeymoon and Hawaii for our anniversary, this year I was going to take her to France but Sasha will be too little still so next year maybe. I can't wait until the kids get older and we could go to Disney World, I've been there before and I know the kids would have a blast.

Right now my life is perfect I think, and it's only going to get better.

THE END

AN:

It's been an amazing ride. Thank you everyone for the reviews.


End file.
